Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost
by alichesswondr88
Summary: Set after the movie. Does include Pitch. Based off a weird but awesome dream(s) I had! Rated M because I'm paranoid that some possible descriptive gore later on will rank under that. (JackxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **A/N: I know of a lot of cases where people start a great story and will stop right in the middle of it and never pick it back up again for a number of different reasons, sometimes just because they don't get enough reviews. I also know of some cases where people will get very defensive of their story, and when you read their A/N, you're just like, "Okay dude, just chill out!". If you guys have suggestions, I will look at them and take them into account. If you want to give some insight on a writing style you like or share some other constructive criticism, go right ahead. As long as you aren't mean about it, I'm perfectly fine with all of this. Just know that while I would like to look at the reviews and suggestions you guys make, I do have my own agenda for the characters. And oddly enough, this multi-chapter story is based off a dream I had... Why is that odd? Wwweeeelllll...**

 **It's odd because in this dream, (call me crazy, but I am** _ **not**_ **a liar) I could somewhat control myself and my actions. And to add another thing on top of that, the dream would continue the next night or nap or whatever right where it left off. I mean, weird right? Has anybody else had this kind of thing happen ot them? Because if so, shoot me a message via review or something so I know that I'm not the only one who has completely weird experiences. (And if I am, then... Well, my friends all know I'm crazy, so I guess it wouldn't be anything new.) Thank you!**

 **I am intending to make this a book sort of length so it's an actual story. It will not be a one-shot. I'm sorry, but I cannot fit an entire dream into one chapter, no matter how long I make it. I always try to make sure there aren't any mistakes so it won't hinder the reader while they're reading the story, but if there are, alert me so I can fix them! It would be a BIG help to anyone who reads the story after you! Oh, and one more thing before the regular stuff and the story: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! So like I said at the beginning of this atrociously long Author's Note, don't hate on it please! Alright, on to the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any Dreamworks characters such as the Guardians, Pitch, and anyone else whom you might recognize immediately (like Jamie and Sophie). They are all Dreamworks' property! What I do own is the plot, my dream, and myself.**

* * *

Fall was fading away and winter was starting to blow in. You can always notice when it does. Breezes get colder and stronger, and every once in a while you can see snowflakes start to form before melting on warm surfaces. Families start having to turn the heat on in their houses to keep warm, and you have to pull that extra comforter out of your closet to stay warm while you sleep.

The transition into and out of winter isn't exactly fun in my opinion, because even though I love snow, I _really_ dislike being cold. If there are cold winds a-blowing, there better be snow because otherwise I just get irritated. I mean, snow is fun! Being just plain cold is not.

So, now that it's officially winter, it's starting to snow a lot. Like, everywhere I look will be blindingly beautifully white and covered with a thick blanket of snow by the end of the day. In about a week and a half it will be Christmas break, which for my school is 3 weeks long, so in a short amount of time I won't have to worry about wishing for snow days or being cooped up because of homework for quite a while. My little brothers are loving the snow and are marvelling at the fact that it just comes from the sky. Pretty soon, my little sister, my little brothers, and I try to catch snowflakes on our tongues (which isn't that hard considering there are SO MANY!) and are laughing like crazy.

Mom comes out to check on the us and smiles. She doesn't feel like staying out in the winter weather, but she invites us to come in any time we want to for hot chocolate because all of the coffee cups are clean and she found our favorite mix. The kind with the tiny marshmallows in them?! They are so good!

"MOM! IT'S SNOWING!" Ken shouts excitedly.

"Yes, I see honey. It's fun, isn't it?"

"YEAH!" He laughs some more and goes back to catching snowflakes.

"Yep. Jack Frost gave Ohio a nice visit, didn't he?" I say to him. He looks at me then at Mom, who is starting to go back inside.

"Who's that?" he asks. Apparently Mom heard him being curious and replied before I could give him a real answer of my own.

"It's just an expression hun. It means that there's a lot of snow."

"Oh," Ken says. He doesn't know whether to be excited at that piece of input or disappointed. _Jeez. Give the kid a little hope. He's five! I mean, where's all the talk you used to encourage me and Rachel with? He needs_ something _to believe in. And the only thing you haven't told him isn't real is Santa. Why are you crushing his imagination?_ Of course, I only thought this, but seriously. It's true! Honestly, I still believed in all of them. I mean, I'm 13 and I'm not ashamed to admit it. If someone asks me, I'll straight up tell them. Because who cares what other people think? Especially if you just know, like with all your heart, that you're right.

I look back at Ken and smile, which makes his face, pink with cold, light up with a brilliant beautiful smile that I love to see on his face. _You made an amazing entrance this year, Jack Frost._ I don't really think that someone can hear you if you're just thinking something and they don't have telepathy powers, but if I said something out loud, it would confuse poor Ken and distract him from all of the fun we could be having in the snow! I decide that I'll tell him later. Maybe when it's just him and me.

I chuckle to myself as I see Rachel galloping around the yard with Paul, our youngest brother. He is having the time of his life, and as long as he doesn't get snow in his face, he will continue having the time of his life. All of a sudden he falls backwards onto his back in the cushiony snow. Rachel laughs and collapses next to him. Ken and I join the two of them quickly and we all start making snow angels. _Tomorrow_ , I think, _Rachel and I will get the 5-gallon buckets out and start on the igloo we make every year._ We always make one so we kids can cuddle up in the warmness. Every year, we find ways to improve it, then let it freeze overnight so it stands for the remainder of winter. It's always the last patch of snow and ice to melt in our yard.

I will always remember winters like these. Where the snow never stops and I can sometimes catch glimpses of what I'm pretty sure are Jack Frost flying out of sight, out of the corner of my eye. Times where I never have to worry about the future because the present is just too much fun. Those memories will never go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **A/N: Alright, here's the deal people. Just so you know: I am not going to use my real name, nor the names of any of the people I know personally! Any name I do use is just a name that I really like, meaning that I did have to change up the names of some of the people from my original dream. Like I said in the last A/N, this is** _ **based off of**_ **my dream. Obviously, I can't use real names because throwing out your personal information on the internet is dumb. Sorry, but that's just how it is. Don't mean to be blunt. Think of it as advice to you people who like to use your original thoughts as your whole story. I like to too, but using your real name and the names of the people around you is dangerous. Okay, now that I'm done with my little rant, on to other important stuff!**

 **I promise that I will try not to go on continuous rants (see above for ex.) every chapter. If you feel like I do anyways, skip right over the A/Ns I leave and read on. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the ROTG characters. Yes, I still own the plot, my dream, and myself. I also own the family members and friends that some of the characters in this fanfiction are based off of.**

* * *

I'm seventeen now, and still... Well, some of you may call it "happy as a clam". I've been seventeen for five and a half months now, and even though life isn't perfect ( _it never is_ ), I feel like I'm at an apex right now. The top of a mountain. A metaphorical mountain. Though heights are not a problem, less oxygen is. I am never hiking up a mountain without, like, superpowers or something. It just seems like too much - come on, say it with me - work.

For those of you who just skipped over the past 4 years of my life, congrats! You really didn't need to read any of it anyway. For those of you who somehow found it documented somewhere... You are all going on my _Weird, Creepy, and a Stalker_ list because one: how would you find something like that? And two: why would you want to read it? _That's just_ creepy!

What you do need to know is my family is split (just so this doesn't get confusing later on) so I do have more siblings than Rachel, Ken, and Paul. On the other side are TJ, Gavin, and Rhyver **(it's pronounced "river" for all of those people who think I fell asleep while typing this)**. It's been like that since I was young, but who thinks about that kind of stuff while you're in the snow like I was "last scene" or whatever you stalkers are calling it. Chapters? Acts, maybe? I don't know. Aaannyway.

Oh, and one crucial piece of info for ya: I still believe. Yes, I know. I'm seventeen and I believe in fairytales. Well, people, like I told you at 13, I don't care what you think, so I'm going to believe whatever I believe. Yes, it is winter again. And yes! Jack Frost is still giving us buckloads of snow! The sad part: I haven't been able to actually catch him in my line of sight to tell him thank you for the multiple winters now and beforehand.

 _Only one more hour. Only one more hour. Only one more hour._ I have to keep telling myself this so I won't run out into the snow in the middle of the school day. I'm in 12th grade, but that doesn't mean I'm not a kid! I have the spirit of a little kid and I'm not a legal adult yet, so put the two together and you get little ol' me, wishing I could plough through the snow like a maniac. I'm sitting in the seat I always do for 7th period, one of the ones that I can look to my left and see straight outside. _Only one more period to go and we're all out of here._ You can tell by all the distracted looks and lessons that everyone is thinking something along these lines. Mrs. Heisenbach looks up and around the classroom, checking to see if anyone has tried to sneak towards the door by now. Her eyes must have landed on me not writing anything down. In the warmer months, I would be reading or drawing anime eyes or something, but looking out the window is so much more enticing at the moment. The snowflakes swirling down to cover the school's lawn. Some more deciding to land upon the window, saying hello to me and frosting the glass before letting their beautifully unique figures melt.

"Trinity," Mrs. Heisenbach says quietly. I look up at her with a slight smile still on my face. She has a hint of one, but remains serious long enough to ask the next question. "Have you finished your worksheet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Heisenbach," I answer truthfully. I had already finished all twenty questions and checked them three times with my handy-dandy calculator. Even though I didn't know most of the stuff before the lessons, I usually caught on quickly and sped on when given a worksheet to complete. Some of my classmates look up briefly, but it isn't anything new. This was the advanced math class, and even though everyone learns at their own pace, they still call me the smartest girl in the school. Flattering, but they almost always add in how stupid they are compared to me, and I have to keep telling them that they are _not_ stupid because if they were, would they be in this class? And obviously, I'm not the only kid in here.

Mrs. Heisenbach smiles gently before going back to her book. I push my plastic-frame glasses to the top of the bridge of my nose and look at my watch. _Fourty minutes to go... And the bell for next period should ring right... about..._ rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnggggg! I gather my stuff up and head towards the crowded hall. I sit down in my next class. _Thirty five minutes left..._

I can't tell you how good the fresh, crisp, clean winter air feels. It cools me off and breathing it in is like _heaven_. _No more stuffy rooms for me!_ I get in my car, drive home as fast as the speed limit allows, and throw my stuff in my room. Running back upstairs and outside is as rejuvinating as ever and all the more fun is getting to throw myself in the snow. There must be over a foot of it!

I run to the back of the house because there's more space. Throwing my arms out, I spin as fast and as much as my stomach will settle for and laugh the whole time, a Cheshire smile pinned on my face. I'm the only one home since Ken and Paul are still at elementary school and Mom and Daddy are picking up some things from the store. Rachel is in high school with me, but I already dropped her off at a friend's house not too far from here. Meaning that I can shout all I want in excitedness and not have a word said to me. Houses in the country are spread out, sometimes with a field inbetween them, and that's the case with our house.

And shout I do. "THANK YOU JACK FROST!" I collapse in the snow and just lay there. I close my eyes for a second or two, and upon opening them, I see a figure in the sky. I pull a slight inward gasp. Then I get up from where I'm laying and cup my gloved hands around my mouth. "HEY JACK!" I yell it as loud as I can. The figure stops and goes upright before coming closer to the ground.

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

I could have sworn I heard my name, but not many people believe in me, what with all the parents telling their kids to 'grow up'. I stop, "stand", turn around, and come closer to where I think I hear the sound. _Guess I didn't hear anything after all. Nice going Jack. Your ears are playing tricks on you and you believe them! Jamie and his friends are the only ones I know for sure are going to believe in me forever. Everyone else? Well, only til they're about four._

I start to turn back around when I hear it again. I keep flying, but slowly, just in case. _This is ridiculous! I should be flying across the state, not staying in one spot!_ I growl at myself. All this thinking is making me forget that even though I have a job to do, I can still have fun. After all, that's what I'm the Guardian of! That thought cheers me up and I smirk at my silliness. I fly a loop-de-loop to shrug it all off when I hear it again.

"JAACK!"

Well, it might just be me, but I can at least check it out. I smile again and zoom toward the ground.

* * *

TRINITY P.O.V.

I call out one more time, but I don't think I really need to, because the figure's already zooming towards the ground. It doesn't land, but hovers over snowy ground, not saying anything, but wearing a trademark smirk.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" He looks at me and kind of cocks his head, the way a puppy does when it's confused (and get this) without losing the smirk. "I've been trying to catch more than a glimpse of you since before I was 13 to thank you for all the snow!"

He straightens his head and full out smiles. "Well, you're welcome. It's what I do every year." He says the last part with a half "duh" face, like "everybody knows that". "Can you really see me?"

"Well if I couldn't see and hear you, would I be talking to you?" I laugh at his absurdness, then stop, remembering how parents tell their children that the spirits and guardians of childhood aren't real. I still keep a smile on my face though. I mean, how can you not smile when freaking Jack Frost is standing right in front of you?! Talking to you?!

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure you're the oldest person I've seen that can see me back. How old are you?"

"None taken. I get it. And I'm seventeen. Hey, are Sophie, Jamie, and his friends still hanging outside waiting for you?"

"Yeah they are. They actually don't live too far from here. Within the state, I guess. Not far if you're flying. It's much faster than walking." He looks at me and shrugs. "Wait, how do you know Jamie?"

"Umm... Wow. This is gonna be very awkward to explain, because I'm pretty sure the director did not stalk you, so..." I let out an amused breath. "I don't know how they know, I think maybe they just had a really detailed dream, or some kid told them, I don't know. But there's a movie about you guys."

"Wait, wait, wait - What? A movie?" He looks like that's the craziest thing he's heard in his life.

"Yeah, a movie. Here, I can go Redbox it real quick."

"Um. Okay.." "..."

"You coming or..."

"Uh, yeah, I'll come." He replaces a confused, weirded out face with a smirk once more and says he'll just sit on top of the car or something. **(Oh, and just so you guys know, I will be using that phrase a LOT. The whole "smirk" thing. Because, well, you can't say a small smile when it's not, and usually he has a smirk instead of the latter, with his fun-loving spirit and all. So... yeah.)**

I drive to the nearest Redbox and check the movie out. I look back, and Jack's still on top of my car. I laugh to myself. Who ever thought I'd be in this scene? Jack Frost sitting on my car, waiting for me to check out a movie about him and his fellow Guardians. _Well, no one can say I don't lead an interesting life._

Smiling, I walk back to the car and get in. When we get back to my house, I start walking in through the garage door, holding the DVD case and look back at Jack. He's just standing there looking around. I don't actually know what he's doing, but hey, what the heck? I decide not to interrupt him, and instead settle for just staying beside the door, waiting for him to notice that I'm going to leave him in the cold if he doesn't hurry his butt up.

He's not looking at me, but I can still see his face. Ice blue eyes a color I can't match to anything, they're so bright. Pale skin, a shade you almost never see on a human. Straight white teeth when he smiles, and hair just as bright and frosty getting tousled about by the wind. He's wearing the same thing you see him wearing in the movie: somewhat loose fit blue hoodie, faded brown pants, and no shoes. I catch myself in these thoughts and decide that if I'm not writing a description for a story, I should be going inside and not staring. At least I don't have my mouth hanging open.

I turn back to the door, case in my hand, and open the second door before starting to walk in. He hears the first door squeak and looks back at me. After a second, he follows me inside and shuts the doors behind him. I walk to the living room and put the DVD in. It starts playing and Jack says, "Hey, that person on the moon looks a lot like me with my staff." I look at him while he makes an ice crescent moon _in my living room_ and sits on it with his staff, a spitting image of the Dreamworks opening scene for the movie. I laugh a little.

"Jack, don't you think that you could actually _watch_ the movie?"

"Well, maybe. If I can keep this rockin' moon."

"Fine. As long as you keep it from melting. Because if it melts and my parents come home to see the big mess you made, I will be in so much trouble and have to clean it up instead of finishing the movie and playing outside!" I say it only half-serious, but he gets the drift and nothing melts the entire way through. I find out that it is _HILARIOUS_ to watch a movie with someone that's in it because every couple scenes, Jack makes a comment or completely exclaims something like "Baby Tooth, get out of there!" or "Wow. I never knew I looked so awesome defeating Pitch!" while laughing. And for those of you who don't know it yet, when you hear those kind of things from the mouth of Jack Frost, it's not because he's self-centered. It's because he has a natural tendency to want to make people around him laugh.

By the time the movie's over, I'm in tears, curled up on the floor and absolutely shaking with laughter. I can't help it! You try watching ROTG with Jack sometime, you'll understand.

"Hahaha! You hahha okay?" He manages to get out between fits of laughter.

I try to answer, but I can't. I'm laughing so hard that I don't notice when I am carried outside and thrown in a pile of snow until I'm already covered in white.

"JACK FROST!" I am angry now, because I don't have one piece of winter clothing on. Not a coat, gloves, scarf, hat, anything. NOT ONE PIECE!

He's laughing so hard he can hardly stay in the air, and has to lean on his staff. This time, he's the one laughing so hard he doesn't notice his surroundings.

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

I'm clutching my sides, shaking with laughter, and leaning on my staff in the air to keep me up. I have my eyes closed. I hear her yell. I look up, saw her absolutely covered in white, and laugh even harder. Gosh, I haven't had a good laugh like this in _forever!_

Then _wham!_ I stop laughing. There is snow all over my face. She got me good. The Winter Spirit getting snowballed! Ha, well, let it be that way then! I wipe the snow off my face and open my eyes with a smile ready to look for her, but I don't have to.

"Aah! What are you doing in my face?" I regain my smile, but have to back up to keep my composure regular. After all, it's hard to aim if you can't bring your arm back to throw.

* * *

TRINITY P.O.V.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! YOU JUST THREW ME IN THE SNOW WITHOUT ANY OF MY WINTER LAYERS ON!" I'm pretty much screaming. _At least I don't have my phone or watch on me._ But that doesn't matter. IT'S COLD OUT HERE! And I tell him that - er.. Yell it at his face.

"IT'S FREAKING 14 DEGREES OUT! AND I'M HUMAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I stomp the snow off as best as I can and slam the sliding glass back door behind me. I speed walk to the basement and into my room so I can change into clothes that aren't soaking wet and not to mention: _freezing!_ I need to warm up, so I wash my face with warm water, end up taking a quick shower, blowdry my dirty-blonde hair, and go back into my room to change. Making sure the door's locked, I pick out some clothes and put them on as quickly as I can. The house's heat is on, but you always feel cold after a hot shower.

I end up coming out of my room with a T-shirt completely covered in Alice in Wonderland designs overtop of a long sleeved, dark blue plain shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with Fairytail chibis up the sides, fuzzy reindeer slipper socks, my 6-ft. long Fairytail Natsu scarf with Fairytail pins doubled up around my neck, and black gloves that are missing the tips of all the fingers. My mid-back length hair is down and keeping my ears warm as can be. I grab my book and walk upstairs while reading it. I flop down in Mom's LZBoy rocking chair and become absorbed in my own little world. But that doesn't mean that I don't notice when something blue, white, and brown doesn't move from the back porch. Hesitantly, I look up.

Jack Frost is still sitting out there. But he's not moving a lot. He's just sitting on the porch railing, one leg dangling, the other pulled up to him. His right hand is holding his staff, and every once in great while, it'll start swinging a bit. He is staring straight ahead, not blinking, and he just looks so... sad. I mean, I wouldn't know the whole reason why, but still. A sad Jack Frost is a terrible sight to see. _And a great oxymoron at that._ Even though what he did was _completely_ without thought, it isn't unforgivable.

I sigh and think that maybe I overreacted a bit. The guy doesn't have that many friends, and I just busted up his feelings. Harsh. I frown at my behavior and outburst, and start making my way the couple steps to the door. He doesn't give any sign that he sees me getting up, but I can see him sigh and make a move to fly off. _He's probably been sitting there_ \- I glance at the clock - _twenty minutes._ I open the door gently and he looks over at me. I move out of the way, and he thinks a minute before giving up and walking in.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

I sit out there for quite a while. Maybe 15, 20 minutes? All the while, I'm thinking. _Great. This is just_ _great_ _. I don't have that many friends to begin with, the friends I do have are a while away, and the friendship I just made, I completely crushed. What was I thinking?! Oh. I know. I WASN'T!_

I sigh and start to get up from my place of pondering and tell myself that I'll be better off if I just go see Jamie and Sophie for a while. Because, boy, do I ever need to feel like myself again.

I hear the back door start to slide open. I turn my head toward it and see my (maybe) new friend looking at me. She moves out of the way and I have to tell myself it will be okay. _If she's opening the door and looking at you, you go in and apologize, stupid._ I walk in and almost get my mouth open to say something, but she beats me to it.

"I'm sorry."

I blink my eyes a couple of times and look at her in what must look like a dumb way, because she starts explaining before I can ask her what she could possibly be sorry about.

"I got mad and overreacted."

"No you didn't. You had every-"

"-right to be mad, yeah. But not like that. Not on that scale. And I stormed off without even thinking about how you might feel because I know that I pretty much busted up your feelings even though I didn't mean to because I would never try to be mean, especially when there aren't a lot of people who still believe in you and I'm really, really sorry."

I wasn't expecting that. "Okay. I'll accept that, but you still have nothing to worry about. I should NOT have thrown you in the snow like that. I wasn't thinking. And I know that's no excuse, so I won't use it as one. I made a new friend then crushed the friendship pretty much right away, and now I'm in some stupid pool of self-pity instead of being the fun Winter Spirit I should be right now and I'm just-" I throw my left hand up in the air and let out a heavy breath. "-I'm really sorry too."

* * *

TRINITY P.O.V.

"Oh, you should be!" I say it loudly but have a smile on again. I begin chasing him around the room. What was a game of tag, soon becomes a game of Hiding-Catch-Me-If-You-Can. Basically, Jack's it and I try to avoid him any way I can, through running, hiding, or sneaking. I hide in one spot and when he turns around the other way, I run on tiptoe down the basement stairs to my room. I put my snow boots on and make my way towards the stairs when I see his shadow come gliding down. I duck under the stairs just in time, and when he passes me, I run back upstairs and get my all of my winter layers on. Once again, I hide, and when he comes back up the stairs, I scream, "GOTCHA!" He gets thrown off balance and I grab his staff, practically flinging him through the now-open back door.

"But I thought I was supposed to be it!"

"Yeah, but you were taking too long to find me."

"Ohhh! I see! Well, it should be easier to find you out here because everything but you is white!" He says, pointing at my hat, gloves, scarf, boots, and coat. **(And no, dear readers, this is not being racist. Trinity is technically of the white race, but when Jack says this, he means her clothes.)**

"Not if I'm still it!" I yell joyfully. Now that I have my winter layers on, I can safely have my watch and phone in my coat pocket. "Here, I'll give you a head start." Really, I just want to look at the time, but what the hey. Mom and Daddy will be home in about 50 minutes, and the boys' school bus will come down the road in about 10. Perfect.

I put my phone away and look everywhere. Everywhere around me but up. I pretend not to notice that I'm not looking up at any time, and I hear the slightest chuckle from directly above me. I pretend not to notice that as well. Instead, I walk into Daddy's big wood workshop and come out the back side. If he's anywhere below 10 feet above me, and keeping his eyes on that front door, he won't see me go out or sneak up on him. How do I do that? Can I suddenly fly? No, of course not. But I do have legs and a long-childhood skill of climbing trees and such.

Hurrying along the side of our neighbor's barn, I take my mini throw-net and bundle it up the best I can. I start climbing the front of the house and make my way ever so quietly along the roof until I reach the back porch's roof-like boards. They are all just single boards with space between each one, so I really have to be careful here. I creep along, slowly but surely and silently. _Creeping, creeping, creeping._ _Gotcha._

I stand as tall as I can, bring the knotted rope-net behind me, twist back and fling it forward, swinging my body like a pro-softball batter. It goes right over top of him, and even though it's not extremely heavy, he doesn't have a lot of leeway under it.

I shimmy down one of the railing blocks, jump onto the deck, and run across the yard to where the net is.

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He says, rolling his eyes. He catches my blue ones and says exactly what I knew he would. "Winter Spirit beaten by triumphant 17 year old. Can I get up now?" I laugh and help him out of the net, which I put away in the woodshop. I come back into the cold winter weather and hear a short low _beep_ and a _kssh_ of the elementary bus stopping.

"Oh! That's Ken and Paul! I've gotta go get them!"

"Little brothers?"

"Yeah. Nine and seven. You gonna say hi?"

"Hah. I'll try," he says, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. He looks back up and grabs his staff from the ground. "But I don't know if they'll be able to see me."

"Well, I keep telling them to believe, and everyone else says 'nope, grow up kid', so if they're confused and can't see you, then I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Don't feel bad if they can't. Not your fault. Plus, I'm used to it, remember?" He has his smirk on again, and gosh does he look cute. Uhh... You did not just read that. He walks behind me as I run up to the front of the house. Ken and Paul barrel into me and run me over into the snow. I wave at the bus driver, who honks, and get up to look at the boys.

"Hey, you gonna thank Jack Frost for all this lovely snow?" I look back at him quickly and he's staring at my brothers with hope. Hope of being seen. Of being heard. Being acknowledged.

"Well, if he's real, I don't see him." Ken pipes up. Paul shakes his head, mimicking his big brother.

"He's right here, I promise. Remember? All you have to do is believe. Like in the movie? I brought it home today for us to watch! I thought that maybe it's time to start watching us some winter-Christmasy movies, how does that sound?" The boys shout excitedly, but miss my point. I look back at Jack sadly and try to apologize with my half smile.

"Hey, it's alright. You know I'll always be around. They might come to know me yet."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye.. ?"

"Trinity."

"Bye Trinity." He smiles at me one more time before flying off, staff in hand. I turn back to the boys who are still laughing and jumping up and down. Somewhat blue snow flies over us, and I suddenly get the urge to start a snowball fight. So what do I do? I throw one lightly over at Ken, who throws one back at me, then at Paul. And it keeps going on until we're all red in the face and begging for hot chocolate. Later, Daddy and Mom come home, and we do it all over again. Laughter is heard throughout our house as more steamy hot chocolate is passed around and we watch Rise of The Guardians together, all cuddled up and feeling 100% like a family.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for making this chapter so long, but I wanted to make sure that scene got in before I go into the next part of the story. And just a reminder: this is** _ **based off of**_ **my dream. I have to add in additional dialogue and some transitioning scenes sometimes because dreams are still dreams, and sometimes you forget exactly how they went. I'll try not to take up this amount of space for the next chapter unless you tell me that this length per chapter is fine. Obviously, they're not all going to be the same length, but if one is too long or short by your standards, I'll try to fix it up. In the meantime, have fun and read up on some other great stories! (-D**

 **P.S. If any of you find some great stories out there, shoot me a message through review or however you can, and tell me! As much as I like writing, reading is fun too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **A/N: Hello again! I've got another chapter here for ya, and really nothing else to say. So... Happy Reading! :)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Dreamworks characters are mine. I still own the things I said in the chapters before, so I feel no need to repeat them. Read on!**

TRINITY P.O.V.

I am so EXCITED! For the first time ever, I'm going to go ice skating! Mom is taking me, Rachel, and Ken to a park lake. The park rangers said it was safe enough to skate on, so we picked up some skates in our size and took off! We're in the car right now, and I am so absorbed in thought that I start to daydream about learning to ice-skate. Rachel, on the other hand, cannot shut up. The only reason me and Mom aren't telling her to zip it is because she's just putting into words how excited all four of us are.

When we get there, I get out, grab my skates, and wait for Mom to get her and Ken's stuff. Rachel is already bounding with excitement, and trying so hard not to bounce all over the place, so of course she's ready. We get our skates on when we come to the lake and listen to the instructor.

Pretty soon, we've got the hang of it, and I am so having the time of my life! Like, THISISSOFREAKINGAWESOME! I circle 'round and look back at Rachel, who is just now stopping trying to twirl like a professional skater on the ice, and Mom who is helping Ken. He's doing better, and can even get up to half a minute on the ice by himself now.

The lake is pretty darn big, and there are only three other small families on the ice with us. One girl is playing around with a boy, who looks like her big brother, and stumbles. Her brother tries to steady her, but results in making both of them fall. They laugh and apparently they aren't hurt, but when they get up, there is a just-barely visible crack that wasn't there before. Actually, it's more of a line. It's just a lighter shade of that famous ice blue. Well, after thinking of the name of the color, I'm trapped back in my own happy thoughts, thinking about the flying-boy-that-almost-no-one-except-me-sees. Yep, Jack Frost. I might or might not have developed a minor crush on the guardian. Hey, can you blame a girl?

As I keep skating, I see the line again. The instructor is on full skate-patrol duty I guess, because he's skating around the lake just like the rest of us. I'm a bit worried about the line, but the instructor doesn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, he just skates right over it! _Maybe I just didn't see line before the sister and brother got up. It was probably made by another skater's blades. Man, I need to quit overreacting and just have the most fun I possibly can!_

But my worries are justified when a little girl, looking like she's eight years old, skates over the spot and more cracks appear. But she doesn't see them, and keeps skating in that one spot. I call out to her, but she can't understand what I'm saying from this distance, and just waves before continuing to skate. She starts calling Ken and another little boy over. Apparently, they're all friends now. _But that doesn't matter. Where is the instructor?_ I look around, but he's at the farthest side of the lake. I'm the closest person to the three little kids, and I start skating towards the instructor yelling at the top of my lungs only to hear cracking and see a web of light lines running out from under the little kids' skating area. I turn back and start skating furiously. All that matters is that I have to get to them. The wind is blowing against me though, so I have to work my hardest not to get blown over. When I get close enough, I shout.

"KEN! HEY, YOU TWO! KEN!" They look at me and smile. "YOU HAVE TO COME HERE! THE ICE IS CRACKING! YOU'LL FALL!" The ice cracks even more and they stop smiling. They're scared now, and won't move an inch closer to me. _I'll have to grab them and carry them back to the other side_ , I realize. Well, that sets me off. Determination blazing in my eyes, blood pumping through my veins, I speed-skate, grab Ken and the little boy, and circle around. The wind helps me now, carrying me along so fast I almost run myself right off the lake. Everyone else is off now that they've noticed what's going on, and the instructor is yelling at me to come off the lake too. But I can't. There's still one little girl, right at the center of the cracking ice, and if I leave her, she'll fall through before a rescue team can come to help.

I set off once more and race across the ice. I pick her up and skate away with the wind blowing me toward everyone's worried and shocked faces. I'm almost there, but the cracks in the ice are picking up speed too. I know that I might have a chance if I toss her to her mom by the snowbank, she'll land safe and sound and I might have a chance to get off and check on the three kids, because you know, the less weight you're carrying, the faster you can go. That way, everyone will be safe, and I will be happy knowing that no one got hurt.

So I get ready to toss her. I yell out what I'm doing and gently toss her onto the snowbank. I look back for one second and see her mom hugging her fiercely. I smile and keep skating. But the lake has other plans. The last thing I see as I keep on smiling, is Mom, Rachel, and Ken.

I say, "I love you" in a normal voice, so I don't know if they hear it or not, but even though I don't give up, I know nature is faster than my legs, and as I'm skating, my smile turns sad and knowing. I have all my layers, but I'm seventeen and a life-long bookworm. I know about hypothermia. As the ice breaks beneath me, I still smile knowing my family is safe. As I plunge into the icy water, I don't struggle. And surprisingly, it doesn't hurt at all. I just start to feel sleepy, so I close my eyes and drift toward the bottom of the lake.

 **I know the first chapter was super short, and the last one was super long, so I'm hoping that chapters like this will be a fine length. I try to separate them by what's happening so as the scene changes, a new chapter is started. Oh, and I know that the whole lake thing's been done before, but it's familiar, so bear with me. Until next chapter! (-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **A/N: So you know how Jack lost his memories of being a human before he was the Winter Spirit? Well, Trinity does not. Don't know why, but she just doesn't. In the dream, I (not telling you my real name guys, we've already had this discussion) remembered everything and everyone and it isn't really a BIG thing, but it is still somewhat important to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own any of Dreamworks' property. It's still theirs, just like my laptop is still mine. As is my phone and puffy winter hat.**

? P.O.V.

I wake up. I'm not really sure if I had ever been asleep, for that matter. I know I am on the surface of a lake. A completely unbroken, smooth surface. It's beautiful in the moonlight. _Speaking of._ I look up at the moon.

 _"You were selfless today. You saved three children and almost saved yourself. You were brave. I thank you for protecting those children. I know one of them was very close to your heart, but you saved all three of them."_

I look around. _Is the moon ... talking to me?_ It can't be the weirdest thing ever, but still.

 _"Yes. I am talking to you. I know you very well. And I know that your memories will resurface soon. I'm counting on you Faith Wonder. From now on, you are no longer just Trinity. Your name will be believed upon if you give it time. Just like I made Jack Frost the Winter Spirit, I have made you a spirit too."_

I barely hear the last part. Sorry, but when memories come flooding back like a river through a dam, you're kind of caught up in them. It's all over in a second and I don't know what to feel. Happy that I have a family? Relieved that I saved Ken and the other two young kids? Sad that I can't always spend time with the people I care about now? My expression said I felt nothing only because I was feeling so much. No emotion came through as dominant. So I just stare at the moon. But the Man in the Moon doesn't say anything else. I continue to sit there. Then a familiar face breaks into my thoughts.

I remember playing with him and apologizing for Ken and Paul not being able to see him. I remember his windsept hair, his beautiful smile, and his playful smirk. I remember staring at him almost a month ago in the garage, and I remember thinking on the ice that I may or may not have developed a minor crush on him. I giggle at myself for not getting up sooner. Why am I sitting here thinking about a boy when I should be figuring out what I can do? How can I make a child smile tomorrow? How can I, Faith Wonder bring joy to this world?

 _Well, let's just find out._

FAITH P.O.V.

All through the night I run, flinging frost anywhere I don't see it decorating a surface. All I need to do is push the power through my hands. I get curious, climb high into a tree, and jump. Instead of freefalling, I start gliding with the wind. It's absolutely _AMAZING_!

It turns out I can control winter weather things just like Jack. I glide for what feels like hours, turning loop-de-loops, flips, and diving toward the ground so I can pull up at the last second. Swerving through the trees like going through an obstacle course is fun, and I entertain myself with that for a while before longing to stand on the snow and create shapes, snow, and ice of my own. I create so many things, from animals, to generic shapes, to sculptures of people, to moving snow bunnies, foxes, and doves. It's all wonderful!

Just before dawn, I fly over to my family's house. I open the door quietly and check in on them. They look a little haggard, but considering I just died, they are fine by my account. At least they're able to get some sleep. I check in on Mom and Daddy first, who are sleeping with slight frowns on their faces. I give them each a kiss on the cheek and they snuggle closer together while replacing their frowns with smiles. _There. If they can't smile truthfully while they're awake, they can at least be happy while they're asleep._ It makes me feel better to see them happy because that's how I've seen them most of my life.

After doing the same with Rachel, who was sleeping quite fitfully, and the boys, who were getting the most sleep, I went down to my room for a few hours' long nap. One more night together as a family.

I wake up again, this time in my bed. But I know for a fact that last night was not a dream. I don't have to make my bed because I didn't need the covers last night anyway. I catch sight of myself in the mirror. I don't have my winter layers on, but I'm still wearing the same outfit I drowned in. I decide to try and change my clothes with just my mind and... Yep, it works! I suddenly look like a whole different person. Even though the clothes are the only thing I changed myself, my whole being made a spirit thing made my whole appearance change.

My mid-back length hair is a light blonde color, lighter than before, with a medium-width streak of white on the right side of my head. My skin is paler than before, and the very few freckles I had from being out in the sun this summer are gone. My eyelashes are still black, my lips still pink, and my eyebrows are just a bit lighter. Not as light as my hair, but oddly enough, the two different colors don't look weird together. My eyes were always blue, but now they are _startlingly_ blue, almost like sapphires! A bit darker than before, but as bright as can be. They are absolutely the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. _And I don't need glasses anymore! Can I get a whoo-whoo?!_

And as for my new clothes?

I have black jegging-material leggings on with light blue jean shorts over the top. Up top I have a simple, frosted gray T-shirt and a long sleeve stretchable white jean jacket that goes to just above mid-waist. I have to say, I do look stylish. It's a new look, but hey, it suits me.

Well, what about shoes and accessories? After all, I still like to play make-overs. I had light blue fingernails, as well as toenails. That's about it as far as accessories go. I've decided to pay my partner some respect and well... Off with the shoes!

I smile and go upstairs, a smile still tugging at the corners of my mouth as I watch my family having breakfast together. I walk out the front door, climb the porch support pillars to the house roof. I back up, take a running start, and throw myself off at the last second. I twist a couple times in the air and let myself be taken away by the wind. I can't help laughing, flying feels amazing!

Too bad I wasn't exactly watching where I was flying.

 **So, tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **A/N: More on the Guardians this chapter! Sorry for the shorter A/Ns that I know you guys just adore ;), but I'm kind of running out of things to say. Actually, I do have one quick thought to put down. I know that Jamie's house is technically in Burgess, but like I said. This is based off my dream, and it just happened to be in Ohio, weird as that sounds. Ha, I don't even live there! I live-** _ **(Alichess, no personal information!)**_ **Heh, riigghht...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ROTG characters. They are rightfully Dreaworks' property. I also don't own the Maximum Ride characters, for all you fans who know what I'm talking about. ;)**

JACK P.O.V.

Just hanging out at the North Pole is nice, especially since... Well, I don't even want to think about it. _So don't_ , I told myself. _Yeah, but it's really hard not to. Even if I only knew her for maybe a week, a friend is a friend. The loss of any one of them is completely devastating_ , I argued back with myself. At this point, it didn't even bother me that I was constantly arguing with myself. Luckily, I'm not completely un-me. But enough for Jamie to notice. I just hope the other Guardians don't. That would be harsh on my end. People die every day, so why should one want to keep me from being at 1,000% fun capacity? Well, like I said, a friend is still a friend.

"Jack. We need you to go get new spirit. Manny recruited new Guardian, saying something unclear about keeping us stable, especially one. You get there fastest. You mind?" North asks with genuine curiosity, as if I know anything of what MiM's talking about.

"Nah. I'll go get them. Did he give you guys any description, so I know what I'm looking for?" I stand up from my place on the couch and walk across the room to grab my staff.

"No. He did not say. Just said we need to go get new Guardian. Manny says should be in forest by girl named Trinity's home. Flying faster toward your favorite forest. One by Jamie's house?"

"Yeah. I'll go get 'em." I succeeded in not flinching when North said my friend's name, but physical actions, or lack thereof, don't always reflect what goes on in a person's heart. _Oh well. At least I have an excuse to see Jamie and Sophie._

I open the window, fly out, and purposely leave it open, just so North has to close it. When he comes to the window, I wave a bit, see him smile encouragingly, and turn back to fly out of here.

 _I'll just fly straight to Jamie's house, say hi, then hover above the lake until I see whoever this new Guardian is. But I wonder... What did MiM mean when he said the newbie would keep us all stable? And who was the one he was talking about? The one who needed "special stability"? Couldn't be me, could it? I mean, sorrow's one thing. Unstable is totally different. Of course, unstable could mean in anger, sadness, or... Well, a lot of things, really._ I frown a bit, but unlike normally, don't try to talk myself out of it. I get to my lake and sit on a branch to cool off- ah, calm down. Haha, I'm already about as cool as I could be.

I smile a bit and hover above the lake like I planned. _Oh! I completely forgot! Well, Jamie's house isn't too far from here. I won't stay long, I'll just throw a snowball at his window to let him know I've been there._ So I do just that.

Upon coming back to the lake, I see a flash of white, black, and blue. It's bigger than a bird, but flying, and especially fast, as fast as me. _Haha. Found you!_ I decide not to shout out, and instead just chase the spirit. I hear laughter and and let loose some laughter of my own. _This is_ _fun_ _!_ I make a snowball in my hand and let it fly. It hits them on the back of the head and they slow down. _Well, that was easy._

Curious as to who this new spirit and Guardian is, I speed up and have a face ready with that one-of-a-kind Jack Frost smirk. Well, until the spirit turns around and throws one of it's own snowballs. Right. In. My. Face.

FAITH P.O.V.

I had decided earlier in the day to seek out Jamie, Sophie, and their friends and to say hi. Well, to try. _I've only been a - what? Winter Spirit maybe? - for barely five days._ Even though I haven't been like this for very long, I've already had lots of fun with some neighborhood kids close to the place I would always call home.

So as I'm flying towards what I'm pretty sure is Jamie and Sophie's house, I see another figure flying through the air and I know exactly who it is. Thinking that I would have a little fun, I flip mid-air and start to fly at almost top speed away from him. _Try to catch me now, Jack._ I can feel the wind racing alongside me, and can feel rather than see Jack give chase. I laugh and hear an echo of laughter behind me.

I'm flying steadily and not being evasive on purpose, hoping that maybe he'll catch up. _Well, if he wants to catch me, he can pour on the speed, because as long as nothing's hitting the back of my head, I'm not slowing down one bit._ I smile, letting it fill me with joy. But as usual ( _that ornery, stubborn Winter Spirit_ ) a snowball hits me. _Right on cue, as always._ I slow down, _hopefully_ , letting him think he's caught me. And it turns out **perfectly**. Because right as I make a snowball, I turn around and carelessly smash it right in his face. _HA! Take that Jack!_

I smile to myself, _obviously, because he can't see me with a face full of snow_ , and fly behind him. Flipping his frosted, blue hoodie over his head, I hold it there and decide to play a little guessing game. Even though I'm not British by blood, I can do a mean British accent, even causing some people I personally know to think I could've been born British and fit right in. _Well, time to put it to use._

"Hello," I say in my British accent. "I do believe you are Jack Frost, are you not?" He plays along, apparently wanting the fun in the game, not even trying to get out of my loose grasp on his hoodie, which is still over his face.

"Well, well. So this is the new Guardian, huh? British. Should I try to copy? Never tried that accent before." I can almost feel him smiling. "Yes, I am Jack Frost. And your name?" He leaves the question hanging in the air.

"Well, I believe in one question at a time, Mister Mischievous Frost. It makes things much simpler. So as to your first question, no. You should not try to copy for the fun in it. Doubt you'd be any good anyway," I say playfully. _I don't have to try to let my accent stay put. It just stays. How 'bout yours Jack?_

"Well, miss. I have to say, I'm very offended." He tries for a pro British accent, but doesn't quite make it there, which results in him dropping it completely. "And an offended Winter Spirit means a snowball in the face."

"Well," I say, again, without letting my British drop a beat, "you'll have to remember that you're not the only Winter Spirit here now. At least, that's what I think I am. The Man in the Moon didn't really tell me straightforward. I am supposed to figure it out on my own, I should think." I wait for the struggle to turn around, but it doesn't come. "Oh, and that accent was slightly less than perfect."

"Only slightly? Well, did I at least get a B?"

"Not even close, Mr. Mischief." I smirk, then realize he can't see it gracing my face. "I'm throwing you a smirk, Ig."

"Who?"

"Ig." I said.

"Ick?" he asks, quite seriously. "That's a horrible name! Why in the North Pole would you give me a nickname like that?" I realize his hoodie being tightly pulled over his head was probably affecting his hearing, so I went ahead and cleared it up for him. Right after I snickered, of course. Can't leave that out.

"Ig. I-G. Short for Iggy?" Brit-me still speaking. "You know, from the famous book series, Maximum Ride?"

"Who? Maximum Ride? Again, what's up with the names? Authors these days. Honestly..." He mumbled the last part, but seeing as I was right behind him, I heard it.

"Honestly? Honestly?! Honestly, you need to step up your game in class, freshman, because the whole world knows about Maximum Ride and I happen to be a part of it! Are you from this world?" I'm still playing around. _Man, messing with the Guardian of Fun is fun. Umm. 'Kay, did_ _not_ _mean to make that sound weird._

"Well, I always thought I was. I mean, that's what my memories all say. But I guess I could be otherwordly with these good looks."

"Think yourself a looker, do you Mr. Frost?"

"Why, yes. And I daresay you agree, as you're not denying it before you ask the question." I start to speak, but he cuts me off. "You do that a lot. And speaking of a lot - What's up with the whole formality thing? You Brits are always saying Mr. and Mrs. and Miss, and never give a name without one of them being there."

"Well, if you would quit jabbering on, I would tell you. But seeing as you're not too capable of shutting your mouth, I don't think I'll bother trying."

"Aw, don't give up on me yet." I can hear the smile in his voice. "I might get an A in the future."

"In what? Class? I thought we'd already established that you're failing that subject quite miserably." I smirk. "Oh, I'm smirking again, Ig." He exhales and I imagine he's rolling his eyes. "So what from this century do you know about? I would hope you would know something, seeing as you quite obviously have friends from this time period."

"Well, yeah. I do. I mean, I'm not clueless. Have to know your way around to be able to make the kids of the world smile. Being the Guardian of Fun and the Winter Spirit doesn't mean just flying around making snow clouds all the time, you know."

"Yes, I do believe I know that. And I'm not sure 'snow clouds' are a real thing."

"Well," he says, "then I just made it one." I sigh, by this time forgetting I still had my British accent on. I think that sometimes my mind just presets things beforehand to be on for a certain amount of time. That way I can focus on what I'm saying instead of how I'm saying it. "Hey! You sly cheater!"

"What?"

"You never told me your name!"

"Oh? And when did I ever say I would tell you? I think it'd be much more fun not to tell you."

"Oh, please don't make me guess. There are way too many names out there to guess them all before I have to bring you back as the new Guardian," he whines. "You have to tell me."

"Oh, and why is that? Because you're bored of guessing already? My, I'm shocked at you Jack Frost." He breathes out heavily and shortly, like an enraged spoiled toddler, at my words and crosses his arms. When I don't say anything, he gets the message and stops the little kid act.

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You tell me some of your favorite things and I'll tell you my name. Get to know you better personally before I let you chase me back to the North Pole."

"Okay." He pauses, thinking. "Like what?"

I fly to the front so I can keep his blue hood over his face, while getting into a different position, because I don't know about you, but I can only stay in one uncomfortable position for so long. And I consider being behind someone with your arms up over their shoulders and your hands trying to pull down at the same time, to be very uncomfortable. "Like, say, your favorite color, movie, book, etc. You know, the things you would usually have to give on the first day of elementary school."

"Hmm. Okay, British girl. You fire something, I'll answer it."

"Color."

"Blue."

"Book."

"Don't read much."

"That's not exactly an answer, but okay... Food?"

"Ice cream!" I laugh. "What's so funny about that?" he asks.

"It's just cute! That's what all the kids say."

"Oh I get it, haha. Back to the fire-away-Q&A?"

"Yes. Favorite-"

"How many more of these do I have to answer before you give me your name, because we can keep talking on the way there, and not to be rude to a new friend and all, but North said I should get you because I'd be the fastest. This isn't exactly fast."

"Fine. Then this will be the last one before I let the sun shine in your face again."

"You're very kind."

"Too much sometimes, I like to think. But then again, maybe not. It would depend on a lot of things we haven't the time to go into. Like you said, we must be on our way. So the last thing will be something generic like the others. Have you a favorite movie?"

JACK P.O.V.

"Well... I don't spend a lot of time inside or sitting down, but the last one I watched was-" I held myself back, because to be truthful, the last movie I watched was with a friend I no longer had. But the new girl didn't need to know that. Sadness is never a good way to start a career. _That's kind of what being a Guardian is, in a way. Not exactly, but it's a simple way to put it. There's a lot more than it just being a job, because none of us think of what we do as one, but then again..._ I got my thoughts off that track, and put them back to use on the question. I put my eyes up, trying to remember what the movie I had watched before that one was. "Oh yeah! Me and Jamie watched the first _Transformers_ movie!"

"Oh! Not a bad movie at all. Look, you moved up a letter grade."

"You know it? I thought not a lot of girls would watch stuff like that."

"Stereotyping much? And you'd be surprised. I know I am. I would've thought you'd like your own movie pretty high up on the scale. Maybe not your first choice, but they did get pretty much everything right." She pauses. "Alright, you're free to go." She lets go of my hoodie, but I don't move it away from my face. I'm kind of limp, and I don't move.

FAITH P.O.V.

"Jack?" I say. "I let go of your hood. Don't we need to start flying off?" I wait a few seconds, but he doesn't reply. I can't see his face because of the hood, but I'm pretty sure he's looking down anyway. "Oh, is this because I didn't give you my name?" I ask teasingly. He still doesn't say anything. Something falls, and I look at him. It's coming from beneath his hoodie. More drops fall. I tug my British accent away from my voice. _Oh gosh, I made him cry. He's crying.._

I hover lower and lift his hood up some, trying to see his face. I can finally see it, and my heart breaks. He's not looking at me. He's looking down, like I thought he would be. I speak softly, almost no more than a whisper. "Jack? I didn't mean to upset you." I look at his eyes as he finally looks up, surprise in the deep, ice blue irises.

JACK P.O.V.

Something about hearing that movie and the connection of watching it with a friend makes me stop. Suddenly, I don't care for moving around. The new Guardian wouldn't have known what this would do to me, heck the other Guardians didn't know how upset I was. I didn't let it show. But one thing after another reminding me of Trinity, after I tried so hard to momentarily forget how much it hurt. It was enough to tear me apart on the spot.

"Jack? I let go of your hood. Don't we need to start flying off?" She waits for a while, but I don't say anything back, only half hearing her anyway. "Oh, is this because I didn't give you my name?" She's trying to tease me, but it doesn't work. Sometimes, pain obliterates fun, even though I hate to admit it.

I'm silent, and my face doesn't show anything. Nothing at all, but tears slip down my cheeks as I look at the ground below me. The new girl tries to get lower and look at me I think, but I can't tell. I'm not looking at her. She lifts my hoodie just a bit, and I think she sees me, but again: I don't do anything.

"Jack? I didn't mean to upset you." It's so quiet. Barely passing as a whisper, but I know that voice. It's Trinity's voice. I look up at the new girl and see someone I've known for longer than I've known that fake-Brit. I can feel my eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Trinity?" She nods her head with a soft, small smile. "But you're..." I don't care anymore. I don't care how she's here. She is, and that's enough for me. I pull her into a tight hug. We both hold on tight and it doesn't get broken for a long time, me because I'm not able to, and her because she knows I need it. I let more tears slip down my cheeks into her hair, but this time they're tears of joy and relief. We break apart.

"Why did you let me think you were dead for this long?"

"Jack, it's only been five days," she says with a laugh. I gain my grin back.

"Oh, come on. You've got to know that it feels like way more than that for a person who's just lost one of their few friends." I laugh. "So, you've changed." I eye her up and down. New outift, new appearance. _And no shoes. Nice. Copycat._ She laughs.

"Yep." _Gosh, she's beautiful._ Apparently, I was staring because she waves her hand in front of my face with her right eyebrow slightly raised. I take a "step" back in the air and look down then back up quickly before meeting her beautiful blue eyes again. I rub the back of my neck a little and swing my staff, what I'm sure is a light blush running across my cheeks. She laughs at me again and starts flying away, a signal for me to 'come on slowpoke!'. My blush gets a little redder as I think about how gorgeous her laugh is, and I race off, willing it to go away for crying out loud.

We get to the North Pole.

"Well! This is it!"

 **Hi guys! It's me again! Alichesswondr88, just for all of you who skip my lovely little A/Ns at the beginning. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And yes, from now on, Jack is going to start liking Faith more and more. (Hint to all you out there in the audience: He doesn't know her name isn't Trinity anymore until next chapter.) And Faith already kinda likes him, so it shows more and more.**

 **To the person I know who asked me after reading last chapter, no: Faith did not say "Too bad I wasn't watching where I was going." because she was physically going to ram into something or someone. She just saw Jack Frost and knew she would have to figure out if she was going to be playful and mysterious or just plain happy.**

 **One other thing. I don't know how long after deaths funerals usually take place, but again, with this being based off a dream, it might be completely wrong! If it is, and you want to blame someone or something, don't blame me! Blame my brain for making all these crazy dreams in the first place! . (-P**


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hello again, dear readers! So glad to see you again - er, have you possibly reading? Idk, I can't actually see you. That would be weird, so... Anyhow. This does not all happen in the same chapter, but: Faith and Frost (Oh, ISN'T THAT JUST SO ADORABLE! XD Sorry, I had a fangirl moment.) meet up with the other Guardians, he learns her spirit name (which I will be using for all of eternity to address her now), they go to Trinity's funeral, Pitch shows his ugly face, Jack gets mad, Faith gets confused, and North turns into a pumpkin!**

 **North: What?!**

 **Alichess: Just kidding!**

 **North: Hey!**

 **Alichess: What, do you want to be a pumpkin?**

 **North: No.**

 **Alichess: 'Cause I can make it happen. *smiles evilly***

 **North: And I can put you on Naughty List.**

 **Alichess: *looks down* Alright, you got me.**

 **North: Ha! *smiles triumphantly***

 **Alichess: How did you get in here anyway?**

 **North: Magic snowglobes make great portals.**

 **Alichess: Ah, right. So, why'd you come in here again?**

 **North: Well, I hear you are writing about us Guardians beating Pitch's face in, so I come to read.**

 **Alichess: Well... You don't really get to beat his face in, but okay...**

 **North: On with story, yes?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF DREAMWORK'S PROPERTY OR CHARACTERS! I DO OWN MYSELF, MY DREAM, YADA-YADA! SORRY, HOLD ON A MINUTE...** _ **NORTH, WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN?!**_

FAITH P.O.V.

"Well! This is it!" I look at it in awe. I smile with wonder in my eyes, over at Jack, who looks like he just won a snowball championship. _And for what?- Seeing me smile surprisedly?_ I shrug it off. At least he's not crying. _'Cause that affects me too deeply. No more of my friends better be crying today. Today, well, according to what Jack said, I become a Guardian! But, a Guardian of what?_

"You can do a pretty mean British accent, you know? You had me convinced you were someone I didn't know."

"Oh, well thank you, Mr. Mischief," I reply with a British accent. _Just the one sentence won't hurt._ I go back to thinking what I could possibly be a Guardian of. I must be staring ahead without a smile, because the next thing I know, Jack's right beside me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yep! Just wondering how long I get to stay." I smile and race off.

"I don't know," Jack starts to say with a shrug, but realizes I said it to get him to do just that. I laugh and fly ahead, racing and twirling through the wind, rocketing through the air, still far ahead of my spirit friend.

I'm not even breathing hard as I touch down on the nearest roof.

"I WIN!"

"Hey, no fair! You started without me!" He crosses his arms lazily, in his laid-back manner.

"That's the point!" I put my hands on my hips and stick my tongue out at him, feeling like a little kid again. He runs forward and tackles me around the waist, throwing me off the roof, sending me free-falling. I hear his laugh until he doesn't hear me or see me. Luckily, I've seen enough of the outside of this place from the movie to know there's a somewhat hidden-from-view path back up.

"Trinity? Hey, come on!" He looks down over the edge of the roof. "Trinity?!"

I don't even think about laughing as I very angrily charge at him from behind and knock him to the ground. He's laying on his back, and has his eyes closed. He starts to sit up and shake his head, but when he starts to open his eyes, I start yelling.

"JACKSON! OVERLAND! FROST! What do you think you were DOING?!"

"Geez, Trin. I was just trying to have a little fun. No need to shriek like a banshee." His eyes focus on me long enough to know I'm not joking around. "Why are you so mad?"

"Why? Why?! Well, let me tell you why. Even though I'm a pretty good flyer, I was only made a spirit, let's see... FIVE FREAKING DAYS AGO! And not to mention, THIS PART OF THE ROOF ISN'T BUT TWENTY FEET AWAY FROM THE RAISED PART OF THE GROUND! SO I THINK I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO BE SHRIEKING LIKE A FREAKING BANSHEE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were just fine a minute ago. Don't lose your cool!" He tries to smile, but I can see he gets a little scared and flinches when I turn my back and start stomping away from him.

 _Even though I_ _am_ _mad, I'm not that mad._ I smirk. _I think I did a pretty good job of selling it. Let's see if he bought it._ Jack comes over to me slowly.

"You okay, Trin? You know, I just re-met you an hour ago. I don't want to fight."

"What makes you think I'm fighting? Don't see teeth and nails and claws out, do you?" I turn around with a huge smile on my face.

"You know, you have got to quit doing that."

"Doing what?" I play innocent. "Fine, I'll stop." He looks relieved. "For now," I add in. He rolls his eyes at me. "You know I'll stop. You just had to ask me to."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," I say, snapping the "p". "Come on, let's go! I've got some Guardians to finally meet!" I flew off the roof and turned to face him.

"Uh, Trinity? The meeting room's the other way."

"Right. You knew that."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't say I knew it. I said you did." We both chuckle and he leads the way to the open window on the other side of North's palace-like-place-thing... _It's HUGE!_

I land on the soft carpet, and feel immediately at home. I look over to Jack, who smiles and says, "Well, we're here."

Everyone looks up from where they've been laughing in the corner of the room. Bunny steps up. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for ya for ages." **(Quick note to the readers: Bunny and Jack will be competitive friends, but will not hate each other. Teasing and comments will be thrown back and forth, but that's normal for friends. Faith will be a bit nicer to Bunny than Jack is, but** **this is not a story where Bunny likes Faith** **. Seen too many stories where Jack and Bunny fight over the girl in the middle. That wasn't as quick as I thought. Sorry. Carry on!)**

North looks up. "Aah! New Guardian Manny spoke of is here! Does she know role Manny told us she was to play?"

I look confusedly from North to Jack. "Jack, what's he talking about?"

"No. I didn't know if I was supposed to tell her or not." He has a slight frown. "Did MiM say she should know?"

"Hey, guys! I'd really like it if you would quit talking about me like I'm not here. And since you brought whatever 'it' is up, you might as well tell me, because if you don't, I'll bug all of you until one of you lets up. Which I promise, I can make that be real soon." I finish off with a glare at no one in particular. When no one says anything, I sigh, roll my eyes up, then look back down, shaking my head slightly at myself. _Wow. What a way to make a first impression._ "I'm sorry. I've started making threats before we even introduced ourselves. You guys all know each other, and I know Jack, but I haven't met any of you in person before, so it's  really neat to be able to see you all." I flash a smile.

"Well, hello No-Name." Bunny steps up and shakes my hand. "The Man in the Moon didn't really tell us much about you or who you were. Didn't even provide a picture, so none of us were really knowing what to expect. But," he says. "You look alright to me. You just better not do anything stupid while you're here. After all, a new Guardian is a big thing for the world. 'Specially one that's just become a spirit of - whatever you're a spirit of." He steps back after making sure I've seen his boomerangs.

"Yes, I know Bunnymund, you are superior to all when it comes to boomerangs, and you could probably catch me unaware and knock my lights out. No need to flash them around. But," I raise my hands up in defense, "you are perfectly fine not to come up 100% friendly if you don't want to. Hope I didn't offend you."

"Not at all, mate."

"Cool." I look around for Tooth, but I get a full-sized view of her face and her big wide smile when she comes to inspect my teeth.

"Aaaaah! They're so white!" She gives me the biggest fangirl smile I've ever seen over teeth, and gives me a giant hug.

"Haheh. Hi, Tooth." I return the hug and look around. "Is Baby Tooth around?"

"Of course she is! She's always with me when I come to the North Pole. She loves to say hi to friends!" Right on cue, Baby Tooth flies off of Jack's shoulder and hovers at my level, saying hi in her own way. "Ha, she's already said hi to Jack. Is she okay, Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth gives my cheek a nuzzle and sits on my shoulder by my light blonde hair, sticking out with her brightly colored feathers. "I think that's a yes. Hey, Baby Tooth." I laugh as she stays with me.

Tooth looks at me again and chuckles. "I think she likes you as much as she likes Jack."

Bunnymund nudges Sandman awake, and he looks at me and waves. I wave back. "Hi Sandy."

North comes up to me and grips my tiny hand in his very large one. He seems to realize that shaking it very hard will most likely break it, and settles for a small shake.

"Hello, North."

"Hello, as Bunny said, No-Name. Nice to be properly introduced." His thick Russian accent comes through, but even though it's intimidating, it's also kind, to remind me that he's a friend. _As long as I don't screw something up._

"So... About that one thing..."

"What one thing?" he asks. "Oh, yes!" He says, seeing my pointed look. "Well, Manny was not very direct, but he said one thing to describe the new Guardian; you. He said something broken up about keeping all of us stable-"

"-like helping you all out?"

"Perhaps. But you did not let me finish."

"Sorry, North."

"Is okay. He said something about keeping us stable, but especially one. He was not exactly clear about what that meant, but is okay. We will figure it out. So-" he claps his hands together once, "-do you know what you are the Guardian of?"

"No idea. MiM didn't tell me anything but my name."

"Which is?"

Jack speaks up. "This is Trinity. Remember, guys? The girl from the lake?"

They start to nod their heads, but I cut in. "Actually, Jack, that's not my name anymore."

He cocks his head, like a puppy does when it's confused.

"I'm not Trinity anymore. I'm Faith Wonder."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He smiles. "It's a beautiful name." The others chime in with 'it really is' and Sandy nods and gives me two thumbs up to say he thinks so too.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the whole meeting everyone thing, North shows me around the North Pole. It's _AMAZING!_ It's still huge, but the things you see... _And the things I'll get to see every morning from now on 'til... Well, who knows when._

"Hey, North?"

"Yes, Faith?"

"How long will I get to stay here?"

"Well, you are Guardian, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And you are traveling Winter Spirit, yes?" he asks, looking at me.

"Um, maybe. Not sure on the last part. I mean, I have the powers and all, so I guess so. But definite yes to the traveling."

"Well, then you will always have room to stay here whenever you do not feel like wandering around." He smiles at me.

I look at him shocked. "Seriously?" He nods. "Eeeee!" I squeal. I can't help it! _I have a personal invitation to stay at the North Pole whenever I like!_ I throw my arms around him and smile one of the biggest smiles I've ever smiled before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, North!"

He chuckles. "You are welcome."

MY ROOM IS SO AWESOME! It's super big, and has lots of open space. I have a basic twin bed, a walnut-wood dresser, full-length mirror, a spot with a make-shift comfy couch for times when I just want to hang out alone or with my friends, and a beautiful walnut desk. It has lots of desktop area, five drawers placed around in various places, notebooks, writing supplies, art supplies, and a laptop! So I can type stories! **(Haha. But you gotta remember, this is based off me. And obviously, I'm not handwriting this because you wouldn't be able to see it on FanFiction if it wasn't typed.)**

So I'm in my new room _in the North Pole (!)_ and just relaxing. Laying on my bed, I'm staring up at the ceiling, lip-smiling **(you know, the ones where you smile but don't show your teeth)** , and listening to music from my phone through my earbuds. The song switches when "I'm On Top Of The World" gets done playing, and one of my favorite songs comes on. My door's shut, and I'm the only one in this end of the hallway with a bedroom, so I take out my earbuds, check once more to make sure my door's shut so I don't disturb anybody, and put it on full blast. _I love this song!_ 3 I start singing, and I'm louder because nobody's around to watch me or hear me. A couple seconds into the song, I have to do something other than sitting, so I start dancing and find out that even though I wasn't the best dancer before I died, now I am so much more flexible, and a way better dancer! Plus the whole 'I can fly' thing. Opens a person's possibilities to so many more moves.

 **Just Like Fire (From P!nk)**

I know that I'm running out of Time

I want it all mm-mmm

And I wish that people would quit trying to turn me off

I want it on mm-mmm

And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher

But I feel like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars

Even when I give it all away, I want it all mm-mmm

We came here to run it! Run it! Run it!

We came here to run it! Run it! Run it!

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I could light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I'll kick that ceiling

What'cha gonna say?

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire (it, run it, run it

We came here to run it, run it, run it)

And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same mm-mmm

But I would rather that we go our different ways

Than play the game mm-mmm

But no matter the weather

We can do it better

You and me together, forever and ever

We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I could light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I'll kick that ceiling

What'cha gonna say?

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire (it, run it, run it

We came here to run it, run it, run it)

So look, I came here to run it

Just 'cause nobody's done it

Y'all don't think I can run it

But look, I've been here, I've done it

Impossible, please

Watch me do it with ease

You just gotta believe

Come on, come on with me

What's a girl to do?

Ooh, what's a girl to do?

Hey, what's a girl to do?

Oh, what's a girl to do-o?

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I could light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I could light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I'll kick that ceiling

What'cha gonna say?

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire (it, run it, run it

We came here to run it, run it, run it - uh-huh, uh-huh)

Just like fire

 **(And if you guys haven't watched the music video for it, you really should. It's amazing! AND IT CAME FROM ONE OF MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE MOVIES! - ALICE THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS! Obviously I love it; where else would my username come from? I LOVE WOnDERlAnD! Yes, I meant to do that - Wonderland's crazy! 3)**

I finish up the song and spin with joy. Of course, the first time spinning around, I'm not sure if I saw what I think I might've seen, so I spin back around. Wiping the smile off my face immediately would be ridiculous if no one was there. But of course, there is. _Why am I not surprised?_ Actually, though, I'm quite surprised.

"Jack?" He looks at me. The door is wide open, and he's standing there, looking at me like he's had an astonished smile on the whole time and is now trying to wipe evidence of its existence off because he's been caught. "I thought you guys had Guardian work to do." He shrugs, trying to go for a nonchalant look. He starts to turn around to make his escape, but doesn't go quickly enough. "How long have you been standing there?" He stops, realizing he can't shrug his way out of that question.

Turning around, he puts his staff in his left hand, rubs the back of his neck with his right, and looks at the ground. He doesn't answer. "How long have you been standing there?"

He finally looks up at me. He sighs. "Since the beginning of the song, I think. I heard blasting music, and decided to come in and check on you. I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I figured I was probably okay because you had the music up super loud."

"What... What were the first words you heard?"

"Well, I heard the music start up with something about running out of time and... wanting it all? I knocked after that, and when you didn't answer, I opened the door and have kind of been standing here since then..." He finishes sheepishly. "I didn't mean to intrude. You're just really good."

"What?" I look at him questioningly.

"You're a good dancer, and your voice is amazing, so I just stood here." He says it really fast, and I almost don't catch it all. I think that was his point.

"Well, that works for me."

He looks up. "Huh?"

"What? Do you want me to say something else?"

"No. I just thought you'd be mad or something."

"No. I'm not mad. I would just strongly advise you to not stand there for - how long is this song? -" I look at the screen on my phone after turning it on. "- two or three minutes."

"Um. 'Kay."

"Were you looking for me for any particular reason?"

"No. In all honesty, I was just going to ask you if you liked it here so far."

"Is that even a question?"

"I don't know. Different people have different preferences."

"Well," I say. "I definitely like it here. Thanks for asking." I let out a breath and spin around. "I love this place and I LOVE this room!"

"Well that's good. One thing North knows about everybody is what they like, as far as material objects go." He smiles. _Gosh, he's cute._ I turn around so I won't stare like a creep, and agree with him.

"Yeah, he certainly does know that."

"So. It's only... Well, I don't know exactly what time it is, but there's always time to have fun in the day, and we haven't even had lunch yet. Which, according to mathematics, equals lots of opportunities to go prank someone or do whatever we feel like." He swings his hand with his pointer finger up around as he says 'lots' and I turn around with a confused look on my face.

"Where did you go to school Snowboy? 'Cause I have no idea what kind of a school gets pranks and lunch out of math class."

"Why, the very best one. The School of Jack Frost, The Awesome Guardian."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, yeah. That cleans it up. Here, how about a real math problem?"

"Nah. I was never real good at it."

"Well, I'm not leaving this room until you do at least one math problem."

"Fine. Five times two is ten. Now we can go fly or something!"

"Nope. I'm thinking... Algebra." I give him a devious smile and he gives me a slightly annoyed, slightly scared look.

"Oh, please no."

"Algebraeic equations. Those are what I'm best at. Come on." I push him to my desk and into the chair. "Just one." He looks at me like I just threatened to forever take the fun out of all things related to winter. I smile. _Hah! This really is fun! I mean, I really would rather be out in the snow wacking him in the face with snowballs, but you don't let that stuff show when you're trying to torment someone. Besides, this torment's just teasing. It's just one problem. He's just acting like it's worse than it really is for the show of it all._

I think, tapping a pen to my lips, before getting a sheet of looseleaf wide-ruled paper out and turning it around to write on it. It's not too hard, but that doesn't mean I made it easy. 10x=5(4x-24). I turn the paper back around to Jack, who looks at it, looks back at me, and asks me, "Seriously?" When I smile innocently, he bangs his head on his arms, which are now crossed on top of the desk. I'm just standing on the other side of the desk, watching him. "These are the thing I'm worst at."

"Oh, now that can't be true. You have to be better at this than at class," I teased him. He looks up at me with those gorgeous, big blue eyes and takes a pencil from the organizer on the desk's top. Sighing, he sweeps his moonlight-colored hair away from his eyes and looks at the problem.

"Let's get this over with then."

 **Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make this chapter so long, but it just sort of... was. I know, I know. I'm the one typing it and I could've broken it up into smaller pieces, but between you and me, lets keep the pitchforks and torches to a minimum. Okay? Okay.** _ **Whew...**_

 **Just Like Fire is one of the best songs I've ever heard and you really need to watch the video for it as well as the entire Looking Glass movie. That is not a suggestion. It is a fact. Deal with it.**

 **I'm really hoping you guys are liking this story, and even though it's based off my original dream, this whole chapter never really happened. Dreams are funny sometimes. And although it didn't skip all the really interesting parts, my mind did for whatever reason, take a very huge time leap and went from me meeting the Guardians to me and Jack being at my funeral to one scene where I was being comforted by Pitch at a lake for something. ? (I have no idea what happened or why I was crying, so I'm going to have to either A: ask my mind what happened, or B: completely make something up. When I write the chapter, I will tell you guys which one it had to come to with 100% honesty. It's probably going to be the second one. I'd be surprised if it wasn't. But then again; who said I didn't lead an interesting life? And for all of you who remember that fragment of a sentence from an earlier chapter, bravo.) After that, it did** **another** **time leap and went straight to a *SUPER MAJOR EXCITING EVENT*. And when I write the chapter that has that event, I will put exactly those words into the A/N first thing. Like this:**

 ***SUPER MAJOR EXCITING EVENT* And welcome back to this reality writing show where a girl spends all her life writing this story for who knows how many viewers.**

 **No, I won't say the last part. Just the part in all caps. And, again, no. The event is not going to happen in this ending A/N. That would be stupid of me. Who puts a chapter into an ending A/N? Not me... IDK, maybe somebody would, but probably not me. At least, I don't think so... Maybe not... I'm getting very confused. Hey! Just like Faith!**

 **I will definitely be writing more JackXoc and maybe some JackXreader in the future, so if you have any ideas, please send them to me and I will write them down somewhere and try not to lose them in my very messy room. That way, I can possibly use some of them. Even if they're just ideas for cute fluffy one-shots. I LOVE FLUFF!**

 **So it's officially bye for this chapter. See you soon I hope!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hello my fellow readers! Just to clear some things up, I started writing a lot of the chapters on my computer's regular documents space, Author's Notes and all, before I started posting them, and in all honesty, did the same thing with this chapter and probably a couple more after this one. Which means that if I just posted the chapters word for word and didn't mention how wonderful you all are, it's not because I don't appreciate you. It's just because I'm too lazy to actually change the A/Ns I had before typing them onto FanFiction.**

 **Jack:** **That's alright, Alichess. I'm pretty sure that didn't need explaining.**

 **Alichess:** ***groan* First North, now you. What is you people's fascination with my utterly boring room? Because if it's the story, like I told North, you can just get on the site and read it from somewhere else. I don't like people looking over my shoulder while I'm typing up a story. It doesn't leave much room for personal space.**

 **Jack:** **Wow, that's sure welcoming.**

 **Alichess:** **Sorry, but it's the truth.**

 **Jack:** **You really do act just like Faith, you know?**

 **Alichess:** ***low tone* You are such a doofus. *regular tone* That's because I am! I just had to use a different name, and Alichess is way longer than Faith.**

 **Jack:** **By three letters. Why couldn't you just use your real name instead of your username or Faith?**

 **Alichess:** ***sighs heavily, holds head in hand, then looks up at Jack like he's absolutely stupid* Go read the second Author's Note, will ya? *looks back down and sighs again, low tone* Idiot.**

 **Jack:** **Well if I have to be an idiot, at least I'm a cute idiot, right? *grins***

 **Alichess:** ***looks back up at Jack* You really think I think you're cute? What on earth would make you think that? *trying not to blush or stare***

 **Jack:** **Oh, I don't know. Little things here and there.**

 **Alichess:** **I don't think so.**

 **Jack:** **Oh really?! Your laptop's backscreen says otherwise. *full out smiles***

 **Alichess:** ***turns around horrified, starts pulling up random stuff on laptop to hide the numerous pictures of Jack on the background, puts everything away, and pulls up this chapter* I have work to do! And you really are an idiot. It's not a 'backscreen', it's a 'background'.**

 **Jack:** **Hey! I'm not really an idiot!**

 **Alichess:** **Oh yeah, stay here and watch what happens next.**

 **Jack:** ***starts to get worried, and tries to leave***

 **Alichess:** **Oh no you don't. Payback. *duct tapes him to a chair and takes his staff away* Come on, Frosty. Let's see you solve this math problem.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things Dreamworks owns. Except maybe a laptop. Don't know, maybe they have higher tech equipment than me. Also, having Jack Frost duct-taped to a chair in my room does not count as owning him. He's a person, not an object.**

JACK P.O.V.

"I really don't know how to do one of these. Can you please stop torturing me?"

"Well, I could, but we made a deal."

"I never agreed to it."

"And yet, you never tried to get up." I looked away from her blue eyes and stared at the jumble of letters and numbers she had put on the paper in front of me. 10x=5(4x-24). _How do you even solve a math problem with letters in it? Do they stand for something?!_

I looked back up at her. "Come on, Jack. It's not that hard. Quit trying to play around. You're losing daylight." I furrow my brow and stare hard at the paper, trying to remember something, anything that'll help me out. But I come up with... Nothing. "Wow, you really can't do one of these, can you?" she asks, somewhat politely. I look up at her, straighten up in the chair, let my face loosen up, and shake my head.

"Nope. Can't make heads or tails of it." I lean back in the chair, exhausted from just looking at the thing. _How does she think that makes sense?_

She laughs lightly. "How long has it been since you walked into a school building, young Mister Frost?"

"Well, actually, you're the young one here. But I don't know the answer to that other question. Maybe... Since I actually had to go to school? You know, before I died and all?" I shrug my shoulders. "Don't really need a superb education to be a Guardian. You just have to know the kids." I smile. She acts like a reflections of me, smiling back, and her smile makes my heart melt. _Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? And where are all these weird phrases coming from?!_

"Here. I'll show you how to do it, then we can go play in the snow or prank someone or something. It'll be lunch soon anyway."

FAITH P.O.V.

When Jack said he didn't know how to do an algebraeic equation, I thought he meant he didn't know it real well. Turns out he doesn't know anything about it at all.

"See, you take the 5 and distribute it to everything inside the parenthesis." He nods and I continue. "That gives you 10x=20x-120. Then you need to move all of the x's to one side of the equation, so you subtract 20x from both sides to keep it equal, which leaves you with -10x=-120, because whatever you do to one side of the equation, you do to the other side." I look at Jack, and he's concentrating on the paper real hard, watching as I solve the problem before his eyes, making sense of the string of nonsense he sees. "Then, to get the x by itself and figure out what it's value is, you need to divide everything by -10." He looks especially confused, so I explain further. "Because when a number and a variable are side by side with nothing inbetween them, they're being multiplied together." He looks up at me. "Inverse operations are undoing whatever's being done, so you divide by the number that's with the variable. In this case, that's -10. So when you divide everything by -10, you're left with x=12, because a negative divided by a negative equals a positive. Checking to see if it works is easy because all you do is plug it back in. 10 times 12 is 120, and 5 times the equivalent of 4 times 12 minus 24 is also 120, making them equal. So it works!"

I look up at him expectantly with a huge smile. Honestly, I loved algebraeic equations. They were always my favorite thing to do in Algebra class, because they made so much sense. But instead of smiling or nodding or something else to show recognition of knowing anything of what I'm talking about he just looks up at me with no expression.

He purses his lips, holding his chin in his right hand, then flings it in a semi-circle in front of him and down to the ground. "Yeah, you lost me before you even started. Good thing you know something you're never gonna need to know about again, though. Just in case that makes you feel better. I don't think anyone could ever make sense of algebra to me. Not even if they tried for a million years." He smiles a gorgeous smile with his perfect, straight, white teeth, and looks at me.

Rushing out of my desk chair, he takes my hand and pulls the door closed on the way out of my bedroom. He doesn't let go, and I'm okay with that. Creating sheets of ice to slide on, he leads me down the halls and I follow him, just laughing. We're having a great time, and I honestly have to admit to myself that I do like this better than explaining math to someone like Jack.

 _Someone like Jack. Ha, but you still like him._ I'm shocked at the choice of words my mind chose to use. I'm not completely sure if that's all of me thinking or not. But I don't argue back. Suddenly we stop.

"Haha! Jack! Why'd you stop?" I open my eyes and see North standing over us, blocking our path. "Oh."

"Is lunchtime. But... You both need to clean this up before any lunch is served to you. Don't try asking for some until you are completely done with job. I told yetis to keep all food away from you until then." He walks off smiling slightly.

"My, my. This has been an interesting first day."

"Yep. Just another regular at the North Pole. Between you and me," he said, leaning closer with his hand covering one side of his face from a side view, "we could probably just make this whole thing disappear since it's all just ice. I mean, how hard could it be?"

I shrug, and try to make the ice all disppear at once, but it doesn't quite work that way. It's more like, if I want it to disappear, I have to actually move to a place where the ice is in my line of sight. _It doesn't usually work like this. I wonder why._ "Man, North has got to have bewitched this carpet or something. I think I could usually just make it all disappear as long as I knew where it all was."

He looks at me with a smirk. "Guess we have some flying to do then." He takes my hand and starts flying us around the halls, me just going along with it until I realize something.

"Hey, wouldn't it be a whole lot faster if we split up? You know, twice the work done in half the time?"

"Yeah, but if you're not chaperoning me, I might find an excuse to make more ice. And that would equal-"

"-more work." I finish with a smirk. I roll my eyes, but keep a hold of his hand. _I wonder why he hasn't let go yet._

We finish the job relatively easily and quickly, only pausing here and there to swerve around a yeti or not cause a whole mountain of toys to crash to the ground. Right after, we speed-fly to the place we're all eating lunch at, tumbling in the air with smooth, acrobatic moves every so often, but laughing and smiling the whole way there.

JACK P.O.V.

"Man, North has got to have bewitched this carpet or something. I think I could usually just make it all disappear as long as I knew where it all was." I glance over at her. She has a truly puzzled expression on.

"Guess we have some flying to do then." I take her hand, and inwardly rejoice when she doesn't pull away. We start flying around together, and boy is this fun!

"Hey, wouldn't it be a whole lot faster if we split up? You know, twice the work done in half the time?" She looks at me as she speaks, and I find myself not wanting to let go of her hand, which I've been holding since we started flying above all the ice I created for sledding. So I scramble around in my mind for an excuse, put my usual smirk back in place, look over at her and say something that actually seems to make sense. _Cause I mean, DUH. We're talking about me here._

"Yeah, but if you're not chaperoning me, I might find an excuse to make more ice. And that would equal-"

"-more work." She says it with a smirk and a roll of her eyes, but doesn't drop my hand. _Wow. I can't believe she actually took that. I thought she'd be a lot more stubborn about it. Or threaten me. That probably would've worked too._

I look at a clock as we fly as fast as we can to the room we're all eating in. _That didn't take long. Only ten minutes with our fast flying!_ I chuckled to myself, and sped up, dropping Faith's hand for the first time since I grabbed it ten minutes ago, and flew past her to the doors of the room. I open them and fling some wind backwards as I turn around just in time to see her face before the doors shut.

"Haha! And that is how you win a race!"

"And this is how you make an entrance!" I hear from the other side of the door.

FAITH P.O.V.

I smile and lift my hands up and forward, bringing wind of my own to open the doors back up. With a lot of force. _Gosh, I hope Jack didn't stay right in front of the doors._ When the doors open, I let my eyes close and my body float, my feet lifting up off the carpet delicately. I can feel my hair swirling in gentle spirals and waves around my head, up off my back and neck as if it were alive and waking up from a deep slumber. I create a very few number of snowflakes and let them gently swirl around in circles, rising and falling around me. My arms are now relaxed and I let it all fade slowly away as I open my eyes. Everyone is staring at me.

 _Whoops. Didn't mean to make that much of a commotion. I think having fun was letting me get a little carried away._

"Show off." I look over at Jack, and he's standing to my right. He's being unnaturally still when all of a sudden he bursts forward and makes it snow all over top of me, careful not to let any drop onto the floor.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"Yep. You know, you almost hit me with those doors."

"Oh. Well, I'm lucky that you're quick then, aren't I?"

"You sure are."

"Uh-hmm." **(I have no idea how to type out that sound.)** North clears his throat.

"Right. Sorry." North rolls his eyes slightly with a grin and waves us over to the table with his hand. Jack and I sit down and start eating, and man, is it good! I mean, everything is good! These yetis could dress up, learn English, and become professional chefs!

I'm so lost in my own thoughts about yetis and food and Guardian stuff and who knows what else (all while having a song in my head), that I don't notice everyone else leaving until I'm the only one in the room. _Well, it isn't all bad._ I start humming Just Like Fire again, and even though I'm not being loud, I know I'm not making an extra effort to be quiet either. I leave my dishes where they are and leave a frosty 'Thank You!' on the table for the yetis. Getting up, I wonder what I should do, and just start aimlessly walking around.

 **Okay, yes. I know this probably wasn't exactly the most fun chapter to read, but all things will come in due time. I'm thinking of putting one more genuine scene of fun in before letting the action burst through the door. So that first scene I mentioned, the crying at the lake with Pitch (** _ **Weird**_ **...) one, will be coming within the next couple of chapters. And a big sorry to everyone who thinks I ruined the story by sharing info for that one scene. I did not, however, ruin the story. Haha, I just told you a teaser so you'd stick around! XD Honestly, I just didn't think it was a big enough scene to keep in secret code. Plus it was just plain weird. That scene in my dream didn't come with sound. Just one flash of it. So... Yeah.**

 **I will not, however, be telling you what is said during the scene, what actually happens during the scene, or anything else leading up to it though before any of it actually happens in chapter form. So there's an opportunity for a smile. Come on reader, I know you want to smile at something today. If there is anyone who is not amused, send me a message via whatever saying 'Chapter 7: End A/N, not amused.' so I can laugh and ask you if Grumpy Cat was your teacher. Or just shake my head and smile. To each their own, I guess. :)**

 **So that's it for this chapter. And next chapter... Well, next chapter = more fun!**

 **Jack:** **Seriously? More math?**

 **Alichess:** **That first was one Algebra, to be specific. This is just a basic fact.**

 **Jack:** **Whatever. *rolls gorgeous, blue eyes* Can I get out of this chair now?**

 **Alichess:** **Sure. Tell me how long it took you when you do get out. *gets up and walks out of room smirking***

 **Jack:** **Crap.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **So this is one more scene of fun before something happens to unlock action's door. Ah! I know, exciting right!? I'm excited too! Oh, and feeling very smug. 'Cause guess what?**

 **Alichess:** **Hey, Jack? You want to tell the readers why I'm feeling so very smug and happy right now?**

 **Jack:** **Nope.**

 **Alichess:** **Aw, come on!**

 **Jack:** **No.**

 **Alichess:** **Party pooper! Fine! I'll tell them! It took Jack 40 minutes to get out of the chair he was duct-taped to! Ha, isn't that hilarious?! XD**

 **Jack:** **Not fair! You didn't even give me my staff back!**

 **Alichess:** **Oh well. Your loss. But you have it back now.**

 **Jack:** **Yep. *smiles evilly* And now I can deal out a slice of revenge pie.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh no. *fear in widened eyes, tries to back up* *nervous tone* Why'd you decide to wait all the way 'til now, Jack?**

 **Jack:** **So I could humiliate you just this once in front of all your readers.**

 **Alichess:** **Well, they technically can't see me...**

 **Jack:** **Don't worry. They won't have to see you to know just how humiliating you look when a mini blizzard hits you. And telling you what's going to happen isn't going to change anything because you can't do anything to stop it. Ha! So there!**

 **Alichess:** ***gives short scream of surprise as mini blizzard hits me* *shivering in mini mountain of snow covering me* Jack! Can I get out now?**

 **Jack:** **Nope.**

 **Alichess:** **Well how long do I have to stay in here?**

 **Jack:** **Ahm... Let's say... I don't know, 40 minutes? *smirks, even though Alichess can't see it***

 **Alichess:** **WHAT?! I can't stay in here that long! I'm human, Jack! I'll get hypothermia and die! Get me out of here!**

 **Jack:** **Why should I?**

 **Alichess:** **I just told you! *in ominous and threatening voice mixed with growl*** _ **My death will be on your hands.**_ **And the Man in the Moon doesn't turn everyone you know into Guardians just because you want him to.**

 **Jack:** **But you're Faith, technically speaking. And besides, you've only been under that warm blanket of snow for about 5 minutes!**

 **Alichess:** **It's a cold mountain of snow, Jack. And I have to type up the next chapter! If you don't let me out, my precious readers won't know what happens next!**

 **Jack:** **Well. You're not the only one in the room with fingers.**

 **Alichess:** *** angry voice* Jack! Don't you dare touch my laptop or I swear by the time you let me out, you will have no more fingers to type anything with!**

 **Jack:** ***stares at mini mountain of snow where Alichess is buried* Fine. It is your dream. *grumbles in low tone* Although I'm technically in your head enough to know the basic plotline. *regular volume, nervous tone* Just to be sure, if I haven't touched your computer, you won't cut my fingers off, right?**

 **Alichess:** **I won't cut your fingers off if you haven't touched it, no. But I will come back as a ghost to haunt you if you don't let me out from under this snowbank!**

 **Jack:** **Right... This might take a while. Do you mind if I just type up the Disclaimer? So they don't have to wait for me to get you out?**

 **Alichess:** ***groans slightly* Fine. Yes, Jack. Just hurry up...**

 **Jack:** **Alright, here you guys go. Have fun, and I will tell** _ **you**_ **how long it took me to get Alichess out of her mini mountain of fun here! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: The author of this well written fanfiction, AKA Alichess88, appreciates you all as she is screaming her head off right now. She does not own any of the Dreamworks company's property or Wonderland. She does own her own dream, because... who else would? I, Jack Frost like to think I own myself. But I am apparently Dreamworks' too. Oh well. Sorry. Banshee author alert!**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

"Wake up, Faith," I whisper.

"Uhhh... Idonwannawakeup," she groans, barely audible. She rolls over onto her other side and falls back asleep. Her breathing is steady, and for a second I consider just leaving her to her dreams. But after thinking about it for a second more... _Do I really want to? Nah._

I whisper again, though I don't know why, because there's no one else with a bedroom in this end of the hall. And don't mistake what I'm saying. By this end of the hall, I don't mean there's someone three or four rooms over. I mean that the whole 300 ft. long hall is empty of bedrooms from this end of it 'til about 200 ft. down. So yeah, this just reaffirms how ginormous North's place is.

When she doesn't get up, I lean right over into her face and tell her, in a normal voice, to get up so we can go play outside in the snow. She doesn't move an inch. There is no way she's faking this. I blow in her face. Anyone who's awake would bolt up, hitting their head most likely against mine. And most people who are asleep would wake up and reach up with their hand, smacking me in the face. _Well, at least that's what I think would happen. Never exactly tried it before. But that's what happens to everyone else who blows in their friend's face._

I shove her a bit. She doesn't move. I lean my knees on the bed and start shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. She's still asleep. _Gosh! MiM didn't switch her and Sandmans' minds, did he?_ I make it snow over her, and all she does is roll back over where I can see her face again, and smile slightly in her sleep. _Man, what does it take to get this girl out of bed?!_

I throw my hands up in the air and sit down on the floor thinking. Why don't I go sit on the couch instead? Because I'm trying not to wake anyone else up. Actually, it's just because it's on the other side of the room, and I just got up myself. I sigh and let it blow my cheeks out. I made it stop snowing on Faith, and now with the snow in her hair and a peaceful look on her sleeping face, she just looks like an angel. _Well, an angel that's dead asleep._

I'm thinking and thinking and thinking, and all of a sudden, I get a very bright and somewhat devious idea. I don't know if it'll work or not, but I hope so. Honestly, it's a last resort, but nothing else so far has worked, and this is the only thing I can think of at the moment. I look at her sleeping face one more time, and reach my hand down to push some hair out of her eyes. Then I smile, get ready, smirk, and tickle her through the sheets. She shoots up almost immediately. _I guess this angel_ _is_ _ticklish._

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I hear someone telling me to wake up, but I'm not sure if it's really happening or if it's just me dreaming. I mumble back that I don't want to get up, and roll over, returning to a Wonderland dreamland. I'm walking with Alice, dressed in crazy Wonderlandian clothing, clutching a teapot, and talking to Chess (the Cheshire Cat), who is curled up around my shoulders. But something starts tickling my midsection and all of a sudden they fade away, promising to talk to me again when I'm asleep. I bolt up and the first thing I see is Jack smirking at me.

"Hey, Snow Angel."

"Good morning," I mumble, rubbing my eyes. I stretch and yawn. "Was that you tickling me?"

"Trust me, it was a last resort, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I say, "you shouldn't be surprised. Before I was a Guardian or a spirit or anything, I once had a chair fall on me while I was sleeping and I didn't wake up!" **(Ha! True story! (-D)**

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" I smile.

"Wait, then how do you know it fell on you?"

"Well, when I woke up, my mom asked me if I was okay. I said yeah and asked why, and she told me that one of the kitchen chairs we had used to keep our makeshift living room tent up had fallen on me in the middle of the night. And that I hadn't woken up!" I laugh a little at the memory.

"Wow."

"So why did you want me to wake up? I was walking with Alice and Chess."

"Who?"

"And Tarrant was about to join us. You know, Alice, the Cheshire Cat, and the Mad Hatter from Wonderland? We were all going to have a mad tea party!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but look! There's snow outside!"

I look out the window. "Yeah, I know Jack. There's lots of snow outside every day here. It's the North Pole." I emphasize the last part, hoping he'll catch my drift.

"Yeah, but I want to see what all you can do with your powers! Because we know you have a lot of the same powers as me, but I want to see what the extent of them are! And when's the perfect time to do it? When nobody else is awake!"

"O-Okay. But I told Tooth last night that I would meet her at her palace today before lunch so we could just talk like friends."

"That's fine. You'll have plenty of time to do that!" He looks at me with a huge smile on his face. I give in.

"Okay!"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Um. Jack, I'm not going out in my pajamas." I look at him with one eyebrow raised. His face goes red. He stutters a bit.

"R-right. I-I'll - I mean, I'll just... Yeah." He flies out quickly. I chuckle and shake my head when he's gone, make sure the door's shut with a blast of wind, and picture my usual clothes. When I open my eyes, I'm in them and I decide to make my fingernails blue with little snowflakes and my toenails just white. I walk over to my bathroom and have a little fun with putting makeup on the regular way. I only use my imagination power thing to fix little imperfections, and soon I have powdery-light blue eyeshadow on, a little bit of mascara, and pink glossy lip gloss. No need for blush, my now naturally pale skin looks fine without it.

I walk out and see Jack leaning against the wall opposite my door. He looks at me, notices my makeup I think, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he says 'come on', and flies through the halls to get to the doors leading outside. Which are also huge, if I might add. _It's going to take me a while to get used to this place._

After creating the usual things Jack can, I fly around in loops and swirls, just enjoying being free out here in the open air, with no ceilings and walls to bump your head on. Believe me, I've already done that once or twice. It hurts.

Jack and I start racing, from one place to another, just going around the building and around it again. From one end to the other, then the next round be completely around it in a circle. We're very competitive, and have each won about half of the races. We're immortal and about equal, so it's not really a surprise. But we have fun with it anyway.

We're racing from the doors inside to the third red and white pole we can see.

"Aaannnd... Go!" he shouts.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!"

"I won't have to try!" He zooms past me laughing and I speed up, passing him and going a whole lot faster than him. And he's not even letting me win.

 _Woohoo! Take that, Jack!_ I shout it as loud as I can. I get to the pole first and do a victory dance. I turn around with my signature big smile. _Ha! I WIN AGAIN!_ I laugh and stick my hands on my hips. I fly back inside and turn around in the air, flying headfirst backwards, like when you swim backwards on your back in the pool in the summertime. As I look back at him, Jack's still standing there. He's facing me and he has a confused look on his face for some reason. _Aw, poor guy. Really thought he was gonna win that one, didn't he?_ I smile and turn back around to watch where I'm going.

I look at a clock as I fly past. _It's almost lunchtime! I need to get flying to Tooth's! Or rather, get to North's snowglobe room so I can get to Tooth's._

I head to North's snowglobe room and grab a magical portal. I fly around and tell North I'm heading to Tooth's then throw the snowglobe in my hand to the ground. As I jump through, it feels like I'm floating before getting thrown back into reality. At Tooth's Tooth Fairy Palace, of course. I see a flash of brightly colored feathers in the center of the room and fly towards it.

"Hi Tooth!"

She turns around. "Hi Faith! I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?"

"No, I just got here!" I say with a smile.

"Oh, good!" She's so excited to see me!

For the next hour, we laugh and laugh and laugh, and Tooth shows me around her palace, simultaneously showing me what she does for the children with teeth they just lost because of all the mini fairies flying around her. When it comes to be lunchtime, we portal back to North's and I put the magical snowglobe back in it's place before walking out to join everyone else. After lunch, Jack stops me.

"Hey, Faith? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure, Jack," I say smiling.

"How long have you known about your telepathy powers?"

I look at him with a very confused facial expression and do the whole 'confused puppy' head tilt. "What?"

"Your - telepathy powers..." He finishes as if it's general knowledge and 'why should I be at all confused about this?'.

"I don't have telepathy powers, Jack." I pronounce each word clearly and separate them somewhat so I can emphasize that I'm not joking. I raise my eyebrows up, then furrow them. "Are you feeling okay? Or is this just a joke?" I smile slightly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm feeling great. But no, this isn't a joke. When we were racing earlier, I heard you shout "Woohoo! Take that Jack!", which wasn't weird. But then you turned around and I could see your face, and-"

"Ummm, yeah. And you looked really confused. But if you're trying to make this up, I am really having a hard time seeing the point in it. 'Cause it's not tricking me, even though it'd be funny if it did." I smile openly, but quit when he waits a second and continues speaking, picking his sentence up from where I cut him off at.

"No, but when you turned around and said "Ha! I WIN AGAIN!", you weren't moving your lips any." "At all," he adds, seeing my confused face.

"Soo... You're trying to make me believe that I have... telepathy powers, is that right?" I chuckle and start to head towards my room. "You know, Jack. You had me going for a minute there."

"No, I'm being honest to dead serious." He grabs my hand and looks at me. "Just try. Please?"

"Okaaayy..." " _Umm... How's this? Because I'm pretty darn sure no one can hear me if I'm just thinking. Even if I'm trying to send it to them really hard."_

He looks at me with surprised, wide open eyes. Then he smiles and jumps up and down. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! FAITH, YOU HAVE TELEPATHY POWERS! Okay, here! You try reading what I'm about to think, like getting a message!"

I laugh. "Okay!" He stops and smiles, and I 'feel' out with my mind powers or whatever, trying to read what he's trying to send.

" _Can you hear me? Is it working?"_

" _Yes."_ I stare into his blue eyes, an icy reflection of my own, as I finally understand what's going on. "It's working... I REALLY  DO HAVE TELEPATHY POWERS!"

"YEAH, YOU DO!" We both laugh like crazy, smiling like maniacs, and he picks me up and spins me around. He lets go after a while. "Come on, we've gotta tell North and the others!" So off we go, flying around the North's palace to the meeting room at top speed, streaking through the halls like bullets, the wind we make in our faces and combing messily through our hair, laughter ripping from out throats, and all smiles and bright eyes.

* * *

 **So yeah! I know, awesome right! My mind makes up some of the best dreams sometimes! XD**

 **I'm thinking that the funeral will be next chapter and Pitch will show his face in the one after that. If everything goes according to plan. And I mean, I'm kindof excited. Even though Pitch isn't a good guy, he makes a great villain. You know, not uninteresting?**

 **Jack:** ***shocked* Alichess! You're not supposed to be on his side for anything!**

 **Alichess:** **Relax, Jack. All I said was he wasn't a boring villain. That doesn't mean I like him.**

 **Jack:** **Whew. *wipes brow* I honestly didn't know what to think.**

 **Alichess:** **What? You actually think? That's astonishing! Should I quote you for that? *smirks***

 **Jack:** **Haha. Very funny, Alichess. But I think all you're trying to do is distract me from saying the very thing I promised your dear readers I would relay to them.**

 **Alichess:** ***sighs* *in bored voice* Go ahead.**

 **Jack:** **It took a whole hour to get you out of that mountain. *smirks***

 **Alichess:** **Wow. You're embarassing yourself, Frost.**

 **Jack:** **What? How?!**

 **Alichess:** **That was** _ **you**_ **getting me out of the mountain, not myself. Meaning you're just a slowpoke who almost let me die.**

 **Jack:** ***dumbfounded look on his face***

 **Alichess:** **See? Told you. *smirks* *walks out of room***

 **Jack:** **How? How does she always find a loop hole in my logic?**

 **Alichess:** ***shouts so Jack can hear her* 'Cause I'm awesome!**

 **Jack:** ***mumbles* Well... Can't exactly deny it and I don't have a good comeback, so... No comment. *shakes head while looking at door* She really does act just like Faith.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hello again, fellow ROTG fans! This being Chapter 9, I am super excited! Why? Because it means I only have one more chapter of my dream left to type before 10! Why does 10 matter so much? I don't know. It's just exciting that I've been able to actually publish this much. Plus (** _ **totally**_ **thought of this before the whole random-10 thing...), I only have to write this chapter before typing up the one where action starts to step up or join the party or whatever you wanna call it. ;)**

 **Yeah... Just to warn you guys... I mean, I know I did last chapter, but; *sigh*. This is going to be a really sad chapter, both to type up and read. Not trying to make anyone sad, and honestly, I don't think I would put this in any of my** **own** **fanfics (this is mine, just hold on, I will explain this nonsense), this is based off my dream. Yes, I know. I've been repeating that a lot throughout this whole thing. I will try to repeat it less so I'm not so annoying with it to all you lovely readers out there. ;)**

 **But how can this be my fanfic and not my complete fanfic at the same time?! you ask. I will tell you dear reader. It is a long and mystical tale: MY MAZE OF A MIND. There. The story's done. Overwith. Kapeesh? Kapeesh. Obviously, this is my fanfiction, and I've been having to put some extra stuff in, but overall, this is the lovely, lovely work of my insane mind. My brain might have some problems including this sad scene in a perfectly fine dream (well... sort of perfectly fine. I mean, it's fine, but it's not perfect [to everyone {that would be near impossible}])...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..-** **Jack:** **Alichess, would you STOP PUTTING THE FREAKIN' THREE DOTS THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN?!**

 **Alichess:** **Sorry. Got a little carried away.**

 **Jack:** ***mumbles* I'd say...**

 **Tooth:** ***flies into room, tackles Alichess* Hello, beautiful teeth! Oh, you too, Jack. And Alichess. Hi to everyone here! *smiles excitedly***

 **Alichess:** **You guys really like exploding into my room from nowhere for no reason** _ **and staying**_ **!... *glares slightly at Jack for last two words before smiling again at Tooth* Hey, Tooth, you wanna do the Disclaimer?**

 **Tooth:** **Yeah!**

 **DISCLAIMER:ALICHESSDOESNOTOWNRISEOFTHEGUARDIANSBECAUSE**

 **DREAMWORKSDOESEVENTHOUGHSHEDOESOWNSOMETHINGSANDWEARE**

 **INHERROOMANDTHISISSOEXCITING!**

 **Alichess:** **Uhh, Tooth... Next time you type up...** _ **anything**_ **... take the caps lock off, don't go off on a rant like you are in real life, and add spaces please.**

 **Tooth:** **Sorry. *gives Alichess sheepish smile* I got excited.**

 **Alichess:** **Yeah, I know. It's okay! :)**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

We got to the meeting room in no time, and burst through the doors with smiles still on and laughter still erupting.

"North! Guess what?!" Jack half-shouts excitedly. As far as I can tell, they were in a meeting without me and Jack for whatever reason, before we stormed in here. Oh well.

North looks up at Jack. "What?"

"FAITH HAS TELEPATHY POWERS!"

"Really?" Everyone but Bunny and Sandman shouts it and looks at me with childish smiles on their faces, joining in me and Jack's wonder at my newfound skill. Sandman doesn't shout because, well, Sandman doesn't talk. So he uses his dream sand to express his wonder. But Bunnymund does talk, so he's a bit more of a mystery. We're friends, but apparently he thinks this might be a trick of Jack and mine's since we're together a lot.

"Prove it."

"Alright." I smile, accepting the challenge.

"What am I thinking?"

"Umm... Bunny, I think you're confusing telepathy with mind-reading. Honestly, I'm not sure I would want that power. Telepathy is just sending and receiving messages through a person's mind, so neither of you have to talk out loud."

He facepalms. "Way to go, Aster. Make yourself look like an idiot."

Jack speaks to Bunny. "Don't worry, Kangaroo. According to her, I do it all the time." He smiles and nods his head toward me as he speaks.

"Alright then." He shifts his position on the chair he's sitting in. "Send me a message."

" _Well, how's this?_ " Bunny's eyes widen as he falls out of his chair and bolts away from it. He looks hilarious and it takes all my power and thensome not to fall on the floor and roll around laughing.

He looks at me with those same wide eyes. "You, you - How did you do that?" I shrug. "How is that even possible?" I shrug again.

"Try talking with your mind instead of your mouth." I don't say it teasingly. I just want him to calm down.

"But I don't have telepathy powers. I can't send you anything."

"No, but I can pick up something if you're trying to send it."

"Oh." He looks into my eyes, as if trying to let his mind trust himself on trusting me. _That must have been one bad fright if he has to think about trusting me with this whole telepathy thing._

" _Okay. So... how's this?_ " he asks, repeating my words from a few seconds ago.

" _Not bad, Carrot. Although I am a Guardian. You can trust me you know. It's not like I meant to scare you out of your chair._ "

" _Yeah, yeah. I know._ "

"Alright then." I 'dust' my hands off and put them on my hips. "Anybody else need proving?" I smile, showing off my white teeth.

"Not after seeing Bunny drop to ground like rock," North comments. We all laugh, and Bunny sits back in his chair.

I think of something before all this excitement happened. "Hey, what were you guys talking about before we came barreling in?"

Silence.

"Come on, you guys. We're all Guardians here," Jack tries to joke around, but nobody says anything. They all have suddenly found, for whatever reason, that the floor is the most interesting thing they've ever seen. And I decide to point that out to them.

"You know, the floor can't be that interesting." Tooth looks up at North, who looks back at her and shakes his head slightly. Sandman tugs on North's red pants and makes a question mark next to a little sand-me. Again, North shakes his head, almost imperceptibly.

"Well, I think it is time to go to bed, no?" He makes a move to get up and walk out of the room, but I can't take it anymore. _I hate when they don't tell me stuff then try to shrug the fact off! I mean, come on!_ When North is about two feet away from the nearest door, I clench my fists with my eyes closed. Tooth looks up at me before I get the chance to close them all the way, but I'm not stopping. _If they all feel bad, it'll have been their fault for not telling me something and trying to walk out. Mostly North, but still._

" _ **YOU CAN'T PRETEND LIKE NOTHING'S GOING ON!**_ " I open my eyes and glare at the back of North's head. " _ **YOU CAN'T JUST HIDE STUFF FROM ME!**_ " I scream it as loud as I can, but with my mind, so I imagine it sounds a whole lot louder than I could ever get it to be with my vocal chords. I see Jack flinch, Bunny and Sandman cover their ears shortly, and Tooth start welling up with silent tears. They all have pained expressions on their faces. No one responds to my angry shout.

North stops walking, sighs, and turns around with a pained and somewhat hurt expression on his face. "Yes, I know Faith. But... Subject is little... Touchy. Don't know how to tell you without crushing you." He looks older than I've ever seen him look before, and honestly, I like it a lot better when he's running around laughing.

I start to think about making him feel a bit more guilty, because, I mean, come on! But my curiosity wins out over my anger, and I end up saying in a very small voice, "Crushing me with what?"

Again, North sighs. He turns to face Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. They all shake their heads as if telling him they are not going to be the ones to tell me whatever this 'crushing news' is. North regains his composure and looks at me, eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"We have learned that your family is having your funeral tomorrow, and we were talking about whether or not we should tell you."

"What?" I stare at him like that's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard. "Why would that be crushing?"

"Because if you don't go, you might not get to see them for a long time, depending on how much Guardian work and spirit work and whatnot there is to do. And knowing that is painful. But going and seeing them again might be worse just because they wouldn't be able to see you. As of right now, with all of us staying here most of the time, there isn't anyone that believes in you. And being right in front of your family when all they can do is look and walk right through you... It's devastating."

"It's devastating when people you don't know to acknowledge you. How much more would it hurt to have your family, the people you've known and loved your whole life, do that to you?" I spin halfway around and look over at Jack. This is the first time he's spoken since trying to joke around to get the news out.

"I don't care. I want to see them."

"Then you can. But you're going to have to fly there yourself. We're not going to intrude on your time watching your family by bringing you." North tries to give me a kind smile, and I look up at him, the gravity of how much tomorrow would hurt just hitting me. I start silently crying, and I fall into North's arms. He comforts me almost like a father would, smoothing my hair, and I know I have to make this up to all of them. Within a couple of minutes, I make my decision final in my mind, wipe the salty clear tears off my face, and look at my hand. I laugh a little when I notice that it's covered in black. _Ha. I forgot I had mascara on._ For some odd reason, this appears to be  way funnier than it should, and I start cracking up to the point where I'm shaking on the floor with laughter.

I finally sit up, five concerned faces surrounding me as I open my eyes to the world. "I'm fine, I promise!" I laugh more. "And I'm sorry for the whole screaming in your heads thing." I barely get the sentence out before falling back into a fit of laughter.

I hear Bunny ask Jack something. "What the devil's wrong with her? Did her mind crack or something?"

"I... don't know," he replies. "I've heard brief statements flying over her friends before about her being crazy and acting way like it sometimes, but..." He stops and I feel the staring of five pairs of eyes on me.

"I-I'm good, I swear!"

"Really? You don't look fine." I think that's Tooth.

"That's the second time you've said that, but we don't even know why you're laughing." Bunny again.

"Yeah. What is so funny?" I look up at Jack, who has the most confused face I've ever seen. _They must be really concerned about my sanity right now!_ But I find even that thought funny, and Jack's face isn't helping. I take some deep breaths, and manage to get some disconnected words out before my mind says 'nope, back to laughing for you'.

"I... Crying... Try to... Wipe tears off... Face..." At this point, my words are running together and I think to them, I make even less sense. "AndMASCARA!" I laugh even more and try to show them my hands.

"And how is that even remotely funny?" Bunny asks very confusedly under his breath to Tooth. When I finally get myself under control, I look up sighing with the deepest breaths I can muster, and I just happen to turn around and see Sandy's face. His face is just as confused-looking as everyone else's, but when he goes from nothing over his head to a million pictures at once, still with that dumb 'what the heck is wrong with her?' face on, it's too much, and I start laughing again.

"YOUR FACE! HAHAHHAHHAAHAHHAH!" From what my friends say about my laughing fits, my face is probably redder than a fire truck, and if someone pointed it out, I would whole-heartedly believe them.

"I think her mind might be cracked from... Who knows what?" I hear North talking to the rest of them, but barely on account of my howls of laughter. I'm curled up in a ball on my left side with my knees pulled up to my chest and still shaking from laughing so dang hard. "Uh, Jack. Would you take her to her room and just... Leave her on the bed I guess? We cannot leave her on floor."

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

"Yeah, sure." I run my right hand through my hair sighing and looking at the shaking ball of insanity on the floor. _Well. I guess when people say not very many people are insane, that doesn't include Faith. At least, not at the moment. Talk about mental breakdown._ I pick her up in my arms, surprised at how light she is, and fly her, still laughing, to her room. I set her down on her bed and make a move to leave. _But... Would it really be safe to let a crazy person be by themself?_ I look at Faith and realize she's still laughing, but trying to wipe the tears of laughter that have been running down her face, bringing the rest of her mascara with them.

I decide it would be best to wait until she's calmed down a bit to leave her by herself. _No wonder she visits Wonderland in her dreams. She's just as mad, if not more mad than them! She fits right in!_ Chuckling to myself, I think: _but that doesn't change any of our opinions of her._

I sit on the bed as she pushes herself into a sitting position. It looks like she's struggling, so I help her, holding my hand on her back so she can steady herself with her arms while leaning back. When she is in a sitting position with her legs crossed, she looks at me and I give her a lip-smile. _Don't want her falling back into her little pit of laughter._

She exhales. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you totally good now?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sometimes my mind just kindof can't process something and goes immediately to laughter. It's like my brain's backup code. Except that when I start..."

"You can't stop," I finish for her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Exactly. I overlaugh stuff all the time. And suddenly, everything in the universe seems 100 times funnier." She giggles and sighs again before staring at the ground.

"Well, if your mind ever breaks again, I'll be there to carry you back here," I offer.

"Well thank you, kind sir," she replies with a British accent.

"So... what was funny? I mean, besides our faces? You said something about... mascara?"

"Yeah. My mind couldn't exactly handle the whole seeing my family again thing, so when I wiped my eyes and looked down to see my hands covered in black, it was funny. I had honestly forgotten I even had mascara on."

I look down and back at her. "You know, you don't need makeup. You're pretty without it."

She looks at me with a smile. "I know. I don't wear it all the time, but I just like fooling around with it to see what different combinations there are. It's just fun to mess with."

"That's cool." "..." "I made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she asks with genuine curiosity. _Oh gosh, I can't believe I went out and said that, because now I have to say the next part that goes with it. I mean, it's true, but still... Gah! Why is talking to girls so HARD?!_

I look at my hands before trying to get my courage levels back up. After a slight pause in the dialogue we have going on, I just say it. "You're not pretty." I look up at Faith, a neutral look on her face. I hurry up and say the last part, keeping my eyes on hers. "You're beautiful."

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I don't know how to respond to what he just told me. Jack Frost telling me I'm beautiful. _Wow, little missy. You've got to say thanks or something. Don't just sit there with your jaw hanging out of your head._ It's metaphorical. I don't really have my mouth open, but just sitting here not saying anything is uncomfortable. _Jack Frost likes you back..._ my mind teases.

"Thank you." I lean to the right and give him a hug. It's one thing when your family and friends tell you that. It's another when a boy tells you. And it's a completely different thing (like, a whole planet away) when the boy you like calls you beautiful. And out of nowhere!

He hugs me back, and I break it a couple seconds later. "G'night."

"Goodnight, Faith."

I yawn and he chuckles. Not moments after he walks out, I'm asleep and in Wonderland once more. _Maybe this hasn't been such a bad second day after all._

* * *

 **Yes, yes I know. I said multiple times this chapter was going to contain the funeral. Instead, I've been dragging out Faith's first two days. I promise, it will not be like this with every day, because who has time for that? If I would have put the funeral part in this chapter, the scroll bar on my laptop would get too small to even click on. Gah! I hate writing sad chapters! My mind wants to automatically make it happier.**

 **Oh, and with the telepathy: If something is** **just** **italicized, it's the person's thoughts. If something is in quotation marks, obviously, it's someone talking. So if something is italicized and in quotation marks, it's Faith using her telepathy powers to talk to other people. I noticed the last time I got on FanFiction, that when I upload a file from my laptop to the site, anything that's italicized gets un-italicized. So I will try to fix that for the first chapter and look for it later on when I'm publishing.**

 **Lastly, I wish I could say that I'm going to be publishing every day or even every week, but I can't. My house doesn't have free WiFi, so if I'm going to upload a chapter or do anything on the internet for fun, I have to be somewhere with (preferred) free, unlimited WiFi, so I'm not taking up a bunch of people's money. So if the site says I haven't updated for a month or longer, please don't forget about this story. It just means I haven't traveled anywhere with my laptop to a place that has WiFi. I PROMISE, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT IT!**

 **Tooth:** **Well, you sure won't with us nagging you about it in your room.**

 **Alichess:** **Yeah, that's for sure. Well, goodbye everyone, and I will see you all next chapter!**

 **Jack:** **That's a wrap!**


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **HEY! No more skipping out on the sad chapter. I'm done proscrastinating, I solemnly swear. Hah, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. YAY HARRY POTTER!**

 **Nothing else to say, and the Guardians have finally left me alone long enough to type this chapter up without one of them reading over my shoulder.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks or ROTG. I wish I did, but I don't, and that's a fact. *sigh* The sad truth.**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

For the second time in a row, I walked into Faith's room to wake her up. I walk in, leave the door cracked slightly open, and let go of my staff, letting it lean against her dresser. I walk over to her, sit on the bed, and smile. I brush some hair out of her face, and lean over whispering for her to get up. Surprisingly, she does, and when she sits up and gets her hands away from her eyes, I can see why it was so easy to wake her up today.

Her beautiful blue eyes have dark circles around them that I suppose she'll cover up later. _I had no idea this was going to be so hard._ "Morning, Faith."

She looks up at me. "Good morning, Jack."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." She pauses. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Hey, no prob." I rub the back of my neck once, then stand up. "Guess I better get going." I take a few steps toward the door, but hear her talking to me.

"Jack?"

I turn around, looking into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that... That maybe you could come with me?"

"Yeah, sure!" I don't shout, but I certainly express that I'll be happy to come along if she needs someone there with her.

"Alrighty then." She gives me a small smile. "I'll go get ready and we can go."

FAITH P.O.V.

After making sure nothing gave away how restlessly I had slept last night, I met Jack outside my door. "We better get going."

"Yep," I reply.

When we get to the church **(because this was inside for some reason)** , I realize that we got here for the end of it. The only people still here were the two families I switched off living with, and my best friend, Arielle. **(Obviously, that's not her name. I'm just choosing not to put her name in for the reasons stated in Chapter two's A/N.)**

Arielle leaves the room, and all that's left are my family members. _I'm pretty sure none of my siblings but Rachel really get what's going on. They're just a bit young to understand what's happened._ I stand there silently and look at them when I feel a squeeze on my hand. I look up. _Thanks Jack_ , I think.

TJ looks away from the spot he's being staring at and flicks his eyes to the left. Then he does a double-take and his eyes widen. "Mommy, Trinity's not gone! She's right here!"

 _He - He can see me. He can see me!_ I look at Jack. " _How is he able to see me when you guys haven't told anyone about me yet?_ "

" _It must just be the fact that he really doesn't believe his big sister's gone yet._ " I smile hugely and a few tears start running down my face, escaping their prison.

"Hi TJ," I say quietly. I hold my arms out for a hug, and he lets go of Mommy's hand to fly into them.

"YAY! You're back! I knew you weren't gone!"

This draws everyone else's attention, and before long, I find that TJ, Gavin, Rhyver, Paul, and Ken can see me. Rhyver, the youngest of my siblings, holds out her hands and I take her gently out of Dad's arms. Apparently seeing Rhyver floating is something no one who can't see me can comprehend. But Rachel squints her eyes.

* * *

RACHEL P.O.V.

I know she's gone. Fell through the ice, and even though she could swim, the water was too cold, and she was gone quick. But when Rhyver floats, hugging what seems like thin air, I see a flicker of my big sister standing there holding her. I squint my eyes, and I feel my heart beating rapidly. Ken and Paul break away from the hold Mom and Daddy have on their hands, and run, tackling the air. But surprisingly, the air holds them up, and despite what all logic tells me, I start to believe that maybe she is back.

The moment I think that, I can see her again, and I smile, new tears shining on my face. But these are tears of joy. Of course, we wouldn't be able to tell anyone, since there were a lot of witnesses who saw her drown, but... Maybe she could come to visit every once in a while.

She sets the kids down and looks at me smiling. Her face shows that she isn't sure whether I can see her or not. But I can clean that up real quick. "Trinity." I run towards her, almost knocking her back. "Oh, Trinity!"

"Hey, little sis."

"I missed you so much. What happened to you?"

She's crying too, but she calms me down and answers, "I became a Guardian. See? I'm Faith Wonder now." She pulls back, and I can see the subtle changes that distinguish her as one. She wipes her eyes and smiles.

"A Guardian? Of what?"

"Not really sure on that one yet." She laughs, and it's the most beautiful thing I've heard in a week.

"So - They're real? All of them? All you guys are real?"

"Yep, sure are! And what did I tell you?"

I giggle. "I know, I know. You told me they were real before. I just couldn't believe it." I giggle myself. "But I can now."

"Wow. It took me dying for you to believe? Silly Rachel." She shakes her head, still smiling.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I back up. "And guess what?" I say to all my siblings.

"What?" They all answer.

"I'm not the only Guardian here."

"Who else is here?" Ken asks.

"Jack Frost!" I answer back. They all look at him in wonder, realizing that me being a Guardian now and getting to personally know some of these people is pretty darn special. "See? I told you he was real, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." They all giggle and start asking him a bunch of questions. **(And this why I explained that Faith/Trinity has a split family earlier in the story.)** I look up, and see that all four of my parents are staring at me. Not through me. At me.

"Trinity?"

I run up and hug all of them. "I'm Faith now. Faith Wonder."

"Oh gosh, Trin! We thought you died!"

"Well, I did. But I became a Guardian. Well, technically I became a Winter Spirit first but oh well..." **(Oh, and I'll try not to interrupt you guys' reading anymore this chapter, 'cause I know it can be quite annoying, but Faith took her uh "Guardian vows" her first day of being at the North Pole. I just didn't want to type it up at the time. :) Carry on!)**

"It's okay. You can still come see us, right?"

I look around at the four of them. "Well, yeah! Don't know exactly when, but I definitely will come around sometimes. You're my family for goodness sakes!" My face lights up with a big smile. I fill them in on some highlights, _LIKE MY TELEPATHY POWERS!_ Then I hug them all one more time.

"What are the kids all doing over there?"

"Oh, they're probably shooting off questions faster than Jack can answer 'em." They give me dumbfounded looks. "Oh! Right. This is Jack Frost, guys!"

Introductions are made, and I realize that if we don't get going soon, I might not want to leave them. I might not leave them. So they all give hugs and kisses and walk out. Strangely, Arielle walks back in.

"I don't know how they can all be laughing in here, but... Goodbye Trinity." She starts crying and turns around to leave, so with her being my best friend since forever, obviously my first impulse is to snatch her up in a hug. Surprisingly enough, she doesn't walk through me. _Wow. It's very easy for people I know to not want to let go of me, isn't it? Well, the more people that believe in me and can spread it around, the better I suppose._

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not."

"But I'm not truly gone. Look." She picks her head up and looks at me, still in my hug.

"T-Trinity?"

I chuckle a little. "Yeah. Faith now. Weird how some things work out, isn't it?"

Over the next couple of minutes, we laugh and talk and fill each other up on stuff. I explain to Arielle how all this happened, and we play a couple games with telepathy. It's all so fun. But nothing can last forever, as they say. Once she leaves (making me promise to come see her as much as possible), I turn around to face Jack and the door back outside. I wave to Arielle one last time for now and fly off. But once we're out of sight, I start to feel empty.

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

I look at Faith to make sure she's okay, and I see her face fall, making her look more sad the farther we get away from her family and friends.

"You okay, Snowflake?" I ask her, hoping a nickname will cheer her up. _She's usually so cheery. It's weird to see her with an expression of anything else._

"I just realized something."

"Yeah? What's that?" I ask gently.

"Even if I do get to come see them, it's never going to be exactly the same. I won't get to stay there like I did before I died. And... I'll miss so much. I'll miss them so much." She starts crying, and we both slow down so we're not flying as fast.

"Hey. I can't promise that it's ever gonna be alright. You're always gonna miss them. But I do know that you're strong enough not to let it weigh you down the rest of your life. And boy, would that be a long time, considering you're immortal now." I pull her into a hug. "C'mere." She cries into my hoodie and I hold her. We stay like that for a long time before she cries herself to sleep and I fly us gently back to North's, still holding onto her.

* * *

 **Hey! I know. So sad, right? It pains me to write it. OH THE AGONY! No, I'm being serious. This will probably be the most painful scene for me to type up.**

 **Good thing, though! My brain is still allowing me to somehow remember most of the dream, so I know a lot of what's happened. And I've asked my mind why I was crying at the lake with Pitch (again, WEIRD), and it hasn't answered back yet. So unless it answers me within the next chapter or two, just depending on how much I have to write to transition this stuff from one scene to the next, I'll have to completely make something up.**

 **I think I was going to say something else, but if I was, I forget what it is. Oops!**

 **So, if any of you have any good stories you think I should read or any suggestions for stories later on in the future you think I should incorporate into my writing, please PM me. Honestly, I just found out about PMing people on FanFiction, like, a day ago! (-D HAHA, nerdy smile. But, hey, that's me. Making up new stuff and using it all the time. I'm pretty sure I've used at least one face of some sort throughout all my A/Ns, but I love that face. (-D (-D (-D**

 **Jack:** **Alichess, I think you might be annoying some of your readers with the whole repeating thing.**

 **Alichess:** **Great, just when I thought you guys would actually leave me alone for a day. Dont get me wrong, I like you guys, but seriously? Every day? Don't you have Guardian stuff to do?**

 **Jack:** **Well, yeah. But -**

 **Alichess:** **But annoying me is so much more fun than playing in the snow with kids all around the world? I absolutely refuse to believe you five, or even just you, believe that 100% of the time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hello again! So! No more sad chapters like that! I mean, there might be** **some** **sad chapters, but nothing else sad involving family and the people I personally know because remembering that part of my dream(s) makes me want to cry. I almost cried while typing it up for you guys. See how nice I am to all you lovely readers? Almost crying so you can read this fanfic.**

 **Jamie:** **Actually, you're nice besides that one point.**

 **Alichess:** ***startled* Aaahhh! Okay! North, I get it; he has magical portal snowglobes. Jack can fly anywhere pretty much as fast as he wants to with the wind. BUT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?**

 **Jamie:** ***shrugs* I don't know. Hey, what's a Disclaimer?**

 **Alichess:** **Oh, you want to type it up? *mumbles* At least you're not as bad as the two of them. *thinks* So that brings the total number of people from ROTG that have been** _ **in my room**_ **up to... four I think. North, Jack, Tooth, and now Jamie. I wouldn't mind it if Sandy came for a visit. He doesn't talk. But Bunny... Oh, he's a way different story.**

 **Jamie:** **Here, like this?**

 **Alichess:** **Exactly like that! You're smart, kid.**

 **Jamie:** **Thanks. Jack always tells me that.**

 **Alichess:** **Well, that's one thing he's certainly right about.**

 **Disclaimer: Alichess88 doesn't own anything Dreamworks does, including Rise of The Guardians. She does own her dream and herself and the plotline of this story.**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I wake up feeling refreshed as if I've slept for a very long time. I get up and get ready for the day, not even bothering to look at the time. I'm wearing something different than what I will now always call my 'regular clothes'. Today, I decide to put on a Sailor Moon T-shirt with sweatshirt pockets, black skinny jeans, my Natsu scarf from home, and fuzzy baby blue short socks. My hair, which is usually down, is up in two pigtails, and I add a thin black hood to the top-back of my shirt that goes up under my scarf so I can easily pull it up over my head if needed. Why would I need it? In case I get sleepy again.

I yawn once, walk out of my room, and close the door. I rub my eyes quickly, stretch one more time, and fly slower than normal down many hallways until I reach the breakfast hall, my hands in my pockets the whole time. But when I get there, there's no one in the room. At all. _That's weird._ I shrug it off and go to what I think is the back kitchen. I fix myself some eggs and french toast, eat up, down a glass of orange juice, and put my dishes in the sink.

I just kinda wander around the halls and I don't once run into one of my fellow Guardians. Yetis? Check. Elves? Check. But no Tooth, North, Sandman, Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, or even Tooth's mini fairies. I pause and look at a door covered in swirly frost designs. _This must be Jack's room._

I keep walking. _Maybe they're in a meeting and I just overslept. Wow, that'd be embarassing. I am a Guardian after all, I really should be there for all the Guardian meetings, shouldn't I?_ I start to walk in, but decide that if they didn't wake me up, it's probably not that important. So I start walking away. But not more than two steps away from my spot at the door, and I can hear Jack shouting.

"Something's gotta be done, North! So yeah, it might be just the events of a couple of days ago, but it might also be Pitch! Because no matter how many times we beat him back into the ground, the world will never be able to rid itself of fear!"

"What do you want us to do, Jack?" North asks in a stern voice.

"I don't know! But there has to be something to make sure she's okay!" He shouts something else, and they all start arguing with each other very loudly. I don't hear the extent of it though, because I'm confused and now lost in my own thoughts trying to figure out if I should walk around or go into the room. I'm not one for listening at doors, but you don't have to be close to it to hear them shouting at each other, and I've already heard enough to keep me up until I figure out what it is. _Who knows? Maybe it's something I could help out with._

I take a breath, come out of my thoughts, and open the door. I walk into the room, but no one notices me standing there in front of them. They're too busy fighting with each other. I see Jack floating in the air with a snarl on his face, North waving his hands around, Tooth fluttering anxiously, Bunny snarling back at Jack with his boomerangs in hand, and Sandy standing there getting frustrated because they're all fighting with each other. I hear them all shouting (well, except for Sandy, obviously), but I don't bother paying attention to the words. I let this go on for another minute or two before realizing that this whole thing is going to continue onward until someone distracts them.

"Guys, what are you all fighting about?" I say it loudly so they can hear me. They all stop and look at me.

"Oh gosh, you're okay!" Jack strangles me in a hug and backs up again.

"Yeah," I say, dragging the word out a bit. "Why wouldn't I be?"

North looks at me with kind eyes. "Do you know what time it is, Faith?"

"Um... No."

"It is -" he turns around to look at the clock behind him. "- 1:00 in the evening."

"Okay. Why is that significant?" I look around at everyone in the room.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bunny asks me, arms crossed.

I furrow my brow. "I... I don't know. But I do know that you guys were about to start all-out fighting with each other before I got your attention. And you were shouting at each other about someone being in some sort of trouble."

"Yeah. Yeah, the person we were talking about wouldn't wake up." Jack looks at me, arms crossed like Bunny, then looks down again.

"For how long?"

Jack continues to talk to me. He looks back up at me. "Faith, do you know how long you slept?"

"What? I thought we were just talking about someone else...?"

"Do you know how long you slept for?"

"No. How long?"

"How many days have you been here? At the North Pole?"

"Um -" I think back, counting the days. I remember something along the lines of... "-three? This would be my fourth day here?"

"Faith, you've been asleep for four and a half days. You've been here for a week. Two and a half days awake, four and a half asleep."

I realize they were talking about me. "But - Why would I sleep that long? And why would you guys worry so much?"

"Really? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

He looks away from my eyes, and Sandy makes a little coffin and some figures that look like a family above his head with his dreamsand. Tooth flutters over to me. She takes my hands and looks at me with her big purple eyes. "Faith, on your third day here, you went to go see your family at your funeral."

I suddenly remember. _Wow. Four and a half days of sleep can really make you forget stuff, huh?_ I look at Tooth, then slowly let my gaze shift downward to nothing in particular. I'm staring off into space and feeling that empty feeling again. Tooth hugs me, but I don't have enough mindpower to tell my arms to hug back. But I remember someone telling me something.

*Flashback

"Hey. I can't promise that it's ever gonna be alright. You're always gonna miss them. But I do know that you're strong enough not to let it weigh you down the rest of your life. And boy, would that be a long time, considering you're immortal now."

*End Flashback

I smile slightly and giggle a little. "Well, I dwelt on it then, and I got myself some sleep, so I don't see any reason to dwell on it now." And you know what? I genuinely mean it. I go around and give everyone a hug just because I can, and they all smile. No more fighting now.

"Welcome back, squirt."

"Glad to be back in the land of the living, Bunny," I joke.

"You did not have any nightmares or anything, no?" North asks me.

"Nope. Just a lot of time to spend at one massive mad tea party!"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask," Jack says. I giggle.

"Now come on, we've got things to do today!" Sandy makes a question mark above his head. "I don't know, Sandy. But it's gotta be something better than just standing here all day!"

The day is filled with fun, and I gotta tell ya, we all needed a day off to just have fun. Just one day. We play games, stay up late, and do all sorts of things together. We play card games and board games and run around the halls, sometimes laughing, sometimes screaming just because we can. We have pillow fights, and later in the night, we split up into boys and girls. Meaning me and Tooth have loads of time on our hands to do whatever! Whatever for the night includes makeup, face paint, drawing, singing, chatting, dancing, and fluttering around the room until we pass out on the pillow-littered floor.

Well, for being here one week, it certainly has been - _well, mostly_ \- a blast. Good dreams and fun times. Flying across the world spreading snow and beautiful frost, adding to the number of believers. Being a Guardian is the best!

The only thing that wasn't the best was not knowing what I was a Guardian of. Luckily, I didn't have a lot of time to think on it. The time I spent thinking was used for more important things in the moment, like what I should paint on my walls, how big the perfect snowball is, and whether Guardians celebrate birthdays. _Because if they do, I want to know when everyone's is so I can make them something._

But that was last week. This is a new week. And I plan to have the same fun this week, and for every week after. Over and over again.

* * *

 **Okay, so Faith woke up. No Nightmares or anything relating to Pitch while she slept for** **four and a half days** **. Suspicious, right? Yeah. It is. Very suspicious.**

 **Pitch will make an appearance in the next chapter, and from now on, if Faith is in a situation where it's just doing regular Guardian stuff, I will lump it all together as fun. Timeskips and place skips are going to appear more often, but I know that reading someone's life one day at a time can be especially boring, so now that she's been there a while and is getting more and more comfortable in her position as a Guardian, I won't be adding every day to the account of the story.**

 **Yes, I know, I mentioned Pitch! So my mind still hasn't answered me on why I was crying, which means I'll be making something up unless it answers me** **today** **at naptime.** _ **You hear that, brain? Your answer's due today!**_ **So Pitch will be making an entrance before that scene, and I think that scene will be in the next chapter somewhere. Maybe. My point: He will becoming very soon.**

 **Thank you to all the wonderful people who are reading this story! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! . And if anyone feels the need to spread the word about this story, that'd be great! (-D I've never actually asked this before, but all you authors know what I'm talking about. I have 1 one-word request:**

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hellooo! I'm your host, Alichess, and we have with us today ten awesome characters from none other than the famous ROTG. We have Jamie, we have Sophie, we have Phil, and Faith, and Tooth, and North, and Jack, and Bunny, and Sandy. Give it up for the big ten! *pauses* Wait a minute. That's only nine. Where's the last person we need for today? *cold air whooshes in as big doors behind audience are opened, all lights but stage lights turn out* Oh. There he is.**

 **Bunny:** **Always gotta show off, don'tcha?**

 **Mystery Person:** ***doesn't say anything, continues walking toward stage in a calm manner***

 **Alichess:** **Ladies, and gentlemen! Give it up for the one, the only: Pitch Black! *few people clap, Pitch continues walking, is almost to the stage* Ooh, and it looks like he's sporting a black robe, cold attitude, spiky ink-black hair, and... No eyebrows! Wow, Pitch, is that a new trend?**

 **Pitch:** ***gets to stage, passes Alichess, glares* Shut it.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh boy, you don't want to get on his bad side. Sandy, keep him in line will ya? *Sandy nods* Thanks. Alrighty folks, since Pitch has so kindly decided to join us, we now have our ten characters! Give 'em a round of applause. *audience starts clapping, everyone smiles, Pitch rolls his eyes and glares at the crowd, crowd quiets down***

 **I'm thinking that I might do a story interviewing each of these ten characters just about lots of random stuff. But I need opinions! I'm not going to open a poll because apparently you can only open 25 total and I hate limits, but you can definitely PM me. Reviews will be taken into account, but if everyone just goes by PMing, it'll be so much easier to see all of what you guys think. Thank you!**

 **What ideas will I need? Well, for starters: should it be an interview like above, in front of a crowd like a show? Or should it be an interview for, say, a newspaper where there is no audience, and the character feels more comfortable saying things? Should they be inerviewed one at a time? I can also incorporate different ideas as to what different characters will say/do during the interview! GOSH, THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! Remember, the characters are: Jamie, Sophie, Phil, Faith, Tooth, North, Jack, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch.**

 **Now back to this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and I wished I owned them, but I don't. ROTG, not Dreamworks. Regardless, they aren't mine.**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

Time really flies. I've had lots of fun with lots of kids, and I'm gaining believers by the day. But to think I've already been here a month?! IT'S CRAZY!

Anywho, it's been a lot of fun, and I am so glad I was made a Guardian. And telepathy is always fun. Sometimes, I scare the heck out of Bunny just because I'm bored, and WOW is it fun! I really don't have any favorite kids, but today I'm spending a whole day with Emily because I promised her I'd stay over soon. And I'm dragging Jack along with me because he's been complaining about how bored he is. _How the heck can he be bored? He's the Guardian of FUN. I don't know. Maybe it's just because we've all been so busy? We Guardians haven't really had a lot of time to just hang together. I don't know. I don't freaking know._

I shrug my shoulders at myself, and glide down the hall doing flips. I'm back in my regular clothes, but my hair is in a curvy, curly ponytail with my bangs and white streak off to the right side of my head. I fly over to the light blue frosted door and knock quietly. No one answers. I wait a few seconds, then knock again. I open the door slowly, and no one objects, so I figure he's still asleep. _Wow, is it my turn to wake up the lazybones? I thought that was his job._ I smirk.

Before I can even take a step through the door, I feel a slight breeze hit my shoulders. And it's not the playful kind. It's the downright cold kind. I can't get cold now, but if I could, I would be shivering not only because of the temperature but also the atmosphere of unkindness surrounding it. I turn around, but what I see isn't exactly what I expect to see.

"RAAH!"

I stumble backwards because of the force of the push. Okay... That isn't true. Jack's face is literally not more than an inch from my own. And I jumped back and forgot to go up, ending with me on the floor. He didn't even push me! He just shouted at me. _Well, in my face, but still... This is kind of pathetic._

I get up and dust my backside off. "Not funny, Frost."

"Actually, it was quite funny." He smirks and I give an exaggerated sigh, roll my eyes, and cross my arms. I slide into that annoyed stance girls sometimes do. You know, when we stick one leg out and lean back on the other one so our hip sticks out? Yeah, that one.

"Come on Icicle." I shove him hard enough to make him lose his balance then fly past him. "We've got a little girl to go see."

"What now, Emma? We've played hard. Do you want to relax?"

She giggles. "Yeah! Let's watch a movie!"

We're sitting on the couch in the living room, facing the TV. Jack comes over, sits down and flings his arm around my shoulder. I blush a little. "Alright! What're we watchin'?"

"Rise of the Guardians! Rise of the Guardians!" the five-year-old shouts repeatedly.

I get up to get the DVD from its case. "Okay then, Emma! We'll watch Rise of the Guardians," I say with a smile, earning an excited laugh in response. I put the movie in and walk back over to the couch.

"Well, she tuckered herself out today, that's for sure." I smile softly as I tuck Emma in, hearing her little even breaths. I turn back to Jack, who's smiling, looking at Emma who is sleeping with a smile on her face, waiting for Sandy to come give her a dream. Jack and I walk down the steps to the front door. I sigh contentedly. "I love watching that movie with kids."

"Yep, it's a good one. Although, are you sure you're not just saying that 'cause I'm here?"

"Nope. I mean it." We glide out of the house silently and start to wander around aimlessly. "I like pretty much everything about the movie. Have since the first time I watched it."

"Which was?"

"Gosh, I don't remember. It was quite a long time ago that I first saw it. As in a couple of years."

A moment of pause. "Well, there's definitely one thing you can't possibly like about it."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Pitch." He looks over at me with a slightly triumphant smirk, like he's just bested me at something or solved the world's hardest riddle.

"Ehh." I give him a so-so face and make the so-so motion with my right hand. "He's the bad guy, but he's not so bad in the movie."

"Huh?" Jack stops, completely dumbfounded. "Wait, are you literally saying... Did you really just say that Pitch isn't such a bad guy?"

"No. I said he was okay in the movie for a plotline. I don't like him, but at least he's not a boring villain."

Jack still isn't getting it. _It's not that hard to understand. I just told you I didn't like him!_

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Faith?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

A moment of pause. Again. "Are you sure you're sure?"

"For pete sakes, yes Jack! I'm fine!"

He doesn't look convinced. "Well... Maybe we should go back to the Pole. Just to be completely sure."

"That's the fifth time you've said 'sure'. And I'm fine. I've got some extra snow to deliver in Indonesia, but after that I'm coming straight back to the Pole anyway."

"Okay. So I'll just tell North you'll be back a little while after me, then. It'll be like a mini checkup."

"I don't need a checkup! All I said was the movie had a plot because there was an interesting bad guy to go along with the powerful good guys, okay? I'm not letting you drag me to some yeti appointment for that! They have other work to do, and I AM FINE."

"You're raising your voice, Faith. Here, Indonesia can skip one day of snow. We need to get you back to North."

"No. I don't want to go back there if you're just going to spout off some crazy rambling that I said Pitch was good. Because I didn't. Why can't you just trust me!?"

"Because if Pitch is doing something to someone, they wouldn't know it! Yeah, it's just a sentence, but it would make me feel a lot better if I knew you were 100 percent safe and free from that stuff!"

"There's no need checking, Jack! I think I would know if someone else was taking over my body! I DON'T NEED A CHECKUP! I'M FINE!"

"That may be, but you're the only one out of the two of us that is completely sure of that right now!"

"And you're saying that my word isn't enough?!"

"NO! I'm saying that people's senses can be messed with! And I don't want that happening to you!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE! YOU WANT TO TAKE ME TO SOME CRAZY CHECKUP, YOU DO THAT! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DRAG ME, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I AM FINE, EVEN IF YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!" I fly off as fast as I can in who knows what direction. But somehow I end up at the lake. Not a lake. The lake. _Gosh, just get out of my head!_ Sigh. Too bad I have to mean it literally.

" _Faith! Faith, WHERE ARE YOU?!_ "

" _Stay out of my head, Jack! LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

I block out all my telepathy powers in case he tries again, and sit down heavily on a log on the edge of the lake. My emotions are getting away from me some, and it starts mini-blizzarding over this part of the forest, frost swirling out from under my feet to cover the ice beneath me. At first, I'm just angry. Then a thought strikes me and a tear escapes the prison of my sapphire eyes. _Why would he ever think I would let myself go to the dark side?_

I fold into myself, and cry. Tears sliding down my cheeks and silent sorrow slightly shaking me. But the shakng becomes more violent, and I let myself fall to the ice cold ground in a ball as silent sobs wrack through my body. One thought just keeps repeating over and over. _Why won't he trust me?_

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

I'm making my usual rounds, trying to inspire fear in the lives and night thoughts of children. I'm not as strong as I was before the battle with the Guardians and their believers, but I'm getting stronger with time. And a good thing too. I've recently heard that MiM chose a new Guardian. Faith Wonder. _Ugh. I'd like to gather that name up and spit it out. I'll be lucky if I never have to hear it again. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth._

I get to Burgess, Jack's favorite little town. After finishing up with as much nightmares as I can stand to give out without losing them all, I shadow travel to the Guardian of Fun's thinking place. _Maybe I'll be able to catch him and give him a scare._

However, what I find there is not Jack Frost, but a girl curled up in the snow crying. I turn to my favorite nightmare. "Oh, how touching. Let's go over and see what's caused this, shall we?" I ask quietly. My darling pet raises her head and rears up a bit to say she thinks we ought to check it out. Then she disappears in a trail of magnificent black sand to check on the others.

 _Poor darling_ , I think sarcastically as I walk closer to the crying girl. _She'll catch a cold if she stays out here too long. Let's see if there's any fear to maximize._

I smirk and finish closing the distance between myself and my target. I stand over her and close my eyes. But instead of fear, I feel immense sorrow and pain. _Well, pain isn't exactly fear._ I open my eyes and stare at her. Then I lean down and touch her forearm. I don't usually stay around, but something is intriguing about her. Unexpectedly, my hand doesn't go through her, like it ought to. Now that I'm closer to her, I see she has a small fram for her age, but she is likely 16 or 17 years old. Which means that she is either a believer of the Boogeyman or a spirit.

She looks up at my touch. I've never seen this girl before. Her startingly blue eyes are puffy as if she's been crying for a long time. She has pale hair, and an odd choice of clothing for winter. And... _no shoes._ She must be a spirit. There is no way a normal child would survive here in these circumstances.

She doesn't say anything, but as more tears slip down her pale face, she puts her head back down and starts shaking again. _Something really has her messed up. She saw me, but didn't even care I was standing right over her. And no fear. Why does she have no fear right now?_ I have to admit, I'm curious. So I start acting and stick a comforting hand on her shoulder, not surprised when she continues to cry rather than move from her current position.

"What has you so troubled, dear child?" I ask in as smooth a voice as I can manage.

* * *

 **So Pitch has finally been added! And no, my brain, sadly, did not answer me before I wrote this chapter. So I did have to make it up. Oh well. I don't think it turned out horrible, do you? Well? Do you? Only one way to tell me! REVIEW! XD Actually, you could technically PM me, but it makes the author feel more special when they can physically see the number of reviews on their story go up. Everybody likes to share their stories and ideas! And I wanna hear yours!**

 **Jamie went home a while ago. My sister's having a friend over, and he said he felt weird being in a room with three older girls, two of them he really didn't know. So he headed back to Burgess. I still don't know how that kid got in my room in the first place...**

 **OK, so remember! I need: Ideas for interviews, reviews, ideas for other stories or fluffy one-shots if you want to :), PMs (again, if you want to), and stories to read! READING IS JUST AS FUN AS WRITING! ME NEED BOOKS! Sorry... Went author-zilla on y'all.**

 **Hugs and happy dreams and snow days to you all! Bye-bye! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Oh my waffles, you guys are AMAZING! Views already from the United States, India, Canada, Germany, Sweden, Europe, the United Kingdom, and Indonesia! That's eight countries, and as I'm typing this chapter early from my laptop, 77 views!** **That is** _ **flipping amazing**_ **! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! XD**

 **I'm sure that by the time I have this posted there will be even more of you, so forgive me if I don't mention you this chapter. If someone else's country comes up between me typing and posting chapters, I will be sure to put a notice in the next chapter's A/N. :)**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story! Please, please, please review! It can be about anything from whether you liked Pitch's P.O.V. to whether you like watermelon for crying out loud! As long as you're not telling me you told Jack or Bunny where my laptop is, I'm good.**

 **PM me on the interview thing too! I need opinions, and lots of them! This is a demand! No, it's just a request, but I suggest you give me at least one PM so I have multiple things to go off of. THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians.**

 **Bunnymund:** **You sure don't.**

 **Alichess:** **AARGGHHH! *slams head down on table***

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I lay here crying for a long time. How long? If I knew, I would tell you. That one thought kept running through my head, and it was pretty much the only thing that kept me laying here alone, crying. _Why won't he trust me?_ If I wasn't thinking this, I wouldn't still be crying! But no!... My mind just can't get it's track on anything else.

I curl myself into a ball even tighter. These salty tears won't stop running down my face, some even running sideways across my nose and cheek and into my hair because I'm laying on my side in the pure white snow. Something touches my forearm. I look up for a short time. My sight is still a little off from all the tears blurring my vision, but I can make out a tall, shadowy form and gold eyes, cold, with no emotion.

My mind thinks something briefly about the name Pitch Black, and it's not like I forget who he is, but... I just don't care. I don't feel afraid, and I don't care. _For a moment, I thought maybe it was Jack, but no..._ As the image of icy blue eyes and a frosted smile make their way toward my Thought Center or whatever, I find myself going back to single-tracked thinking. _Why won't he trust me?_ Darn my brain sometimes! But just because I don't want to cry doesn't mean it hurts any less than it did a couple minutes or hours or seconds or whatever time frame this is ago.

I put my head back down as my eyes start to fill up with tears again. Fresh rivers pour their own path down my cold cheeks and follow the paths of the rivers that were there seconds before them down my nose, across my face, and into my hair haphazardly bundled on the snowy white ground. I start shaking again, losing myself to crying once more. I don't hear Pitch move, but thoughts of him standing there or having disappeared with his shadows are fleeting.

I'm curled up, laying on my left side, so my right side is exposed to the touch of the wind. And Pitch apparently. He sticks his cold gray hand on my shoulder and asks me, "What has you so troubled, dear child?" I don't answer him, instead ignoring him, hoping he'll just leave. The topic of his being is the reason I'm here alone anyway. Well, it's partly on my stubbornness too. _But like I said earlier, I don't like him. WE ARE NOT FRIENDS. SO HE CAN JUST GO AWAY._

But unfortunately he does not go away. He rubs small circles on my shoulder and tells me it'll be alright. Suspicious, for Pitch. I think of telling him to go away telepathically, but decide against it because one never knows; he might not know I have telepathy powers. I don't need him knowing any more about me than he already does. If he knows anything about me at all. I just won't talk to him. _At all_ , my conscience agrees.

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

She doesn't respond, and doesn't get fearful or agitated. She doesn't change her position either. And standing here in a stooping manner is irritating my back because she's so low to the ground when I myself am rather tall. So I lean down and sit on my feet. Rather, I sit crouched, balancing on my toes. I keep my hand on her right shoulder and start rubbing small circles in what I hope is a comforting way. _I don't think that my acting skills have declined._ I frown inwardly. _I should certainly hope not._

I start telling her that everything will be alright in an attempt to keep myself entertained. I'm bored with just sitting here, but interested with what and who this spirit is. Why she doesn't fear me. What she's doing here in the first place. _Does she know Frost, or did she end up here by chance?_ More and more questions circle around my brain as if running 'round a racetrack. I amuse myself for a while, questioning possibilities, then mentally shoo them away.

After a few minutes, she's still crying and shaking, not settling down in the slightest. I stop rubbing circles on her shoulder, and try to remember what humans do to calm distressed loved ones down. _Oh yes!_ Managing a small smile, I take my hand and run it through her hair slowly, as if I were soothing one of my wild Nightmares. I can hear her breaths coming out in deep, heavy gasps, as if she were having a hard time breathing. _She probably is, with all the crying she's done for this long. What, in all of this world, could possibly make her so upset?_ "There, there," I tell her. _She's not going to get up unless I make her._

So, still curious about who this being is, I lift her up and sit her on the log nearby her small shaking form. I sit on her left side and put my arm around her shoulders slowly, unsure how far I should go with this act. But she does something completely unexpected, especially considering she knows who I am. She lets herself fall into my arms, and cries, curling herself back up as best she can sitting down. I've seen this sort of thing happen before. Usually one person is crying, and the other holds them in a comforting hug, like a friend would. So I roll my eyes, exhale silently, and wrap my arms around her. Not too tight, but like I've seen a mother hold her child after one of my Nightmares runs through their precious dream.

Surprisingly, she starts to stop crying, shaking less and less violently and breathing in shorter, quieter gasps. _Finally_ , I think, rolling my eyes again.

The melancholy spirit takes a few deep breaths and I count them. _One... Two... Three... Four..._ After five or so, she stops, sits up on the log beside me instead of against leaning against me, and wipes her eyes. She sighs loudly, putting her mouth and nose in her hands then swiping her hands outward and up to catch her light blonde hair and put one side of it behind her ear. Leaning her head down to look at the ground, she doesn't even acknowledge me, and when her hair comes out from behind her ear, she doesn't bother to put it back in place. With it now covering her face, she looks like she just wants to be left alone. _But since when does the Boogeyman listen to anyone? Anyone but himself? The answer: Never._

I take the time to study her, trying to figure out who she is. She's obviously new. And quite obviously sad. She has blue eyes, from what I saw before, pale skin, is lightly dressed with no shoes, and has light blonde hair with a white streak on her right side, again from what I saw before. _White streak, pale skin, no shoes. Why does that seem familiar? And this overabundance of snow..._ I'm not dumb. She's probably another Winter Spirit ( _Greeeaat..._ ), definitely knows the other Guardians ( _Ugghh..._ ), and was probably hurt by one of them, considering the amount of tears she's shed just since I stumbled upon her ( _Striking luck and opportunity!_ ). And seeing that she's new, she's probably also-

"Faith Wonder?"

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

After crying for so long, I slip even further into the I Don't Care Realm, and let myself be hugged by... Yes, by Pitch Black. Oh well. If he's being this nice for a reason, I'll take advantage of it to CALM DOWN. Even though it's suspicious, he probably doesn't even know who I am.

"Faith Wonder?"

Spoke too soon. Darn. I don't even react. I'm so proud of myself! But he says it again. _Why is he so persistant?!_

"Is that your name? Faith Wonder?" I really hope nothing gives me away. I'm good at concealing emotions and lies when I want to, so _please don't betray me now._ _Here I go..._

I lift my head slowly, wipe my eyes again, and look up into his silvery-golden eyes. I don't cock my head, but I furrow my brow and purse my lips the slightest bit I possibly can, giving the illusion I'm confused. Knowing that I'm still a bit - well, maybe not sad after a good cry like that, but - disappointed, I don't answer with words, keeping my promise to myself.

I let my hair fall over my eyes and face. But persistant gray hands sweep it out of my face and behind my left ear.

"I've heard a few things about a new spirit and Guardian. Everyone says her name is Faith Wonder. I haven't been able to be open with my appearances around others much, so that's all I know. Do you know her? You can just shake or nod your head, dear."

I hold his gaze for a second, then shake my head at a normal pace.

"Do you know who I am?" I nod my head. "Are you going to talk to me?" I look at him as if I'm confused again, then shake my head again. He gives a flash of anger away in his eyes, then sighs. "Well, I suppose there's no use in staying around here then?" Instead of giving him a response one way or the other, I just stare. _I will not do anything or look away._ I listen to my thoughts, stare until he looks away. He hangs his head slightly, then looks back at me once more, disappearing into the shadows.

Once he's gone, I look down at the ground again, then decide to go deliver the snow to Indonesia. _I need just a little more time alone before returning to the North Pole._ Even then, I plan on getting to my room through my window.

* * *

 **I know this chapter's just a bit shorter, but I hope it was to your all's liking! More Jack's P.O.V. next chapter, from right after the fight to the end of this chapter's time (when Faith gets back from Indonesia).**

 **I had more Pitch this chapter! ACTION! XD And he has some acting skills, does he not? Bravo to him for figuring out that Faith is most likely Faith, but did it really have to take him that long?**

 **Pitch:** **You're the one writing this story!**

 **Alichess:** **I'm not writing this story.**

 **Pitch:** ***angry eyes* Yes you are!**

 **Alichess:** ***calm demeanor* No. I'm typing it. And it's based off my dream. I have to listen to my mind. Besides, you've only figured out that it's** _ **most likely**_ **Faith at this point. You aren't even completely sure. Oh, and you're not going to be that big of a part next chapter until... maybe the end of it. Maybe...**

 **Pitch:** ***goes at Alichess with shadow scythe, screaming***

 **Bunny:** ***whips boomerang at Pitch, sends him into the opposite wall* Forgot I was here, didn't ya?**

 **Alichess:** ***clucks her tongue at Pitch* Someone has some anger issues. Oh, and I need some reviews! And some PMs on the interview ideas! If I don't get at least five PMs on the interview by the time Chapter 15 is up and posted, I will make it into a poll. I'm hoping it won't be too complicated, so... Yeah! :)**

 **Again, hugs, happy dreams, and snow days to you all! Byee! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hey! Jack's P.O.V. first, guys! Nothing else to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

"And you're saying that my word isn't enough?!"

"NO! I'm saying that people's senses can be messed with! And I don't want that happening to you!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE! YOU WANT TO TAKE ME TO SOME CRAZY CHECKUP, YOU DO THAT! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DRAG ME, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I AM FINE, EVEN IF YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!" She flies off as fast as she can, and I try to follow her, try to call out to her, but she doesn't stop. And I have no idea where she's going. Usually we're a fair match, but she's **UPSET**. So I do the next best thing, hoping she'll be trying to hear me for some reason.

" _Faith! Faith, WHERE ARE YOU?!_ "

She replies instantly. " _Stay out of my head, Jack! LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " I can't reach her after that, no matter how loud I shout to her in my mind. She just won't answer.

Knowing that I won't be able to find her if she doesn't want to be found, I do the next best thing and zoom off toward the North Pole. I fly as fast as I possibly can, fueled by the possibility of Pitch interfering with Faith's senses. I burst through the doors and yell loudly.

"NORTH! NORTH!"

North walks around the corner and looks at me. He sees my expression, and his own turns to worry. "Jack, what is wrong?" He looks around. "Where is-"

"There might be something wrong with Faith."

"What? Where is she? What happened?"

"She freaked out and zoomed off after we had a fight about something she said involving Pitch!"

"Wait, Pitch?!"

"Yeah!" I give him an exact account of what happened and what was said, word for word. He rubs his chin and lets his hand run down through his beard once, looking off into space thoughtfully.

"Jack, you might be overreacting." I start to object, but he quiets me. "It was, as you said, one sentence, but you cannot just jump gun. It probably offended her when you would not trust her for her word. I say you should wait for her and apologize. Don't do it just because I said though. Be truthful and sincere." He looks at me expectantly with his wise blue eyes.

I sigh and nod. "I just want to protect her." I chuckle half-heartedly. "Even if she doesn't need it. She's probably one heck of a fighter."

"It's okay that you care about her, Jack. But you cannot control circumstances by making rapid assumptions."

I nod again and look up at North, who's kinda like a father figure. "Thanks." He nods and turns around. Then he changes his mind and turns to face me again.

"Oh, and Jack? If you still feel like she needs a 'checkup'-" He makes little quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "-you can just ask Phil or one of other yetis to check on her. They will know if something is up."

"Yeah, okay." He nods and turns around once more, this time actually walking out of the room.

I walk to Faith's room, thinking that she'll have to come back here sooner or later. I close the door, look out at the moon through the window and sit down on her bed. I wipe my hand over my face and sigh at how idiotic I had been. _I'm so sorry, Faith_ , I think. I don't try to send it. Just think it. She needs some space for now.

After a while, I feel my eyes starting to close, and even though I tell myself I have to stay awake to apologize personally to Faith, my eyelids won't listen, and I tumble into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I fly to North's silently and somewhat slowly. I'm not in any kind of rush to see anyone at the moment. I fly to my window like I planned, but see Jack asleep on my bed. _Probably waiting for me._ But like I said to myself earlier, I'm just not ready to be around people right now. So knowing Jack is sleeping in my room, I do the most sensible thing in the world at the moment and fly to his room. He doesn't like confined spaces, so I'm guessing he probably leaves his window open. _Yep._

I fly into the open window silently and sure enough, I see the somewhat-not-really-familiar surroundings of Jack's room. Apparently his favorite color's blue ( _Same, Jack._ ), because most of the room is covered in it. Blue and frosty, swirly, white, making it look like a winter wonderland. Since it's not my room, I don't crawl into the bed like a major weirdo or anything. I just lay on the floor on my back with my hands under my head, looking up at the ceiling until I drift off, back to Wonderland.

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

I wake up to the bright morning sun, figuring it's probably around ten in the morning. _Wait! Ten in the morning?!_ My eyes fly wide open and I get up suddenly. _I DIDN'T APOLOGIZE TO FAITH! I FELL ASLEEP!_

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not good._ I walk in a tiny circle over and over again. _What if she saw me in here? She could've gone anywhere knowing I was waiting for her if she didn't want to see me. Or just thinking that I was a complete jerk AND a complete weirdo._ Then I stop. North told me not to make rapid assumptions. So instead of flying off to North saying I don't know where she is, I take a couple deep breaths and start thinking of places she likes to go. Somewhere she might go to cool off... _Calm down_ , my mind automatically corrects me. Again, we're Winter Spirits, so... Yeah, we're already pretty cold. I'm just really worried that I hurt her.

I fly out the window, making sure I shut it like it was before I got here. _Where would she go?_ The first place I check is her house. But the only people there are her family. Then I check my lake. But she's not there either. I check all over Burgess and all over the town she lived in, but I can't find her anywhere. And none of the kids that can see me have seen her around. I even go back to both houses she used to live in and switch between, hoping her parents can still see me. But apparently their belief in any one of us Guardians except Faith only extends outwards when they're reminded of us by the kids around or Faith herself. And anyway, her brothers and sisters, heck even her best friend (who's house I check after Faith's homes), none of them have seen her. At least they can hear me asking so I can be sure she's not there. If I know for a fact she's not in one place, it allows me to go search for her in another.

I've searched everywhere I can think of that she might actually go to calm herself down. But I can't find her. Anywhere. Now I'm starting to get worried. I fly back to the North Pole. Tooth's flying around, visiting I guess.

"Hey, Tooth. Have you seen Faith?"

"No. Why?" I kinda look up away from her eyes just a bit, so the center of my sight is focused in on her head feathers. "Oh. North told me the jist of it. None of us have seen her though. We figured she would be somewhere by herself. North told me you went out, probably to find her."

"Yeah, but I've checked everywhere, haven't been able to find her, and asked around. No one's seen her at all since the fight."

Tooth's expression turns to a worried one and she bites her bottom lip lightly. "Jack, I'm sure she'll turn up. If I see her, I'll let you know, okay?"

I nod, look back at her purple eyes, and see she's being sincere. "Thanks, Tooth." She gives a small smile and goes back to directing her mini fairies. I sigh and run my right hand through my hair, my left hand still holding my staff. I need to go rest or something. Just sit down at least. Somewhere no one will bother me.

I walk down the halls until I come to my bedroom door. Blue from the outside with frosty designs. Anyone can tell it's mine. I look at the light shade of blue. _Seems so happy compared to how I feel. Sad, worried, angry at myself, tired, and guilty. Not happy about a single thing. Gosh, where did all my fun go?_

I sigh lightly again, reprimand myself for doing it so many times, then turn the knob on my door. When I walk in, there's something in the center of my room on the floor. Or rather... someone.

My face breaks out in ecstatic joy and I jump up, pumping my fist up in the air. Except... I accidently let out a shout of joy with it. Oops. Faith stirs on the floor, and I can see she's curled up just like she is when she's under her covers in her own room. I kneel down beside her, trying to see if she's going to wake up or not. She breathes in and out once... twice... three times. _Guess not._ I smile and slightly shake my head. I get up, take a step, and fall flat on my face.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I start to wake up. The clock in Jack's room says... nothing. He doesn't have one. But judging by the way it's light outside even though I can't see the sun on or near the horizon, I'd guess it's probably somewhere around noon. _That's great._ In my mind, I roll my eyes. _But I really don't feel like getting up, so I'm just going to lay on the floor until I feel less lazy._ So that's what I do. And I end up going into that state of half-sleeping, where you're almost asleep. But not quite.

Then I feel more than hear the door being opened and someone walking towards me. _Oh well. I'm going to continue trying to find sleep._ But when I hear a whoop of joy, I know I'm not going to have a chance to. The person - um, excuse me. I do know that voice. - Jack comes closer and I half-open my eyes sleepily. I grab his ankle to make him stop walking, but apparently he doesn't know to stop walking when something grabs his ankle, and slams his face into the floor.

He groans.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to make you fall. I just wanted you to stop walking for a minute. I'm already up."

After muttering a quick 'Ow' while I was talking, he looks at me and says, "Well you fooled me. And don't worry-" he added, rubbing the side of his face. "- I deserved it."

"Well," I say, kinda tossing it up like a question. I'm not sure how I want to respond to that. I'm not completely angry, but I'm not completely sad either.

"Hey, sorry I was a jerk."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Yeah, but back then you were Trinity. Now you're Faith" He grins at me. I grin back. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

"What, I can't be a happy person too?"

"No, you can be. I just wasn't expecting any of your beautiful smiles to be directed towards me," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I can't be mad forever, so trying to drag it out would just be boring. And painful. But I do want to ask you one thing."

"Yeah?"

I sigh and run my fingers downwards through my hair on my right side. "Why wouldn't you just trust me?"

He purses his lips for a moment. "Because I wanted to protect you so much I didn't realize I was actually hurting you."

"Very poetic."

"You know, I waited for you to come back to your room all night."

"Yeah. Your vigil didn't last very long though. You were asleep by the time I came back."

"So you came to my room?"

"Hey, it was sensible!" I say shrugging my shoulders and lifting my hands up in the 'I don't know' motion, even though I did know what I was talking about. "Some person's waiting for me in my room like a creep when I don't wanna be around people, I'll go to their room. Plus, you were asleep. It's not like you were gonna be walking into the room in the middle of the night."

"Well I'm sorry. Again. How many times do I have to tell you this for you to forgive me?" he asks jokingly.

"Hmm," I say, pretending to think about it. "Already forgiven. Just trust me next time, okay?" He nods his head, says 'I promise', and wraps me in a hug which I return.

* * *

 **Hey-o! So Faith is found once more, Jack apologizes for being a jerk once more, and Faith doesn't say - well, hasn't said anything (yet) about Pitch comforting her at the lake. Will she say something at all?**

 **I need some reviews and I need some PMs people! You know what for. I really appreciate all you guys, and if you review, I'll put your names up in the next A/N. Yes, I'll actually change it from what I originally had to add your names in! I won't be lazy about it! I know, I'm excited too! Okay, but seriously. Reviews and PMs. Don't forget it!**

 **If you have any questions, put them in a: review or PM! I feel like I'm repeating myself, so I'll stop, but I do mean it. If you have any confusion about anything, I'll do my best to clear it up for you.**

 **Jack:** **I have a question.**

 **Alichess:** **Yeah, what is it?**

 **Jack:** **When is Faith gonna tell everyone she was with freaking PITCH at the lake?**

 **Alichess:** **Now the if and when of that answer you're just going to have to wait for.**

 **Jack:** **Oh, great. Just leave us all in suspense.**

 **Alichess:** **Us? Are you considering yourself an avid reader of this now, Jack?**

 **Jack:** **Maybe. *grins, flies out of room***

 **Alichess:** ***shakes head at Jack's nonsensicalness***

 **And don't forget! 8D Hehehe. Crazy face.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hi guys! When I put this chapter up, I'm going to see how many of you wonderful readers have PMd me about the interviews. I tried to give you guys a little space and time to read Chapters 13 and 14 before posting this, so I hope you all put your two cents in, but if possible (with how complicated I'm probably going to end up making this) I'm going to make it a poll. Again, this is only going to happen if I don't have five or more PMs or reviews concerning the matter, so if there are at least five, I won't bother. Please tell people about it! I want ideas from minds other than mine for the interview story! PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

 **Okay, so there aren't JUST the countries I listed in Chapter 13 reading this fanfiction. There are now twelve countries and OVER 100 VIEWS! That's CRAZY! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST AWESOME! . XD**

 **Here are the countries reading this so far (there is no particular order): the United States, India, Canada, Germany, Sweden, Europe (it showed up on the reading stats even though Europe is technically a continent), the United Kingdom, Indonesia, Finland, Australia, Mexico, and New Zealand. Between 12 countries and 144 views, I AM STOKED! THAT MEANS I AM EXCITED! AS DO THE 50 EXCLAMATION MARKS I HAVE ON THE SCREEN! (There probably aren't that many. Just an exaggeration.) Please tell other people on fanfiction about this story! I need more people to read, review, and PM like I said above. THANK YOU! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Wonderland. Only myself, my dreams, and the people I personally know.**

 **Oh, and just so you guys know, a bunch of stars (*************) in the middle of the page means a time skip. Enjoy!**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I look at the date on my phone screen. _Wow. March 29 already? I've been here since... Gosh, I've been here since the end of November. Four months? That's crazy!_ Then I think of something. Feigning to not know what day it is, I call out with my mind. " _Hey, Jack._ "

" _Yeah?_ "

" _What's the next holiday you all celebrate?_ "

" _Easter. Bunny would be giving you a piece of his mind right now if he knew you didn't remember his holiday._ "

" _I have no doubt he would._ " Before he can ask why I asked for the closest holiday, I close down my 'telepathy central' or whatever and jump out my bedroom window, stashing my phone in my shorts pocket. Hey, I'm in the middle of a song! Can you blame a girl? It's not like I take it everywhere. Usually it just sits on my desk in my room while I'm out flying around.

I fly over to Burgess and see Jamie, his friends, and Sophie out in the park. It's officially spring, so me and Jack have to cut back on the snow in this part of the world. Doesn't mean we can't still visit though.

"Hey guys!"

"Faith! What are you doing here?" Jamie asks, already running towards me.

"Pretty, pretty!" Sophie adds. Everyone's rushing towards me to group tackle me, and when I get up, I see Sophie has fallen over a tree root sticking up out of the ground. I frown at the root even though it's a ridiculous thing to do, and fly over to Sophie, picking her up, spinning her around, and setting her back down on the ground.

"I'm just flying around and thought I'd say hi! You all doing alright?" Everyone starts nodding their heads and saying yes. "Pretty soon, you won't even need your coats. It'll be light jackets or no jackets, huh?"

"Yeah, except when you or Jack are around," they all joke.

"Ha ha," I say. "If I'm cold to the touch, at least I can control the temperature around me a little better than he can."

"How do you do that?"

"Keep your temper," I say, mimicking the caterpillar from Disney's cartoon version of Alice in Wonderland. Unfortunately, they don't get the connection. But they do notice that it means 'I am able to control my emotions'.

"Have you been doing that? Keeping your temper and... feeling alright?" Pippa asks.

"Oh no." I roll my eyes. "Did Jack tell you guys to keep an eye out for me a couple weeks ago?" They hesitate, then nod their heads. Sophie looks at them confusedly then starts spinning around in circles shouting, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" with a smile on her face. I blew out a breath. "Well, have you seen him since then?" They shake their heads. "Then I guess it's up to me to tell you that you don't need to keep an eye out for me and my emotions anymore. Me and Jack are cool now."

"Well ya better be. You're a winter spirit!" Caleb says.

I groan. "That's gonna be brought up every time I say the word, isn't it?"

"Probably," everyone agrees.

"Alright. I'm going to go ahead and go."

"Where to?" Cupcake asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Somewhere that needs winter." I say goodbye and fly off.

 _Well that was quite an eventful day._ After delivering snow to different parts of the world, I flew back by Arielle's house and we chatted for a bit, giggling nonsensically about everything when we got a little too tired for our own good. Guess what else we chatted about? It's something we do 'research' on every year around this time. April Fool's jokes! Yep, that's why I needed to know what Jack thought the next holiday was. Look at me, being such a trickster!

Starting tomorrow, I will have two days to prepare and then it will be - _duhn, duhn, DUHN!_ \- April Fool's Day! Hahaha, I can't WAIT! Of course, there will be jokes for everyone, but I'm going to really try to be frustratingly, infuriatingly, tricky when it comes to my fellow winter partner. Why? Because he's a trickster himself!

Arielle and I started a list of things for each person. Here's what we've got so far:

Tooth\- Brown-Es, toothpaste in Oreos, use food coloring to make some of our (me and Arielle) teeth look black or other funky colors; show her a picture of our teeth then a video of us putting the food coloring on so she knows it's fake and won't freak out

Bunny\- Brown-Es **(these will be for everyone, just so you know)** , toothpaste in Oreos **(again, for everyone)** , bucket of sugar-free pink Koolaid mix above doorway when he walks through somewhere, water after the Koolaid so it STAINS ( _Haha, I'm so evil!_ )

North\- Brown-Es, toothpaste in Oreos, stick nano-computer on his back that is voice-activated so it beeps (medium-loud) whenever he says one of our names

Sandy\- Brown-Es, toothpaste in Oreos... don't think I'm going to trick Sandy anymore than the ones on everybody just because he's Sandy and he's nice to everyone and I wouldn't know how to trick him

Jack\- ( _Okay, here's where the list gets a little longer._ ) chicken broth/bouillon cubes in shower head, Brown-Es, toothpaste in Oreos, turn all furniture in his room upside down and pretend everything's perfectly normal, liquid eyeliner mustache, words 'April Fool' forward and backward on forehead, and line on eyes (like you're supposed to use eyeliner for), red food coloring on lips, diluted blue food coloring on eyelids, paint his fingernails and toenails pink (and of course, I'll have the nail polish remover), hide all mirrors from him until after I take him to see my siblings, Arielle, and Jamie and his friends; then show him how ridiculous he looks... then... FLY

So, yeah. Pretty long on the last part, huh? But with two days to prepare, I'll be fine. As I put my notebook away, I smile, thinking of how much fun the first of April is going to be.

I got up pretty earlier this morning. _Maybe too early_ , my mind tells me. I fight back a yawn, and secretly agree with it. I've already put bouillon cubes in the shower head, turned a bunch of furniture upside down (I'm going to get everyone but Jack to work with me on this one), made the "brownies" and Oreos, fixed up the nano-computer, hidden all obvious mirrors I can find, and put the buckets of Koolaid mix and water above Bunny's room's doorway. All I have to do wait for him to open the door. As for the prank picture and video for Tooth, Arielle and I got that ready yesterday. Now all I have to do is clamp my mouth closed around Tooth and her mini fairies until I show her the video part of it. Baby Tooth's been with me a bunch lately, and has already seen everything we've been planning, so she's in on all the pranks.

I glance at a clock as I glide sneakily along the hall. _3:00. I did not expect to be in this phase this early. Thought it'd take a little longer for me to get everything else done. Oh well. The sooner I can get this done, the sooner I can get back to bed and to sleep._

I know Jack's door is completely, sometimes unnervingly, silent. So I open it slowly and float in. He's dead asleep. Perfect. I silently turn all the furniture in his room upside down. Except for his bed. I leave that alone because he's in it, meaning I'd have to move him. I'm not doing that. Then I take the quick-dry pink nail polish ( _Aw, he and Bunny will match!_ ) and paint his fingernails and toenails. Lastly, I mess up his face.

I first take the diluted blue food coloring **(the food coloring is liquid)** and "paint" his eyelids. Then I do the same to his lips with the very much undiluted red food coloring. _It's so bright!_ I chuckle to myself and get out the black liquid eyeliner. I write "April Fool" on his forehead forwards and backwards, put eyeliner on his eyes, and give him a mustache. Floating silently back out of the room, I close the door and put signs on everyone else's door (we all had a sort of sleepover again, since we haven't had one in over three months) telling them not to say anything to Jack about his appearance, as well as the whole "Act totally natural even though more than half of the furniture in the place is flipped over" thing.

I silently and swiftly fly back to my room, being extra careful not to make any noise. Once I get in my room, I zoom to my bed and cover myself with the blankets. Even though I don't need them, it's more of a comfort thing. You know, from when I was human? _It's a good thing I'm tired_ , I think as I yawn. _I won't have any... trouble... falling... asl-_

"WHO IN THIS PLACE HAS THE NERVE TO TURN ME BLOODY _PINK_?! I'LL SKIN YA, I WILL!"

I jolt awake, remembering that it's April Fool's Day. And apparently one of my pranks has already worked. _Oh, I can't WAIT to see how pink Bunny is! He's absolutely infuriated!_ I laugh out loud (but not too loud), and get up, not exactly having to feign tiredness as much as innocence.

"Bunny, I'm pretty sure you just woke half of - no, scratch that - _everyone_ up with your screaming and shouting," I say, yawning and rubbing my eyes. Then I open my eyes and see Bunny. Bunny, who is now hot pink and will stand out like a sore thumb anywhere he goes. I giggle behind my hand, then can't contain it anymore and let a full laugh bubble up and burst out. "What happened?" I manage to choke out between fits of laughter.

He glares at me, and if looks could kill, I would be dead a thousand times over. "I don't bloody know! All I know is that someone in here DOES know how the bloody hell a bucket of Koolaid and water got dumped over me and STAINED ME PINK!" I continue giggling, and walk away with my hand over my mouth, shaking my head like I'm thinking 'Whoever did that to Bunny is _SO_ dead', even though I know exactly who did it. _Moi, bien s_ _ur._ **(That's French for "Me, of course.")**

Then I think he sees the note taped to his door, because I hear him groaning. _It's a good thing I used a handwriting other than mine, because if someone were to spot that it was mine, I would be a dead winter spirit for sure._ Then I hear him laughing and I think that maybe, just maybe, he's imagining what the heck Jack will look like when he comes stalking out of his room. I know that everyone's up by now. It's just a matter of 'What will I do next?'.

I fly hurriedly to my room, grab my nano-computer and stick it in my front pocket. It's pretty durable, so it should last the day. When I see North, I also see a hot pink Bunny looking over his shoulder as he reads the note attached to his door. He's dressed for the day, and he looks over at Bunny with an eyebrow raised. I hear Bunny give him a, "I don't bloody know, mate." and shake his head.

I giggle silently and go up to them, sticking my nano-computer in my left hand. I'm right behind them, and I stick my hands as close to their shoulders as I can without flying upwards. Perfect. Now, the nano-computer will work absolutely perfectly!

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Somone left identical notes on all of bedroom doors," North told me.

"Hmm," I comment, reading the note over, even though I already know what it says.

"Would ya happen to know what the heck it's talkin' 'bout, sheila?"

I shrug my shoulders helplessly, lifting my hands up in the universal "IDK" expression. "Search me."

"What does that mean?" North inquires.

"It means 'I don't know'," I tell him. _I technically haven't lied. I shrugged my shoulders and said search me. When asked, I told what it meant, but didn't say it applied to me. Wow, I'm being sneaky today._

Tooth flutters over to us, hovering in place. Sandy follows shortly after with a big golden question mark floating above his head. They're both holding their notes in their hands. After the same kind of 'I don't even know, guys' conversation goes around once more, we all throw our papers away and they notice that Jack isn't up. "Huh."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FURNITURE?!"

"Here, I'll go get him. Everything's totally natural." As soon as she offers, Tooth smiles and zips off. After winking at everyone. We all chuckle.

So of course, the next thing I do is go into the kitchen and notice that all the yetis around me are way too busy to notice me doing anything. _Awesome._ After about thirty minutes, I come out with a 13" by 15" pan, foil on the top of it. **(The " after the numbers means inch.)** Everyone except Jack is sitting in the meeting room just kinda waiting around.

"Hey guys. I made some brownies, if you want some." Everyone, even Tooth, which I'm surprised by, flies over. When I look at her and tilt my head with a smile on my face she says, "I'll try some since you made them."

"Aw, thanks Tooth. I'll not be having any though."

"Why not?"

Luckily for me, I've been remembering to keep my mouth shut as much as I possibly can. Even if I'm talking, I make sure my mouth isn't hanging wide open. "Here." I turn to start walking out of the room. "Help yourselves, guys," I say to everyone remaining in the room. I see Jack walk in and do a double-take of Bunnymund with his hot pink fur, just as everyone does a double-take of Jack and his ridiculous face. I can see Bunny REALLY wants to call Jack out on it, but amazingly, he listens to he note left behind on his door by who knows who, and doesn't say a thing. Just smirks once. A miracle!

I turn to Tooth and show her a picture of mine and Arielle's teeth, saying that I'm not going to be opening my mouth wide to anyone anytime soon so she doesn't ask to see them. Surprisingly, she doesn't. Another miracle! As I walk in, four very confused faces are in my line of sight. "What happened?" I say. "Are they that bad?"

"No sheila, there aren't any brownies in there to begin with. There are only brown 'E's."

"Huh?" Tooth flutters over, and I float close behind, hovering in place a bit before "coming to a decision".

"Well, here. I'll just go get some Oreos." I go into the kitchen, grab the pack I already contaminated, and open it on the way to the meeting room, making sure they see that I, uh "just now opened it". I grab the first two in the first row, the ones I left in their natural state, and ask everyone if they've ever had Oreos. They all say yeah, and grab three or four, except for Tooth, who only grabs one. I eat mine, and they take bites into theirs, only to find that -

"What the-?" Jack sputters, then spits the cookie out on the floor. "Ugh. Sorry, North."

The rest of the four, instead of spitting their cookies out, swallow them with grimaces on their faces and stick their tongues out, as if trying to swallow air to rinse the taste of toothpaste out of their mouths. I try really hard not to do anything, amazingly succeed, and look at them with a funny expression on my face. "What's so wrong with them, guys?"

"Ack." North clears his throat, takes a deep breath, and says, "Tastes like toothpaste." He looks at Jack. "Oh, and don't worry about the floor, - _BEEP_ -." They all seem startled. He tries again. "Sorry. Don't worry about it - _BEEP_ \- ." He tries calling each of us out, even himself, but to no avail. And it. Is. Hilarious!

" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_. Aah! Why does beeping sound keep interrupting me?!" They all start to search for the cause of the annoying sound, and I tell them that I'm outta here. Got snow to deliver.

"That is fine - _BEEP_ \- . You go right ahead." Now it's like a treasure hunt. They're all betting they can find the source first, especially Bunny and North. Although, Sandy's searching quite vigorously too. I fly out of the window, leaving it open behind me. Jack flies out after me.

"Whew. I'm not staying in there with all that beeping."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So where you going?"

"Well, I do have snow to deliver, but I just needed to get out of there. So I figure I'll go deliver some after I go visit some people."

"Like who?"

"Siblings, Arielle, and Jamie."

"Can I come with?"

"I don't see why not." _My plan is working perfectly._

At the first two stops, I signaled the people I was visiting to not say anything to Jack about his face. _At this point, he really is an April Fool like his forehead claims._ I giggle, and fly faster towards Jamie's house. He's already outside. That kid's almost never inside.

"Hey, bud!"

"Hi, Faith! Is Jack coming?"

"Yep, he sure is! Hey I need you to do me a favor. When you first see him, don't say anything about his face, 'kay?"

"Okay... Wha-"

"Hey, kiddo!" Jamie stops, stares, and then bursts out laughing, falling down and rolling around on the ground. Jack looks at him funny. "What'sa matter? Do I have something on my face?"

"HAHHAHAHHA! Faith... Am I... allowed... to... tell him?!"

"Yeah, go ahead!" I start giggling, then think, _Aw, what the heck am I keeping it in for?_ and start purely laughing.

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

Jamie's rolling around on the ground laughing like he's popped a screw loose. And I have absolutely no idea why. "HAHHAHAHHA! Faith... Am I... allowed... to... tell him?!" _What is he_ _talking_ _about?_

"Yeah, go ahead!" She starts giggling, and I turn around. She starts full out laughing, and before long, she's right with Jamie on the ground. I mean, don't get me wrong, she has a beautiful laugh, but why is she laughing in the first place?

"Tell me what?" I say. They're laughing so hard they can't answer me. "Tell me what?" Again, they don't answer me. So I put on my intimidater's face and get in their faces. "Tell me what?"

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

When Jack starts asking what we're talking - er - laughing about, I lose it. I lose it all. So he tries to be intimidating. This of course, does no good for him since he has a bunch of stuff all over his face and pink finger and toenails (which apparently he still hasn't noticed). I thought I had nothing more to lose. I was wrong. I lost some more of it. Of what? My sanity, maybe? Keeping my act together? Something like that.

I ask Jamie to go get a mirror, and try to pull myself up off the ground. After failing about four times from laughing so hard, I feel strong arms lift me up and set me down on my feet. I start taking deep breaths and wiping my eyes since I have tears of laughter running down my face. Eventually, my laughs are reduced to giggles, and I can finally look at Jack without losing it all over again. _Good. Now that I can stand up by myself again, I feel a bit better. Wow, getting up early was worth this day!_

Jamie comes running out with a hand mirror, and when Jack sees his face, his blue eyes widen comically and I start losing it again. _Darn it! After I just reigned my self-control back in!_ Then I look at him, and he sees my face of complete and utter happiness and self-success. "APRIL FOOL'S!" I yell, and zoom off toward the North Pole.

"FAITH! YOU LET ME WALK AROUND ALL DAY LIKE THAT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

" _You have to catch me first, ya April Fool!"_ I shout back with my mind.

After getting back to the Pole in one piece, Jack's forgiven me, "If," he said, "you'll let me go wash all this stuff off in peace." I heartily agreed, and waited for the scream of anger to come.

"FAITH!" _Well, there it is!_ When Jack comes out of the shower, he's shaking his head in defeat, laughing slightly to himself, and smelling very strongly of chicken broth. He looks at me with pleading puppy dog eyes. "How long does it take to one: get the water to stop turning into broth, and two: wash this smell off?"

"One: I don't know, and two: I don't know. The best advice I can give you is to go look it up. Sorry."

"- _BEEP_ , _BEEP_ \- you're back!"

"And thank goodness you are. We need about two extra sets of hands to help us find this bloody thing. It's been going off all day whenever North tries to say one of our names."

"Okay. Tooth, come here. Watch this video." I hand my phone to her with the video already starting to play. "North, turn around." He complies, and I immediately spot the nano-computer, take it off, and disable it. "And Bunny... Sorry 'bout your pink fur. It should only last a couple of weeks since it's Koolaid." They all stare at me as I take my phone back from Tooth. Sandy looks absolutely bewildered even without his normal rapid-fire golden sand images above his head. I shrug and give a sheepish smile that turns into a real smile. "I got you good. APRIL FOOL'S!" I make the words appear above me in snow and as it settles on everyone's heads, I make a fly for it, all the while being chased by a very angry Easter Kangaroo.

* * *

 **And the day's not over yet! I know, I said a couple chapters ago that I would try not to drag out days anymore, but it all leads up to something, I promisepromisepromise!**

 **I checked, and you've got to remember, there are breaks between when I start typing chapters on my computer in the documents and when I actually finish them. So since I've started this, no more countries have been added, but the views have went up three more to 147! I've got one person following this story: tsalyah! You are amazing! And if anyone else reviews on this story, PMs me about anything concerning this story or the interviews, or follows or favs this story or me in general, I will put your wonderful names up, you wonderful people! That's not a threat, I promise! It's encouragement!**

 **I've decided, since I put up Chapter 13 and 14 one right after the other when I got the chance to update, that the deadline for five reviews or PMs about the interviews will be moved to when I have Chapter 20 up. I know there will be at least 20 chapters in this story, so I'm really hoping you will keep being supportive of my ideas and add in your own for the interviews! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :0)**

 **Jack:** **So... Is Faith gonna say anything about not being alone when the fight was had?**

 **Alichess:** **Well, it's been two or three months now, and she still hasn't said anything, so you'll just have to keep reading and find out, Frosty.**

 **Jack:** **Fine. So I'll ask a different question.**

 **Alichess:** **Ask away.**

 **Jack:** **Why was this chapter so freezin' long?**

 **Alichess:** ***raises eyebrow* Freezing long?**

 **Jack:** ***shrugs* Just popped up in my mind. Thought I'd try it out. Didn't exactly have the charm I wanted it to, though.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh well. Nice try. And it just was. So deal with it.**

 **Hugs and happy dreams and snow days to you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hey guys! I'm back! If you have any questions, put them in a review and I will personally answer them via a PM. Unless I think it's super funny. Then (unless you don't want me to) I might put it up in the next chapter's A/N as a giggle/laugh source! (Not to make fun of anyone, I give you my solemn promise on all things related to snow!) XD I find that some reviews can be hilarious! Speaking of... I got my first reviewer! HotChilliPepper101, you are AWESOME! A whole cake to you! 3**

 **And even though I don't have any favorites as of now, I have two followers of this fanfiction! They are... (drumroll, please) tsalyah and yuuzuu! You guys are AWESOME too! Again, a whole cake to each of you!**

 **Singapore's joined the list of countries that have viewed this at least once, if not keeping up with it daily! So now I have 13 countries and 187 views! Now if only I could get that many reviews... I'm not kidding, as much as I wish I was. Only one? Not that I'm not thankful to HotChilliPepper101, but seriously?! You guys are gonna have to STEP UP YOUR GAME. Unless you want me to wait until I get a certain number of reviews before I put another Chapter up. Every time! MWAHAHAHA! No, this is not a threat. But I'm being serious. Authors love feedback. I'm no exception.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Rise of the Guardians. And even though I do wish I did, all I own is my dream and myself.**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

 _Well that was fun!_ I'm tired, but oh well. Seeing the looks on their faces and knowing I can trick them like that is worth it! North had to pry Bunny off the roof after an hour of him being outside on the roof trying to jump high enough to catch me and shake me like a rag doll. **(If y'all don't remember, Faith turned him hot pink!)**

*Flashback

Tooth's inside watching us from the meeting room window, which is directly across from where we were, visibly smiling and shaking her head. Sandy is still silently laughing at the sight of Bunnymund trying to knock me out of the air, yelling the whole time.

"COME HERE, YA BLOODY SHOW PONY! I SAID THIS MORNING I'D SKIN WHOEVER IT WAS 'AT TURNED ME PINK, AND I'LL DO IT!"

Even though I know his words don't mean anything long-term, I am NOT going down there. Not anywhere within his reach. Nada. Zip. Zero. Can't make me do it. So every time he shouts, I shout back down at him.

"I THOUGHT 'BLOODY SHOW PONY' WAS SOMETHING YOU CALL JACK!" Speaking of, he's off to the side. In the air. Also out of Bunny's reach, albeit a bit lower than I am and off to my left. I can't imagine why he's not helping Bunny catch me, but hey! I'm not complaining!

Bunny fixes a murderous glare on me, then turns his focus on Jack. "WHY AREN'T YA HELPING ME, MATE?!"

"WELL, SHE DID GET ME, BUT SHE GOT US ALL! BESIDES, YOU LOOK PRETTY GOOD IN PINK, COTTONTAIL!"

"WHAT?! ALRIGH', THAT'S IT!"

Bunny starts trying to jump even higher, and I see he has no hope of getting to the height Jack's floating at, much less the one I'm at. At this point, North comes up with one of his snowglobes and drags Bunny, hot pink and furious, through the portal to the meeting room. I'm doubled over laughing and can hardly stay in the air. " _Nice one, Jack!_ " What I don't realize is that as I'm crying tears of laughter over here, Jack is already zooming up to me. And he's not stopping.

I scream and brace myself for the impact, momentarily forgetting that I can just fly in a different direction. Momentarily forgetting I can fly at all. Yep. I drop. Not to worry though! Spirit of the Sky to save the day! No, I'm just kidding. It's the Spirit of Winter.

"Just because I didn't catch you for Bunny doesn't mean you don't still have some payback you owe me for the chicken broth shower!" _Oh. No._ I struggle and try to get out of his arms, but he laughs and holds me tight ot him, making sure I can't get out.

"Jack, it's kinda necessary for living people to breathe." I pretend to choke it out, hoping he'll loosen up and let me go, but he knows what I'm doing.

"I'm not holding you _that_ tight. You're a stick! There's no way I could be crushing you with one arm!" _Darn!_ Suddenly we stop. And I'm reminded of the morning I went to my own funeral. _Wow, that sounds weird to think._ Why am I suddenly recalling that memory? Briefly, but still... Because my punishment for being a good trickster is getting tickled 'til I can't breathe!

*End Flashback

Yep, it was totally worth it. Even though I couldn't breathe for quite a while there. Jack didn't stop for fifteen minutes! I'm surprised I didn't choke for lack of air! Or suffocate...

I sigh in complete happiness after giggling for a bit. I fall onto my bed and close my eyes with my whole posture and facial expression in what I'm assuming to be a blissful position. When your eyes are closed, all you see is darkness. When you're a Winter Spirit, you don't really get cold. At all. _So why am I... all of a sudden_ _feeling_ _a cold kind of darkness? The kind that presses in on you from all directions? The kind that slowly suffocates you as a child when you're afraid and alone in your room at night?_

"I'm glad you like to use descriptive words. Hearing that made me feel very satisfied with my nightmares and such." _British... Deep... Dark..._

"Pitch?" I ask timidly. _Did I really say all that darkness stuff out loud?_ At this point, I'm sitting up on my bed and facing away from where I guess Pitch is standing with my eyes still closed.

He makes a quiet noise, somewhere inbetween a hum and a sigh. "So much inconfidence in that one word. You really must be careful with your tone dear, or people will think you're afraid." He chuckles a bit.

I keep my eyes closed and don't trust myself to speak for a second. Then - "How did you get in here?" I speak in barely anything above a whisper, but manage to mask my voice with my British accent, matching his. _Geez. Thinking about me matching anything of Pitch's is weird. Way more weird than I thought it would be..._

He laughs. "How do you think? It's nighttime, dear. What do you think are naturally all around you? Shadows surround every place, and I can control them. Shadow-travel is very quick. But you wouldn't know about that being a Winter Spirit, would you Faith?"

"I don't know why you keep pursuing me about this Faith girl, but it's getting terribly annoying." I'm a little louder than last time, but not by much. No need to alert anyone else to his visit. _It would send them into a sure state of panic._ "Yes, I'm a Winter Spirit, but there's no Faith here."

"Oh well. I don't need you to admit your identity to know it's you, precious girl."

"Stop calling me that. Dear, precious girl. You have no right to use those terms when addressing me, Pitch Black." I try to keep the venom to a minimum so it doesn't seem like I'm too eager to hurt him. I'm not, but... You don't let someone else know the inner workings of your mind when they're working against your side and the people you care about. _Guess I'm lucky I don't know exactly how my own mind works._

"Oh, but I have a right to use whatever words I want to. Especially when you won't even open your eyes." He clucks his tongue. "Why are you being so rude, Faith? Can't I see those pretty blue eyes?"

I sigh. "I'm not Faith," I say sternly. The next thing I know, there's a hand, less than warm, cupping the left side of my face. The fingers are long, and I become rigid, visibly flinching even though I don't move away. I'm determined to not appear scared. Or become so.

"Well, my hunch is that you are a lot more powerful than anyone, even you, knows. You're very strong mentally. But to keep pretending you're someone else must be exhausting. Give it up, Faith. Let it all go." I don't say anything because I know that if you want someone to believe that you're someone else, the last thing you want to do is keep pleading that you're not them. The more you say it as an automatic reply, the more desperate you sound to make them believe it.

A pause. "Very well. Do you need encouragement? I don't know of very many people that need encouragement to be polite to fear, but if you wish it to be that way..." he trails off.

My British accent combats his with my retort. "You may be the very mainfestation of fear itself, but you won't be instilling fear of yourself in me, Pitch Black."

"Like I said. If encouragement is needed, I shall give it." He pauses and rubs his thumb over the side of my face. I turn my head away, but he keeps his hand there. "Do you want me to hurt your precious Guardians? Give you another reason to come crying and running to me?" I keep my chin up and slowly open my eyes, setting my jaw slightly. _My state of defiance._

"Aw, very good." His gold eyes look at me with pretend caringness. He has a small smile on his grey lips that I know he uses to tease his target when he's feeling confident he has them bested. He moves his right hand from the side of my face to gripping my chin lightly, forcing me to look at him. Like I would break eye contact anyway. "Now," he says. "I want you to admit you're Faith Wonder. Just to amuse me."

I feel my sanity starting to crack under pressure. Every day I put my mask of sanity on, and it's tied tight behind my head. Today, I haven't bothered to check the straps. At least, that's how I'm thinking of it at the moment. My perception might change at any given time. _At least I can always count on the fact that I'll always be me._

I sigh, and close my eyes for half a second. I soften my posture up and see him smirk. "For the last time," Brit-me says. "I'm not whoever this bloody Faith girl is. How dense are you?"

His calm demeanor fades away slightly and he frowns in anger. "Alright, play your little game." He disappears into the shadows, and I immediately rush out of my room to check on the others' rooms. _If he has shadow-traveled and hurt any one of them, I swear I will cut him to pieces!_

I stop for a minute with my ear to each door, listening for any movement (because obviously it would be rude to just barge in, even if it's done quietly). North's room - nothing. Tooth - nothing. Bunny - nothing. Sandy's off working since it's night. So that leaves Jack. When I get to the light blue frosted door, I stop and listen just like with the others'. But after a minute... nothing. As I back away from the door, there's a scuttling noise, like something's being dragged across the floor.

"Jack..."

I throw the door open with enough force to pull me forward with it, and I stumble into the room, almost knocking myself to the floor. I manage to catch myself, although I'm not sure how, and I look up with wide eyes.

* * *

 **Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! I used to hate these, but the chapter was getting a little long, so OH WELL. Yeah... Pitch is a weirdo, right? I mean, who holds someone's face in their hands while saying 'I want you to tell me who you are, but you don't need to because I already know. Just do it anyway'? IDK, blame my crazy mind!**

 **Jack:** ***leans against staff, looks at Alichess pointedly* I would hope it didn't come straight from your awake imagination.**

 **Álichess:** **Oh, quiet Frost.**

 **Jack:** **Isn't it supposed to be, "Be quiet"?**

 **Alichess:** ***rolls eyes* Whatever.**

 **Jack:** **Hey, is Faith gonna finally tell story-me what happened?**

 **Alichess:** ***stares at Jack* I've told you** _ **literally**_ **300 times; I'm not answering that. Maybe yes, maybe no.**

 **Jack:** ***groans, stares back with slight glare***

 **Alichess:** ***sees that Jack is trying to stare her down* Oh, you wanna go?!**

 **Jack:** **Yeah, I do!**

 **Alichess:** **The only place you're going is down!**

 **Jack:** ***blinks confusedly* What?...**

 **Alichess:** ***sighs, rolls eyes* *bored voice* You already lost, you dumb-dumb. And that was meant as a different way to word "You are so going down".**

 **Jack:** **Oh... Well, if you won that, then what's something I could win? Even if I don't win, it'll still be fine trying.**

 **Alichess:** ***laughs* Try all you want, Frosty!**

 **Jack:** **Okay! *shrugs, leans staff against dresser-and-wall-corner* Let's see... *sits down at desk across from Alichess* Can you arm wrestle?**

 **Alichess:** ***shrugs, puts her arm up* Go. *keeps her arm up without straining, looks at Jack and smiles, waits a second* *slams his arm down on the table***

 **Jack:** **Geez. *shakes hand, shrugs, and smiles* Can't blame me for trying.*picks up staff* Guess I better leave you alone so you can get that next chapter out, huh?**

 **Alichess:** **Yep. No more Winter Spirits in here until at least the next Author's Note! Now shoo! *smiles***

 **Jack:** ***smirks, leaps out of the window***

 **See you all soon! And happy Easter! Call out to Bunnymund!**

 **Hugs, happy dreams, and snow days... umm... It's spring now, so...**

 **Hugs, happy dreams, and egg hunts to you all! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Over 200 views! I'm so excited! XD**

 **Okay, so here's the deal: You guys review on this story - about anything - and**

 **Jack:** ***bursts through the door, uses deep announcer's voice* We're sorry to interrupt this fanfiction program, but there is an important message that all of the people that care about Alichess' safety need to know.**

 **Alichess:** ***slightly whiny voice* JACK! I was just about to tell my readers something!**

 **Jack:** **But there's something you should know.**

 **Alichess:** **And that is... what exactly?**

 **Jack:** **That you should pack a couple of days' worth of clothing, your cell phone (in case of an emergency), and your laptop. You're going on a trip!**

 **Alichess:** **Uh... No I'm not.**

 **Jack:** ***insistent, urgent voice* Yes. You are.**

 **Alichess:** **No. I'm not. Why would I be?**

 **Jack:** **Look, I don't know exactly where you'll be going, but let's just say Bunny has caught up with the last two chapters -**

 **Alichess:** **15 and 16?**

 **Jack:** **Yeah, and he's not too happy with being pink for a few weeks... Even though it's not real. The worst he might do is shake you, but he sometimes forgets how strong he is, and you're just a stick. Sticks are easily broken, even a strong stick like you.**

 **Alichess:** **Aw, thanks. But I'll be fine.**

 **Jack:** ***hears footsteps* Uhh... *somewhat panicked voice* You might want to pack quickly...**

 **Alichess:** **Jack, I'm not going anywhere. *crosses arms***

 **Jack:** **Here! *crashes snowglobe on bedroom floor* Hop through to the Pole with your laptop and continue the story from there! If you need extra clothes or something, Tooth should have some! If not, one of us can come back and get some of yours! You'll be hiding out for a few days. *pushes phone and laptop into Alichess' arms, shoves her through the portal, jumps through himself***

 **Bunny:** ***breaks through open doorway* Alichess? Where are ya?! There are some things we need to discuss about what you're allowed to do to me in the story, dream or no dream!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Dreamworks. Short, simple, sweet. And unfortunately true. *sigh***

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

My eyes are still wide open, looking at the scene in front of me. My brain can't process it.

Pitch.

...

Pitch.

Jack.

Black sand.

Knife.

Pitch is behind Jack, holding a nightmare-sand knife to his throat with one arm. With the other, he's holding Jack against himself so he can't move without the risk of Pitch cutting him.

I can barely breathe.

What breaths do come out are shallow, quick, and quite loud it seems like in the silence of the night, even though they're spaced out. Wide blue eyes staring at wide blue eyes. One pair, mine, lifts up from Jack's and stares at Pitch's golden orbs. He's not making any threatening moves, just standing there like he's waiting for me to say something, do something.

Except I don't.

And then I do.

I take one baby step forward. "Jack... Please-" I say, addressing Pitch. "-let him go." I realize I still have my accent on. _All the better_ , I'm assuming my mind's telling me. I don't know. Right now, the only thing I can hear is the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Ah. Now we're afraid, are we? Now, tell me Faith. Are you Faith? Or do I need to start hurting people? I'd rather not, if I don't have to. Makes things less messy that way. You know, with all the blood they'll be telling me I'll have to clean up. Or would you like to spill some yourself?"

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

I nod. He nods back. "Good. I'm just going to ask some questions. They may not seem important, but why ask all the important questions first?" He pauses. "Here, sit down, dear." He motions with his head to Jack's bed. I practically collapse on it. _Don't know how I'm still sitting up._ I'm not looking up, but I fix that quickly when I hear Jack struggle. He's still fine.

"Now... let's start small. Most of these, you should be able to answer with a shake or nod of your head. Most of the beginning ones, anyway. Are you a spirit?"

I nod my head. He has a hint of a victorious smile on his lips as he realizes that getting me to answer the 'important questions' he has in mind for later is going to be easy as long as he has his knife to Jack's throat.

"Are you a Winter Spirit?" I nod my head again. "Are you a Guardian?" I hesitate, then nod once more. "Good. Now, let me ask you again. Are you Faith?" I look up at him, then let my eyes slide down to meet Jack's. He's silently pleading with me to say no, to defy Pitch again. But I don't listen. How can I when I know answering wrong will result in one of my friends dying?

I exhale then look back up at Pitch. "Yes," I say in a small voice.

"Now that you've unmasked your identity, unmask your voice so we can speak clearly to each other." _Where is he getting all this from?!_

Jack tries to speak, but gets stopped short every time because of the knife. Making sure Pitch can't hear me, I hang my head and 'talk' to Jack.

" _Jack, it's no use keeping it on. The accent won't change anything. If he sees me somewhere, he'll know it's me just by looking at me._ "

" _Yeah, but the less information you give him, the better! Please..._ " I look up at him and he seems so desperate for me to listen to him. But like last time, I don't even consider it. " _Please, I don't want you getting hurt!_ "

" _And yet you're the one with a knife to your throat. Please, this time let me protect you. There's no one else to help me do it right now, and if I call for someone Pitch will cut you, seriously injuring you or worse._ "

" _Well, wake them up with your mind! Like we're doing now. Just tell them to come._ "

" _..._ " " _Okay._ "

The few exchanges don't take very long, but Pitch isn't satisfied with me just hanging my head at his order of using my normal voice. "Say something, Faith. Hanging your head in defeat doesn't mean you accept the terms of a deal, now does it?" I shake my head while quickly alerting the others to get dressed and ready with their weapons. I make sure they understand that they are not to come bursting through the door too suddenly or fling their weapons through because of the current situation.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," I reply softly, done transmitting our problem to the others. My accent is drained from my voice and Pitch seems satisfied now. He nods and resumes asking me questions.

"Let's restart this with one easy question. Somewhat childish really. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," I say, slightly dragging the word out. Why would he need to know that? Or maybe he doesn't and he's just trying to confuse me on purpose. _If that's the case, then he's succeeding with flying colors._

The other Guardians come into the room at this point, holding their weapons and aiming them all toward Pitch until he gives them a disapproving look and tells them that if they want Jack to live, they had better put them down. They comply.

"Hm." Then he smirks. "Now, how about this, precious," he says, addressing me once more. "How much do your Guardian friends really trust you?" I stand up slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How much do they really know about you? I mean, they obviously know you. But how many secrets do they not realize you've been keeping from them? What do they not know about what you've done since your Guardianship began?"

"I can't think of anything that I..." I stop, because although I've hidden it in the back of my mind, it's still a somewhat fresh memory. _Me, crying in Pitch Black's arms... And I never told them..._ But everyone notices that I never finished my sentence.

Tooth looks at me with confused purple eyes. "Faith, what's he talking about?" I lower my eyes to look at the floor, not ashamed, but amazed that I forgot about it.

Pitch turns sideways and steps back a step so that he's now in a position where he can see everyone all at once, even though the four earliest Guardians and I are on different sides of Jack's room. He gasps inwardly, feigning to be shocked, as he looks at the Guardians. "She didn't tell you? And here I thought you all were such good friends..." He smiles tauntingly. I let my hair fall over my face.

I can feel them all look at me, can feel their stares, can feel their questions. But North speaks for all of them when he says, "Faith, do you know what Pitch is talking about?" He says it somewhat quietly (at least, quiet for North), and in a concerned tone, but all I'm thinking is _How did I ever forget to tell them something like that? I mean..._ I start to think of reasons of why I would,  could, possibly forget. Then I think of reasons for other things, like how I can possibly defend myself against assumptions, if they've made any, and how I can tell them the truth; how I didn't mean to keep it from them. It just sorta... didn't come up.

Pitch snorts. "Of course she knows what I'm talking about! She was there!"

Bunny defends me. "No. Faith wouldn' hide things li'e that from us! Would ya?" He turns to face me at the last part. His face is stern though, like he's already expecting my answer to be 'no' so he can turn the expression straight to Pitch and tell him 'I told ya so!'. _But he won't get the chance to_ , I thought sadly.

"Oh, but she has," Pitch sneered. "Haven't you, precious Faith?"

I glare at him through my hair, lifting my head higher so that finally it's at a normal level, leaving me with no hair to hide behind. _I have to stand strong. I won't let him break me. I have to stand strong. I won't let him break me. I have to stand strong..._

"NO SHE HASN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU MONSTER!" Tooth screams.

"Yes, I have," I say quietly.

"Wha-" Tooth stares at me. "Whatever Pitch is threatening you with, it isn't worth saying that Faith. You haven't done- You can't have- It's just not... you." She finishes unsurely.

"Oh. Say it again. Say it louder, Faith." Pitch is enjoying this way too much.

"Shut up," I seethe, glancing at him before turning back to look at Toothiana. "It wasn't intentional, I swear! It's just that I-"

"You hid things from us?" Bunny looks absolutely betrayed, and if he looks that hurt, I can't even begin to think of how everyone else feels. Because usually, Bunny's the tough one.

"No. Just... one thing! But if you'll let me explain-" I try to talk rapidly, desperate for a chance to explain to them what really happened before Pitch starts saying things, telling them lies. Or worse, before they start believing them.

"Why did ya- Ya... WE DON'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER, SHEILA! Me, North, Tooth, Sandy, even Frostbite! WE TRUSTED YA!"

"It just never came up," I try to explain in a rather fast manner. My words start to get shaky, and my breaths become deeper like I've working hard for hours. And then even they don't hold steady. It sounds almost like I'm about to cry when I try to start talking again. "I'm sorry! I really did forget about it! It was just the one night, and I was broken, okay?!" My breathing gets shakier. My voice gets a bit higher and more pleading. "Something like that doesn't just come up in conversation, and it's not like I was going to randomly bring it up when nothing actually happened, and I... It's not like I talked or gave anything away! All I did was CRY! It didn't do any of us any harm! I swear, I forgot about it!" I'm not crying yet. Nor do I plan to.

I look at the five of them standing on the other side of the room. When Bunny glares, shakes his head at the ground slowly, and takes a step back, I become hysterical. "Please, WHY ARE YOU BELIEVING HIM?!" I yell, pointing at Pitch. Tooth and North look at each other with sadness and... disappointment in their eyes then each take a step back so they're in line with Bunnymund. Sandy looks at me, then the five others, then back at me, and it's clear he's confused on who to side with here. Both sides have a pretty valid point. I didn't do anything actually harmful. But I did keep it an (unintentional) secret.

Sandy signs with his golden dream sand above his head, making a snowflake, a lock shape, and a question mark.

"Oh, what did she do? Well, that's very smart of you to ask, Sandman," Pitch purs. "You see, this little snowflake wasn't afraid, to simply start it off. And she was, indeed, very sad and broken inside. But instead of completely ignoring me like a good girl and Guardian, she clung to me and cried. Some quality family time." I can hear the sickening smile in his voice.

Sandy's eyes widen in shock and with his rapid-fire signals, all I can guess is that he's trying to ask me why I would ever voluntarily spend time with Pitch, especially after becoming a Guardian and knowing full-well who he is. I try to talk more than a sentence, but what comes out is, "Sandy, please it's not like that!..." And I don't say anything more, don't try to, when Sandy looks at the floor guiltily and takes a step back.

* * *

 **Oh, that thing that I was going to tell you guys before I got shoved through a portal to the North Pole to escape a murderous bunny? Yeah, that! You guys review on this story about anything - anything at all (preferably related to the story in some way, but eh whatever) - and I will put your username up in the following chapter, along with giving you a generous amount of your favorite food! Just tell me what it is, and I will give you lots of it: virtual style!**

 **Okay, so I think I forgot to mention this in the beginning A/N, but I have a FAVORITE! (Both for this story and me as an author in general! *fangirl squeal*) Special thanks to Anabelladonna351013 for that!**

 **Remember, reviews are needed and much appreciated! If you have questions, ask them please and I will answer them so you won't have to stay awake at night wondering about them! If you do that... I don't know, oh well.**

 **I need ideas about the interviews too! I am not going to be able to do this without your guys' support! I mean it!**

 **Alichess:** ***sees Jack walk through doorway of room she's staying in (kind of locked in) at the North Pole until Bunny just CALMS DOWN* Hey! Coast all clear?**

 **Jack:** **For now. *sighs* He seems to be slowly calming down now that he realizes he can't find you. Oh, and some advice: don't tell him you've been hiding under his nose the whole time. He'll just get wound up again.**

 **Alichess:** **I'll remember that.**

 **Hugs, happy dreams, and snow days to you all!**

 **(** **Jack:** **I see you added my 'snow days' back in. Even though it's still springtime... *smiles*)**


	18. Chapter 18

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost Chapter 18

 **Hey guys, it's me again! Lol, who else would it be? XD I don't know. Anyway... I've got exciting news! We've hit over 400 views, people! We're currently at 432, which means that 18 more views and we'll be at 450! THAT MAKES ME SO EXCITED!**

 **I'm hoping for more reviews on this story. I've gotten one more (Thank you Guest!), which officially makes... two. Feel free to ask questions! Please! Point out mistakes, tell me if it's any good, please! I LOVE THEM AND NEED THEM AND (although I am SUPER grateful to HotChilliPepper101 and Guest) TWO IS NOT KEEPING ME ALIVE!**

 **Speaking of things to review and PM me about, after posting this chapter, there will only be two chapters left until I post Chapter 20, which is the deadline for five reviews or PMs about the interviews. I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me ideas so I could start working on them! In case you've forgotten, here's what I said about them in Chapter 12:**

 **Hellooo! I'm your host, Alichess, and we have with us today ten awesome characters from none other than the famous ROTG. We have Jamie, we have Sophie, we have Phil, and Faith, and Tooth, and North, and Jack, and Bunny, and Sandy. Give it up for the big ten! *pauses* Wait a minute. That's only nine. Where's the last person we need for today? *cold air whooshes in as big doors behind audience are opened, all lights but stage lights turn out* Oh. There he is.**

 **Bunny:** **Always gotta show off, don'tcha?**

 **Mystery Person:** ***doesn't say anything, continues walking toward stage in a calm manner***

 **Alichess:** **Ladies, and gentlemen! Give it up for the one, the only: Pitch Black! *few people clap, Pitch continues walking, is almost to the stage* Ooh, and it looks like he's sporting a black robe, cold attitude, spiky ink-black hair, and... No eyebrows! Wow, Pitch, is that a new trend?**

 **Pitch:** ***gets to stage, passes Alichess, glares* Shut it.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh boy, you don't want to get on his bad side. Sandy, keep him in line will ya? *Sandy nods* Thanks. Alrighty folks, since Pitch has so kindly decided to join us, we now have our ten characters! Give 'em a round of applause. *audience starts clapping, everyone smiles, Pitch rolls his eyes and glares at the crowd, crowd quiets down***

 **I'm thinking that I might do a story interviewing each of these ten characters just about lots of random stuff. But I need opinions! I'm not going to open a poll because apparently you can only open 25 total and I hate limits, but you can definitely PM me. Reviews will be taken into account, but if everyone just goes by PMing, it'll be so much easier to see all of what you guys think.** **Thank you!**

 **What ideas will I need? Well, for starters: should it be an interview like above, in front of a crowd like a show? Or should it be an interview for, say, a newspaper where there is no audience, and the character feels more comfortable saying things? Should they be interviewed one at a time? I can also incorporate different ideas as to what different characters will say/do during the interview! GOSH, THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! Remember, the characters are: Jamie, Sophie, Phil, Faith, Tooth, North, Jack, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch.**

 **Thank you!**

 **I've also realized that me putting several stars (*) in the middle of the page of documents will not stay when I upload them as chapters of the story, so from now on I will be putting a line. If you don't see the words "someone's P.O.V." under the line, just assume it's a time skip.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, especially this chapter because we get more of Jack's P.O.V.! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do own my dream, the plot, and this story in general.**

 **Jack:** **I wondered when you were going to stop yapping and add that.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh, shut up!**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

My eyes widened in complete shock and horror when Pitch said, "But instead of completely ignoring me like a good girl and Guardian, she clung to me and cried. Some quality family time." But I felt absolutely sick to my stomach when Sandy stepped back, level with the other three. I mean, I know she hid something from us, but she kept trying to tell them: It was unintentional. AND LEAVING HER THERE ALONE AND DEFENSELESS AGAINST PITCH'S TAUNTS IS WRONG!

" _Did you?_ "

She turned around to face me, momentarily forgetting the others, and nodded, deep pain and regret in her eyes.

" _Why?_ "

"Don't look at me like that, Jack. Please," she whispered, still loud enough for everyone to hear in the silent room. She hid her face behind her hair again.

" _Why couldn't you have just told someone? Anyone? Even the yetis! We would've helped you take that load off your shoulders._ " I'm pleading with her to see if she really just wasn't thinking, or if she thought she wasn't "allowed" to bring it up in conversation with any one of us. Or if she just thought she could handle it on her own.

A few seconds of silence...

A few seconds more...

Ten seconds of silence...

" _Faith?_ " It was the kind of question where all you say is your friend's name to see if they're okay before... I don't know, sitting down beside them or something to keep them comapny. To let them know they're not alone.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK OF IT AND FORGOT IT!"

Shiny, wet tears are sliding down her face, and she falls to the ground on her knees, in a hunched-forward position. Her back isn't completely straight but it isn't completely bent either, and her hands are in a strange type of fist. Her fingers are bent at the middle joint and curled under her hands so the top of her fingers and the inside of her wrists are flat against the floor while her arms are straight, making her wrists bend in a backwards fashion. I'd imagine her fingernails are digging into her palms. Her hair is still obscuring her face, which probably has a plethora of salty mini-rivers running down it to fall to the ground like tiny raindrops. She's unnervingly silent after that shout. It's the loudest I've ever heard her scream with her actual voice.

Then she starts to shake. We can all hear her cry, breathing in long and quiet sobbing heaves and shaking. But no one who can move freely makes a move to help her out. All they do is stand there and look guiltily at her with pained expressions. _Uh, yeah, if I had just abandoned a friend willingly I would feel pretty bad too! BUT I WOULDN'T JUST STAND THERE!_

She keeps crying, harder and harder until finally I can't stand it. I suddenly whip my right arm up, grabbing Pitch's arm and pulling it away from me with all my might. It doesn't get me very far but at least the knife isn't touching my skin anymore.

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

The Frost boy is really starting to be a nuisance. The minute he starts to push my arm away, I make the shadow knife disappear and use both arms to hold him still, smothering any chances of him escaping my grip. And yet, he refuses to give up, finally settling for thrashing around like an idiot, trying to twist this way and that to throw me off his back. He barely budges me.

He grunts and the young Faith girl, who is still crying on the floor (equal parts angry and sad) looks up.

* * *

 **(I know, I know, short Pitch P.O.V. But I really want this next part to be from Faith's P.O.V., okay?)**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I whip my head up. "Jack, stop it, please!" He ignores me, keeps on struggling. "Please, stop!" He looks at me once, smiles a bit (quickly), then keeps on fighting Pitch's arms, trying to get out of his threateningly tight embrace. "JACK, STOP IT!"

"I tire of this, Frost," Pitch says in a bored voice. He steps out of his position holding Jack, leaving shadowy trails to do his own arms' job. "And I would quit struggling if I were you." He points his shadow dagger at Jack, the short blade glinting with streams of darkness, the pointy end gleaming, almost smiling gleefully in its own twisted, cruel way, and sharper than before, looking ready to kill. When the tip of the blade is pushed slightly up against the bottom of Jack's throat, he stops moving around.

" _So you won't listen to me, but you'll listen to an inanimate object that doesn't even talk._ " I'll admit it, I'm a little steamed up.

" _Faith, I'm not gonna let you sit there by yourself while the ones who can move freely won't do anything to comfort you. I had to try to get out of here!_ "

" _But if you were dead, it wouldn't have really helped me, now would it?!_ "

" _He didn't even have the knife with him at the time!_ "

"But he could have, Jack!" I say loudly, lifting my head up to look him straight in his ice blue eyes.

"Well, I didn't know our little Faith was a telepath." Pitch grinned slightly. I ignore him, not even caring if he knows.

"I'm tired of this! Where the only ones who want to help me don't go about it the right way, and the rest of you just don't?! What kind of family is that?!" I yell, standing up and glaring at them all (first "the Big Four", then Jack and Pitch). "And you're willing to get yourself killed to try to come over and console me?! YOU DYING DOESN'T HELP ME! IT WOULD MAKE THINGS WORSE!" _So much worse_ , my mind echoes in a quiet voice. I continue glaring at Jack.

I shake my head vigorously, keeping my hands in fists. "I hate this. I hate it all."

Bunny stays where he is, but dares to say speak up. "No, sheila. You can't! You're a Guardian! It's who ya are!" He sounds almost... frightened.

"And what if being a Guardian isn't what I thought it was?" If looks could kill, Bunnymund would have a laser-sized hole in his forehead. I laugh sharply. Once. "I mean, I understand giving a person some space, but really? None of you even tried to find me! What if someone or something came and - oh, I don't know - hurt me, kidnapped me, killed me!" I say, putting an emphasis on the last part. "And yet, who was there, even though I spent all this time learning and believing that he was the bad guy?!" I point the first finger of my left hand at Pitch.

"Please stop, Faith," Toothiana says quietly and pleadingly.

"Oh no, you don't get the right to talk to me about any of this. NONE of you do!" I drop my hand and curl it back into a fist. There are small, red, curved lines where my nails have been digging into my skin for the last... however long it's been since I was on the floor last. I'm shaking with anger now. Black red anger that cuts out everything else as I try to push it all out, not exactly knowing what else I could do with it.

I yell out and fling my arms to the sides at shoulder level. When I look around, tainted ice is creeping up everything except people and it's beautiful. Nearly opaque frost and jagged icicles swirling with red, black, and shades of dark purple jut out from random spots, transforming my room into a death trap. I would say that even without going through all the anger to make it and look at it. But now, I say it and feel it with meaning and purpose because when I pushed all that anger and power out, it felt... _good_.

I twirl around, admiring my piece of art, and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Apparently, I inadvertently changed my look. I smirk, and finish my 360 twirl slowly. I exhale peacefully, and let this feeling flow through me.

"You know, the Man in the Moon never told me what I was supposed to be. I figured out that I'm a Winter Spirit, but... it's been months now, and I still don't have a clue of what my center is. What I'm supposed to be the Guardian of. Maybe that's because... I was never meant to be one at all."

I eye North, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sanderson before turning my gaze to Jack. On the Big Four, my gaze was just chilly. Now? It's cold.

I shake my head slightly and breath out. "I was never supposed to be here."

" _No, you were! You still are!_ "

"Tch." I smirk. "No, we both know that's not true. Everyone here knows it. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll find another weak-minded spirit to join your Guardian squad. Who knows, maybe they'll even help you hunt me down and destroy me."

Jack's eyes widen at that part. " _Faith, we would never let anyone do that, no matter what you think!_ _I_ _wouldn't!_ "

"Yeah, and you would let Pitch be a Guardian this second too, wouldn't ya?" When he stays silent, I know that he's defeated on this subject. "I'm getting bored staying around here with you thickskulls. Pitch?"

"Hm?" he asks with mild curiosity.

"Would you mind if I joined you in your lair?"

"No, dear Faith. Maybe you could show me some more of this wonderfulness," he says, gesturing at the room around us all.

"Certainly, Mr. Formal." I smirk. "At least you care." I roll my eyes, then look at the Guardians, all five of them in turn. "I am one hundred percent sure this won't be the last time we meet. And next time, we face off. Defeat or be defeated." I laugh darkly and fly out the window, shattering glass and ice alike. Not being very far out the window, I can hear when Pitch leaves and when Jack starts shouting.

"FAITH! STOP IT! DON'T LEAVE! FAITH!"

"Ah, Frosty. You don't care," I say with an air of sarcasticness and a cruel tilt of my head. Then I start a blizzard no one could fly in but me and, laughing, push myself faster toward Pitch's dark cave.

* * *

 **Aaaah! I know, so much happened! This was the *SUPER MAJOR EXCITING EVENT* my mind skipped to, and all the parts between the lake scene and here are made up by me because my mind refused to be unstubborn. IT WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!**

 **So yeah, Faith is dark now... And her appearance will be in the next chapter, Chapter 19 from Pitch's point of view! Give me a review if you like it, and while you're at it, add something in about the interviews! There's no such thing as a review that's too long, so I will be taking any and all ideas into account.**

 **Another thing: From this point on, if a part of the story is from Faith's P.O.V., she won't use the usual nicknames for the five Guardians (as you may have noticed). That's because of the whole dark and cold thing. She's not exactly being friendly with them anymore. And next chapter holds the blood and gore and torture and, you know, all the stuff little kids won't wanna be in the room for, that I rated this story as Mature for. WARNING: I will be** **very** **descriptive with it.**

 **Guys, if you like my story, or know someone who might like my story, alert them so they can read it, because all this reading of my little ol' fanfic is so exciting! It's really hyping me up! And I say that in a good way! XD**

 **Also, here's a tip for you guys if you're looking for more great authors, go check out Starskulls, Mystichawk, Lokithenightfury, Fantasydreamer244, and Xion5. I myself have yet to read Loki, Fanty, and Xion's stories (CURSE NOT HAVING WIFI 24/7!) but they are all mentioned in one of Starskulls' stories, called Authors Hunt. It is SO good and I would highly recommend it to anyone just happening to read this! I am currently reading one of Mystichawk's stories, The Boogeyman Tries To Understand Fanfiction, (forgive me if I spelled it differently) and it is FREAKIN' HILARIOUS! XD**

 **Jack:** ***stares at screen with comically wide eyes and mouth wide open* That... YOU CAN'T MAKE FAITH DARK!**

 **Alichess:** **Hey, you can't complain! I finally gave you the chapter that explains if story-you and the story-Guardians are ever told about the Pitch-Faith-lake-weird scene.**

 **Jack:** **Yeah, but!... YOU JUST CAN'T!**

 **Alichess:** **Uh, yeah I can. I just did. And besides, I'm only listening to the events of my dream. You gotta remember, this is basically my dream in story form.**

 **Jack:** ***wild crazy eyes, goes between looking at the screen and Alichess rapidly, tightens grip on his staff* YOU HAVE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. NOW.**

 **Alichess:** **...**

 **So yeah! R &R (read and review)! (And since Faith is dark now...)**

 **Death squeezes, night terrors, and blizzards to you all! (*evil laughter*)**


	19. Chapter 19

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost Chapter 18

 **Hey guys, it's me again! Lol, who else would it be? XD I don't know. Anyway... I've got exciting news! We've hit over 400 views, people! We're currently at 432, which means that 18 more views and we'll be at 450! THAT MAKES ME SO EXCITED!**

 **I'm hoping for more reviews on this story. I've gotten one more (Thank you Guest!), which officially makes... two. Feel free to ask questions! Please! Point out mistakes, tell me if it's any good, please! I LOVE THEM AND NEED THEM AND (although I am SUPER grateful to HotChilliPepper101 and Guest) TWO IS NOT KEEPING ME ALIVE!**

 **Speaking of things to review and PM me about, after posting this chapter, there will only be two chapters left until I post Chapter 20, which is the deadline for five reviews or PMs about the interviews. I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me ideas so I could start working on them! In case you've forgotten, here's what I said about them in Chapter 12:**

 **Hellooo! I'm your host, Alichess, and we have with us today ten awesome characters from none other than the famous ROTG. We have Jamie, we have Sophie, we have Phil, and Faith, and Tooth, and North, and Jack, and Bunny, and Sandy. Give it up for the big ten! *pauses* Wait a minute. That's only nine. Where's the last person we need for today? *cold air whooshes in as big doors behind audience are opened, all lights but stage lights turn out* Oh. There he is.**

 **Bunny:** **Always gotta show off, don'tcha?**

 **Mystery Person:** ***doesn't say anything, continues walking toward stage in a calm manner***

 **Alichess:** **Ladies, and gentlemen! Give it up for the one, the only: Pitch Black! *few people clap, Pitch continues walking, is almost to the stage* Ooh, and it looks like he's sporting a black robe, cold attitude, spiky ink-black hair, and... No eyebrows! Wow, Pitch, is that a new trend?**

 **Pitch:** ***gets to stage, passes Alichess, glares* Shut it.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh boy, you don't want to get on his bad side. Sandy, keep him in line will ya? *Sandy nods* Thanks. Alrighty folks, since Pitch has so kindly decided to join us, we now have our ten characters! Give 'em a round of applause. *audience starts clapping, everyone smiles, Pitch rolls his eyes and glares at the crowd, crowd quiets down***

 **I'm thinking that I might do a story interviewing each of these ten characters just about lots of random stuff. But I need opinions! I'm not going to open a poll because apparently you can only open 25 total and I hate limits, but you can definitely PM me. Reviews will be taken into account, but if everyone just goes by PMing, it'll be so much easier to see all of what you guys think.** **Thank you!**

 **What ideas will I need? Well, for starters: should it be an interview like above, in front of a crowd like a show? Or should it be an interview for, say, a newspaper where there is no audience, and the character feels more comfortable saying things? Should they be interviewed one at a time? I can also incorporate different ideas as to what different characters will say/do during the interview! GOSH, THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! Remember, the characters are: Jamie, Sophie, Phil, Faith, Tooth, North, Jack, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch.**

 **Thank you!**

 **I've also realized that me putting several stars (*) in the middle of the page of documents will not stay when I upload them as chapters of the story, so from now on I will be putting a line. If you don't see the words "someone's P.O.V." under the line, just assume it's a time skip.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, especially this chapter because we get more of Jack's P.O.V.! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do own my dream, the plot, and this story in general.**

 **Jack:** **I wondered when you were going to stop yapping and add that.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh, shut up!**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

My eyes widened in complete shock and horror when Pitch said, "But instead of completely ignoring me like a good girl and Guardian, she clung to me and cried. Some quality family time." But I felt absolutely sick to my stomach when Sandy stepped back, level with the other three. I mean, I know she hid something from us, but she kept trying to tell them: It was unintentional. AND LEAVING HER THERE ALONE AND DEFENSELESS AGAINST PITCH'S TAUNTS IS WRONG!

" _Did you?_ "

She turned around to face me, momentarily forgetting the others, and nodded, deep pain and regret in her eyes.

" _Why?_ "

"Don't look at me like that, Jack. Please," she whispered, still loud enough for everyone to hear in the silent room. She hid her face behind her hair again.

" _Why couldn't you have just told someone? Anyone? Even the yetis! We would've helped you take that load off your shoulders._ " I'm pleading with her to see if she really just wasn't thinking, or if she thought she wasn't "allowed" to bring it up in conversation with any one of us. Or if she just thought she could handle it on her own.

A few seconds of silence...

A few seconds more...

Ten seconds of silence...

" _Faith?_ " It was the kind of question where all you say is your friend's name to see if they're okay before... I don't know, sitting down beside them or something to keep them comapny. To let them know they're not alone.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK OF IT AND FORGOT IT!"

Shiny, wet tears are sliding down her face, and she falls to the ground on her knees, in a hunched-forward position. Her back isn't completely straight but it isn't completely bent either, and her hands are in a strange type of fist. Her fingers are bent at the middle joint and curled under her hands so the top of her fingers and the inside of her wrists are flat against the floor while her arms are straight, making her wrists bend in a backwards fashion. I'd imagine her fingernails are digging into her palms. Her hair is still obscuring her face, which probably has a plethora of salty mini-rivers running down it to fall to the ground like tiny raindrops. She's unnervingly silent after that shout. It's the loudest I've ever heard her scream with her actual voice.

Then she starts to shake. We can all hear her cry, breathing in long and quiet sobbing heaves and shaking. But no one who can move freely makes a move to help her out. All they do is stand there and look guiltily at her with pained expressions. _Uh, yeah, if I had just abandoned a friend willingly I would feel pretty bad too! BUT I WOULDN'T JUST STAND THERE!_

She keeps crying, harder and harder until finally I can't stand it. I suddenly whip my right arm up, grabbing Pitch's arm and pulling it away from me with all my might. It doesn't get me very far but at least the knife isn't touching my skin anymore.

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

The Frost boy is really starting to be a nuisance. The minute he starts to push my arm away, I make the shadow knife disappear and use both arms to hold him still, smothering any chances of him escaping my grip. And yet, he refuses to give up, finally settling for thrashing around like an idiot, trying to twist this way and that to throw me off his back. He barely budges me.

He grunts and the young Faith girl, who is still crying on the floor (equal parts angry and sad) looks up.

* * *

 **(I know, I know, short Pitch P.O.V. But I really want this next part to be from Faith's P.O.V., okay?)**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I whip my head up. "Jack, stop it, please!" He ignores me, keeps on struggling. "Please, stop!" He looks at me once, smiles a bit (quickly), then keeps on fighting Pitch's arms, trying to get out of his threateningly tight embrace. "JACK, STOP IT!"

"I tire of this, Frost," Pitch says in a bored voice. He steps out of his position holding Jack, leaving shadowy trails to do his own arms' job. "And I would quit struggling if I were you." He points his shadow dagger at Jack, the short blade glinting with streams of darkness, the pointy end gleaming, almost smiling gleefully in its own twisted, cruel way, and sharper than before, looking ready to kill. When the tip of the blade is pushed slightly up against the bottom of Jack's throat, he stops moving around.

" _So you won't listen to me, but you'll listen to an inanimate object that doesn't even talk._ " I'll admit it, I'm a little steamed up.

" _Faith, I'm not gonna let you sit there by yourself while the ones who can move freely won't do anything to comfort you. I had to try to get out of here!_ "

" _But if you were dead, it wouldn't have really helped me, now would it?!_ "

" _He didn't even have the knife with him at the time!_ "

"But he could have, Jack!" I say loudly, lifting my head up to look him straight in his ice blue eyes.

"Well, I didn't know our little Faith was a telepath." Pitch grinned slightly. I ignore him, not even caring if he knows.

"I'm tired of this! Where the only ones who want to help me don't go about it the right way, and the rest of you just don't?! What kind of family is that?!" I yell, standing up and glaring at them all (first "the Big Four", then Jack and Pitch). "And you're willing to get yourself killed to try to come over and console me?! YOU DYING DOESN'T HELP ME! IT WOULD MAKE THINGS WORSE!" _So much worse_ , my mind echoes in a quiet voice. I continue glaring at Jack.

I shake my head vigorously, keeping my hands in fists. "I hate this. I hate it all."

Bunny stays where he is, but dares to say speak up. "No, sheila. You can't! You're a Guardian! It's who ya are!" He sounds almost... frightened.

"And what if being a Guardian isn't what I thought it was?" If looks could kill, Bunnymund would have a laser-sized hole in his forehead. I laugh sharply. Once. "I mean, I understand giving a person some space, but really? None of you even tried to find me! What if someone or something came and - oh, I don't know - hurt me, kidnapped me, killed me!" I say, putting an emphasis on the last part. "And yet, who was there, even though I spent all this time learning and believing that he was the bad guy?!" I point the first finger of my left hand at Pitch.

"Please stop, Faith," Toothiana says quietly and pleadingly.

"Oh no, you don't get the right to talk to me about any of this. NONE of you do!" I drop my hand and curl it back into a fist. There are small, red, curved lines where my nails have been digging into my skin for the last... however long it's been since I was on the floor last. I'm shaking with anger now. Black red anger that cuts out everything else as I try to push it all out, not exactly knowing what else I could do with it.

I yell out and fling my arms to the sides at shoulder level. When I look around, tainted ice is creeping up everything except people and it's beautiful. Nearly opaque frost and jagged icicles swirling with red, black, and shades of dark purple jut out from random spots, transforming my room into a death trap. I would say that even without going through all the anger to make it and look at it. But now, I say it and feel it with meaning and purpose because when I pushed all that anger and power out, it felt... _good_.

I twirl around, admiring my piece of art, and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Apparently, I inadvertently changed my look. I smirk, and finish my 360 twirl slowly. I exhale peacefully, and let this feeling flow through me.

"You know, the Man in the Moon never told me what I was supposed to be. I figured out that I'm a Winter Spirit, but... it's been months now, and I still don't have a clue of what my center is. What I'm supposed to be the Guardian of. Maybe that's because... I was never meant to be one at all."

I eye North, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sanderson before turning my gaze to Jack. On the Big Four, my gaze was just chilly. Now? It's cold.

I shake my head slightly and breath out. "I was never supposed to be here."

" _No, you were! You still are!_ "

"Tch." I smirk. "No, we both know that's not true. Everyone here knows it. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll find another weak-minded spirit to join your Guardian squad. Who knows, maybe they'll even help you hunt me down and destroy me."

Jack's eyes widen at that part. " _Faith, we would never let anyone do that, no matter what you think!_ _I_ _wouldn't!_ "

"Yeah, and you would let Pitch be a Guardian this second too, wouldn't ya?" When he stays silent, I know that he's defeated on this subject. "I'm getting bored staying around here with you thickskulls. Pitch?"

"Hm?" he asks with mild curiosity.

"Would you mind if I joined you in your lair?"

"No, dear Faith. Maybe you could show me some more of this wonderfulness," he says, gesturing at the room around us all.

"Certainly, Mr. Formal." I smirk. "At least you care." I roll my eyes, then look at the Guardians, all five of them in turn. "I am one hundred percent sure this won't be the last time we meet. And next time, we face off. Defeat or be defeated." I laugh darkly and fly out the window, shattering glass and ice alike. Not being very far out the window, I can hear when Pitch leaves and when Jack starts shouting.

"FAITH! STOP IT! DON'T LEAVE! FAITH!"

"Ah, Frosty. You don't care," I say with an air of sarcasticness and a cruel tilt of my head. Then I start a blizzard no one could fly in but me and, laughing, push myself faster toward Pitch's dark cave.

* * *

 **Aaaah! I know, so much happened! This was the *SUPER MAJOR EXCITING EVENT* my mind skipped to, and all the parts between the lake scene and here are made up by me because my mind refused to be unstubborn. IT WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!**

 **So yeah, Faith is dark now... And her appearance will be in the next chapter, Chapter 19 from Pitch's point of view! Give me a review if you like it, and while you're at it, add something in about the interviews! There's no such thing as a review that's too long, so I will be taking any and all ideas into account.**

 **Another thing: From this point on, if a part of the story is from Faith's P.O.V., she won't use the usual nicknames for the five Guardians (as you may have noticed). That's because of the whole dark and cold thing. She's not exactly being friendly with them anymore. And next chapter holds the blood and gore and torture and, you know, all the stuff little kids won't wanna be in the room for, that I rated this story as Mature for. WARNING: I will be** **very** **descriptive with it.**

 **Guys, if you like my story, or know someone who might like my story, alert them so they can read it, because all this reading of my little ol' fanfic is so exciting! It's really hyping me up! And I say that in a good way! XD**

 **Also, here's a tip for you guys if you're looking for more great authors, go check out Starskulls, Mystichawk, Lokithenightfury, Fantasydreamer244, and Xion5. I myself have yet to read Loki, Fanty, and Xion's stories (CURSE NOT HAVING WIFI 24/7!) but they are all mentioned in one of Starskulls' stories, called Authors Hunt. It is SO good and I would highly recommend it to anyone just happening to read this! I am currently reading one of Mystichawk's stories, The Boogeyman Tries To Understand Fanfiction, (forgive me if I spelled it differently) and it is FREAKIN' HILARIOUS! XD**

 **Jack:** ***stares at screen with comically wide eyes and mouth wide open* That... YOU CAN'T MAKE FAITH DARK!**

 **Alichess:** **Hey, you can't complain! I finally gave you the chapter that explains if story-you and the story-Guardians are ever told about the Pitch-Faith-lake-weird scene.**

 **Jack:** **Yeah, but!... YOU JUST CAN'T!**

 **Alichess:** **Uh, yeah I can. I just did. And besides, I'm only listening to the events of my dream. You gotta remember, this is basically my dream in story form.**

 **Jack:** ***wild crazy eyes, goes between looking at the screen and Alichess rapidly, tightens grip on his staff* YOU HAVE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. NOW.**

 **Alichess:** **...**

 **So yeah! R &R (read and review)! (And since Faith is dark now...)**

 **Death squeezes, night terrors, and blizzards to you all! (*evil laughter*)**


	20. Chapter 20

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been working on my story or updating as frequently as I'd like to. BUT! On the bright side, school is officially out now, so I will most likely have way more time to work on chapters before uploading them to the site.**

 **Another thing I want to apologize for (besides the fact that I apologize a lot XD) is my little mistake on last chapter. It wasn't really long, but I felt it was appropriate to leave it end where it did, which means I didn't have all the bloody, gory parts in it that you guys were really looking forward to. That will be fixed this chapter. And Faith's basic physical appearance change was described a bit, but this time you'll get the whole shabang. Cool deal?**

 **Jack:** **Dealio!**

 **Alichess:** **Cool beans!**

 **Jack:** **Who came up with that saying anyway?**

 **Alichess:** ***shrugs* Eh. *IDK gesture***

 **Jack:** **Tooth's coming over for the ending A/N. I'm going to be reading this chapter later tonight from afar... I really just have to check on Jamie. The poor kid's been bored to death!**

 **Alichess:** **Aw. *frowns***

 **Jack:** **Yeah.**

 **Alichess:** **Well have fun! Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Dreamworks Animation's Rise of the Guardians. ROTG is not mine. GOT IT? Got it. 'Kay just wanted to make that clear. (I also don't own the anime Tokyo Ghoul.)**

* * *

SANDY P.O.V.

For the rest of the next day, the other four Guardians and I try to make a plan to get Faith to come back to her senses. We come up with nothing but a lot of arguments and stressed out sighs for a long time. Then Bunny comes up with something - if I may give him some credit - genius.

"Sandy, mate... What if ya gave her a dream? Ya know, one with us all in it and show her through it that the sheila needs to come back?"

I pause then nod a couple times slowly. I use my sand images and basically get the message across that 'That could work'.

North looks at me. "But Sandy, how are you going to get it to her? You cannot march into Pitch's cave blowing trumpet and waving sign by being there."

I look back at the big Russian man. Again, with the sand images (though this one takes a couple more times to get it across) I tell them that if I concentrated on a single thread of dream sand, that I could "see" my way to Faith and "watch" her reaction and how she overall responds in the dreamworld to the scenario. Jack jumps up. "That's awesome Sandy! With you controlling the dream, she can come out from under the influence of whatever Pitch is saying or doing to make her stay there on his side and she can come back!"

I have to explain to him, with some guilt I might add, that I can only deliver the first part of the dream. I can't control the whole thing because she needs to be able to react to it in her own way. If she doesn't, I can't gauge how much she wants to come back home. Not to mention, usually, the mind does its own thing with dreams after I deliver them. I can make up the beginning, but the person themselves inadvertently twists it until it's in the shape that makes them the most happy subconsciously.

"So... nothing outside of their mind can interfere with what they truly think or feel? So it's the real them?" Tooth asks. I nod to clarify.

"Then plan is set," North says determinedly.

* * *

All of us are on edge tonight, but I urged the four earlier to get some sleep. So they're currently knocked out with dream sand to keep them asleep for a while. They need it. I wouldn't say no to some sleep myself, but I've got to stay awake to try to bring Faith back. I sit down on my dream cloud and close my eyes, focusing on one tendril of sand to send out. _This is going to require a lot of concentration._

I eventually get to Pitch's caves. Finding the room Faith's currently staying in takes a bit of time because all the hallways look the same. _How do either one of them navigate this place?_ She's already asleep when I find it. _Thank goodness! Makes my job easier._ Feeding the dream sand to Faith's mind, I watch, there but not there, until the dream starts to sprout and show itself above her head.

It starts out with the Guardians, all five of us (minus Faith) telling her she needs to come back to our side before people get hurt. Dreams don't have physical sound, but she can most definitely hear it in her own subconscious. Pitch comes in, starting out as a shadowy monster and then... and then changing into his regular self. Just Pitch Black. She joins him and I start to wonder if Pitch is somehow manipulating my dream sand to corrupt her dream and turn it into a nightmare where she stays evil. I wait for the golden shining sand to turn black, for everything to go awry.

Well, everything for us Guardians goes awry. But (and here's what scares me) the sand didn't change color. Pitch doesn't even know I'm here. The subconscious form of Faith siding with Pitch and fighting the rest of us, tearing us to shreds, is still golden. Which means it's not a nightmare. It's still a dream. And she's happy about it...

As the dream gets darker I feel physically sick to my stomach and deciding I can't watch it anymore, release my hold from the sand I'm using to watch her. When everyone wakes up, they ask me with smiles on their faces how it went, sure that everything will be okay now. I look at them and, too hurt to have to repeat it several times, just spell it out in word form.

Faith isn't coming back.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

Dreamless sleep is nice I guess. I don't know, I haven't had one of those in a long time. And all of a sudden, those bothersome Guardians show up. I mentally roll my eyes. _They probably sent Sanderson to give me a dream, didn't they?_ I turn my eyes back to the five beings which are now fully formed. They're all pleading with me to come back. I take three steps toward them then stop. A shadow comes up from behind me, then forms into Pitch Black who puts his hand on my right shoulder. He walks until he's almost right beside me. I fold my arms and take a very chilled-out stance. Keeping my eyes on the Guardians, I nod and Pitch disappears into the surrounding shadows. _Good. This'll give me some practice on what torture will be most effective. Maybe they should send Sandy every night until we face off so I'll be as ready as I possibly can be._

Pitch battles the Sandman, sand against sand. The rest are fighting against shadows and ice alike, formless but tough, until I pull the hood of one specific spirit toward me. The Frost boy turns around with wide eyes and tries to get away from me. I laugh and push him into a room. My battle training room, which is covered in corrupted ice. Not much snow. _Perfect._

I smile darkly, swish my hair and lean forward, resting my arms on an ice bar I conjure up. "So, Frost, tell me... How are you all holding up without your newest useless Guardian?" His expression turns from frightened to exasperated. I smile sweetly like I'm watching little kids playing tag with each other instead of being utterly annoying, and tilt my head, letting my cheek rest on my arms.

"Faith, you're not useless. You never were! None of us are. We bring joy, hope, and lots of other good things to children all over the world! Don't you remember that?"

"Hmm... Yeah. I also know that there's a saying that applies to all things in this world. 'Too much of anything is bad for you'. Which means with six Guardians and the freakin' moon against one Pitch, who you keep knocking onto his butt in broad daylight, kids are getting WAY too spoiled. Like that Jamie kid you're so fond of, who expects to see you all the time as if you don't have to fly around the world spreading snow and winter."

"You leave Jamie out of this!"

I smirk. "Aw, did I hit a nerve?"

"Argh!" He yells out in aggravation. _I could play this game all day. I'm almost forgetting this is just a dream._ "WHY WON'T YOU JUST COME BACK?!"

I pretend to think, tapping my finger to my chin and making the ice bar disappear so I can straighten up. "Because I don't want to," I said simply.

"SO YOU'D RATHER STAY HERE AND SIDE WITH PITCH?! AFTER ALL HE'S DONE?!" He swings his staff to his side angrily and makes some small ice shards fly across the room at the wall.

"Finally angry enough I see. Ready to fight?" I rise up in the air a few feet with some purple-black snow swirling around me.

He yells out again and charges me in a straight line. I get out of the way and grab his hood. "Not very practical, huh?" I hold him there for a second then kick him in the back, sending him tumbling a few feet midair. He turns around, flinging his staff around with him. The wind he sends my way doesn't even budge me. I smirk. "Nice breeze." He's furious now.

The whole fight goes like this until he runs his energy down. Then I chain him to an icy wall. I make a mental note to myself. _Jamie and myself are touchy topics with Frost._ I lift his chin up and bop him on the nose, leaving some snow and ice that changes color from red to purple, black to blue-white, opaque the whole time. He shakes his head, and I let it fall off. Then I get an idea, and since it's a dream, just conjure up the things I need. A nice fire and a metal rod. Heat and winter spirits? They don't mix on contact.

I make an extra coat of ice around my right hand, keeping flexibility in its qualities so I can wear it like a protective glove. "Hmm... What should I make your special tattoo? It'll burn. A lot." I smile again and crack my fingers. He snaps his head up and looks at me, then at the fire with the metal rod. His eyes widen farther than usual and he looks back at me, looking straight into my eyes.

I cut a part of his hoodie off, around his left shoulder. I stare thoughtfully at the wall where Frost's chains are stuck in. I beckon the rectangle holding his chains with my forefinger and it slides out so his toes are barely touching the ground and his back is about five feet from the main section of the wall. _This way I'll be able to draw the burn on at an angle that's not going to be continuously annoying for me to deal with._

I glide back behind him, making sure I've ripped enough fabric to put the burning "tattoo" on. "Any suggestions?" I whisper in his ear, ghosting a touch down the back of his neck while I glide away, slowly lowering myself until I'm back to normal walking. A few more steps and I'm at the fire, picking up the metal rod. I chuckle quietly to myself. I tilt my head down then look up at Frost from beneath my eyelashes. I start walking slowly toward him, making sure the tip of the rod is still piping hot red. "I'm going to enjoy this."

I lift the rod up, drawing his attention to it. He looks dazed and exhausted, like he wants to fight, but he knows all he can do is yell and scream. Even thrashing around and kicking would take too much energy out of him. _And it is_ _SO_ _satisying to see the hopelessness in his eyes! Knowing he can't do anything..._ I straighten up my head and smile darkly again ( _I've been doing that an awful lot lately._ ) as I get to my earlier position; behind him by his left shoulder. But this time I'm about a foot away so I can guide the rod this way and that.

With each stroke, the room feels a bit warmer and smells more and more like burnt flesh. Frost cries out each and every time; ear-piercing screams that range from high-pitched and helpless to loud, hoarse yells of anger. The skin itself puckers up pink then gives off smoke and turns a dark brown, becoming a thick, hard shell all in a matter of about two seconds. The surrounding skin is soft and an irritated red. The pores are large and it looks grotesque.

I finish it off with a swirl and kiss it to disturb him. He shudders. _Well that worked all too well._ ... _It's perfect!_ A swirly heart with the word 'Faith' in it. A small, thin line works its way through the heart in a somewhat straight path. And I am truly proud of my small artwork masterpiece. I throw the now cool metal rod down, letting my "glove" melt away with it. Then the boy speaks (He speaks!) in a hoarse, strained voice.

"Kill me now."

"Aw. Jack Frost, the magical being of fun, begging for death. I don't think so. Because right now it's much more fun for me to keep you around to torture!" I grab his face by the chin and force him roughly to look at me. Right in my glaring eyes. "You left me... you pay," I say in the darkest tone I can manage. I can actually feel my eyes burning black and red like a ghoul's eyes on Tokyo Ghoul. Then they return to normal and I let go of his face. His eyes are closed and he's gone slack and unresponsive. _Knocked out._ _Don't worry_ , I tell myself (as if I need reminding), _he's still alive and breathing. And next time it won't be just a harmless tattoo. A little heat will be nothing compared to what I'm planning..._

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

I wake up after being asleep for enough time to get some much-needed rest. Sandy had knocked us all out two or three hours ago. I see that everyone else is waking up too, and figure that Sandy has probably already "been" to Pitch's caves and back with the dream sand. _And there's no way this couldn't have worked_ , I tell myself. I fully believe it even though I'm trying not to keep my hopes up. There are so many things that could go wrong, and yet there's a way around them. Sandy surely made everything right again. _Faith's probably on her way here right now._ I smile and rub my eyes as I yawn and think about Faith flying here through the cool night air.

I stand up and once the other three are standing up with me, we all look at Sandy who's not hovering at our height on a dream sand cloud. He doesn't look excited. _Still, he has to be playing a joke. Right? Any second - Any second now and he'll look up and smile and silently yell for joy because he did it._ "Sandy?" North asks.

... He looks up at us without any hint of a smile and he looks pained. He takes a breath to steady himself and when I expect him to start celebrating and saying he fooled us... He starts writing something in golden sand.

'Faith isn't coming back.'

I stare. _Faith isn't coming back. Faith isn't coming back. Faith isn't coming back._ The words echo around my brain and I try to grasp ahold of them. But I can't make sense of them. _Faith isn't co-_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T COMING BACK?!"

The room instantly gets ten degrees colder and I shrug off North's hand on my shoulder, ignoring everyone else's stares and tears. Tooth is beside herself and is sitting on her knees on the floor, crying quietly. Bunny and North each acknowledge each other's sadness and cover their faces with their hands, trying to think of... I don't know what.

'Jack, she isn't coming back.' Sandy wrote.

"WHY?!" I yell hoarsely, my voice cracking.

Sandy winces and writes 'She just isn't, Jack.'

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU WON'T EVEN TELL ME?!" I'm still in the screaming mode and don't care how loud I'm being, drawing the attention of some yetis near the door.

He stops looking at me and shakes his head slightly, looking at the floor. 'You don't know what I saw, Jack. Horrible, horrible things.' He shivers and I see that there's... fear in his eyes. I stop. _Nothing ever scares Sandy. Not Pitch, not even death._ And seeing that look on his face, something alien and strange to me, is terrifying.

A tear slips down Sandy's face. I kneel down to his level. "What did you see down there, Sandy?"

He looks up at me and shakes his head. 'The most horrifying things I think I've ever seen.' He stops and doesn't write any more. I know it might not be the best thing to push it, but I have to know what the heck happened down there. Apparently, North agrees with me on the first thing more than the second.

"Sandy?" I ask again, pleadingly.

"Jack," North says in a tired and weak tone of voice. But it's also threatening, warning me to 'just stop'.

"NO! I need to know!" I shout back angrily. I'm not usually like this, but Faith means a lot to every one of us here. _And I'm not going to just give up on her._

"Jack, please," North begs. "We don't need another Guardian choosing the wrong side." Which of course means, 'We don't need to lose another family member.' _Like she's already lost_ , I think bitterly.

"She's not lost," I state determinedly.

"Jack-"

"SHE'S NOT LOST!"

"Jack, mate. Would ya try to listen to what he's sayin-"

"NO! SHE ISN'T! She's coming back!" I yell desperately. _Don't any of them understand?!_ "She's fine, okay?" I say, my voice breaking. "She's just-"

'She was smiling.'

I turn around, read his written golden words. "What?"

'She was smiling.' He writes again, his usually happy face downcast. 'I'll tell you what I saw. I saw her smiling.'

"See, she's-"

'Not at coming home, Jack.' I stop. 'I gave her the dream of us telling her to come back. She started to take some steps toward us. She took three. She stopped and a monster came out of the shadows, transforming into Pitch. He put his hand on her shoulder and the dream-Faith smiled.' I start to crumble. 'But that's not what I mean. Her actual self smiled at... something else.'

"What was it?" I ask in a flat whisper.

'I'm getting there.' Sandy wrote. _He doesn't like using words._ 'She took a casual pose and nodded once. Pitch started attacking the dream-Guardians and... she...' He faltered, seeming at a loss for words. _It couldn't be that bad, could it? This is Faith we're talking about, right?_

He took a deep breath and started again. 'She left four of us to be swallowed by ice and nightmares and took one of us into a room to... torture.' Everyone pulled gasps at this. 'I had been waiting for the sand to turn black, the sign of Pitch interfering, but he didn't even know I was there. It stayed golden the whole time and she smiled. She smiled at torturing...' The little golden man was shaking so badly by now that his words were getting jumbled up. We laid a hand on him to calm him down and he looked at me. 'She was torturing you, Jack.'

* * *

 **Well, this chapter's getting kinda long, so I guess I'll just have to leave it right there for you guys. Heheh, evil me! ):D (Ooh, I like that face!)**

 **I know, I know. I keep putting her appearance off. But when I promise that it will be first thing next chapter, I promise it and sincerely mean it. Next chapter will hold her appearance (from Jack's P.O.V.) and more of her dream, because even though it flies by in real time, it seems long to her while she's having it. And YES! More torture! With actual blood I might add...**

 **So I've gotten at least four comments which is all fine and dandy, but as of late, have not gotten any PMs or comments about the interviews. So I will be trying to put them up as a poll. Mind you, I have no experience whatsoever with these things, so it might be a little confusing but oh well.**

 **Tooth:** ***blank wide stare at the screen* Well that was certainly eventful.**

 **Alichess:** **Yes, it certainly was.**

 **Tooth:** **Now I see why Jack didn't want to stay for the end A/N...**

 **Alichess:** **Tooth, you gonna be okay? You're looking a little green around the gil- uh I mean, feathers.**

 **Tooth:** **Yeah, I'm just not one for torture. Fights, sure. Little cuts and bruises? Whatever. But anything else? Leave it to the guys and yetis to deal with. I'll still end up reading it anyway, but it might take me longer than one sit-down to finish it.**

 **Alichess:** ***shrugs* That's fine, Tooth.**

 **Tooth:** ***waves with blank look on face* Bye. *flies off***

 **Alichess:** **Bye! *talks to herself, shrugs* Well, it's not for everyone.**

 **Death squeezes, night terrors, and blizzards to you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hello again guys! Like I said, it's summer so I have a lot more time to work on this story! Like, right now, starting on this chapter, I'm sitting down outside with my computer on my lap instead of running around the front yard. OH WELL! XD**

 **Since I didn't get the required five reviews or PMs about the interviews (or any, for that matter) I made it into a poll. It is a live poll so you can see the results at all times, and it should be accessible on my profile page. Should being the key word. Like I said before, I've never done one before so... yeah! Unless things don't go according to plan (I can't get on that day, not enough people have voted, yada yada) I will be closing it July 30th. SO GET YOUR VOTES IN PEOPLE! (-D My hope is to get at least thirty votes, so even if you've already voted, please tell some of your friends on here about it so they can help me out! THANKS!**

 **Okay, so another thing: I've started drawing Faith in anime style (because that's what I can do best right now if I put time into it). When I get it done, whether that be by the end of this chapter or the start of the next one (you know, whenever), I will be putting up a link to it so you can see the basic of what she looks like normally. However I love love LOVE looking at things other people have drawn, so if any of you want to draw something relating to this story, be it actual scenes from the story or clean, fluffy, cute stuff relating to the story but not specifically in the storyline, I am putting up an offer for it now. I don't care what style these artworks are, I just like seeing them! (-D So send me a pic and if you don't mind me putting up a link for it, then I will do so in a heartbeat!**

 **A couple more things here guys, so just hang with me please. My birthday passed a while ago so Happy Birthday to me! And the thank yous...**

 **BIG HUMONGOUS THANK YOU to Katrxna in Australia, who, so far, has reviewed every chapter they've read! THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! XD**

 **And now the numbers of this at the point of me typing up this chapter: Favorites: 7 (Anabelladonna351013, Crushing hard, Katrxna, Madadh Allaidh Joe, achapril, kat151820, and sophiescastle), Follows: 10 (Anabelladonna351013, Crushing hard, Madadh Allaidh Joe, Wolff Howl, achapril, kat151820, klwiggins2014, tsalyah, and yuuzuu), Reviews: 13 (Reviewers are: HotChilliPepper101, Guest, Crushing hard, Katrxna, and Madadh Allaidh Joe), and Countries: 27. And the countries so far are: United States, India, Canada, United Kingdom, Germany, Australia, Sweden, Finland, Europe (which showed up once even though Europe is a continent), New Zealand, Indonesia, Mexico, France, Singapore, Sri Lanka, Philipppines, Netherlands, Malaysia, Argentina, Belgium, Russian Federation, Spain, Austria, Chile, Slovakia, Poland, and Japan.**

 **So thank you thank you thank you again to all my wonderful readers! I love you all! Okay, enough of my jabbering.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own Dreamworks or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

Nothing makes sense anymore. I mean, I was a little confused all those months ago ( _seems like an eternity ago_ ) when a 17-year old girl saw me and admitted to believing in all of us spirits and Guardians. But this - this is... _It's like absolute and chaotic_ _pandemonium_ _broke out in the realm of reality and everything's been turned upside down._ I've been sullen at her turning dark and leaving us, and I was angry at the world when I learned that she wasn't coming back (assuming it was because of something Pitch had done). But seeing Sandy shaking with fear, reading his words that Faith had been - _NO._ She had been happy at torturing me in dream-world, knowing that Sandy couldn't even stomach staying there for the rest of the dream because it got so dark... That flipped my entire world over.

 _And I won't let anyone say that monster is Faith. Faith isn't like that. It isn't her. Not the true her, not the Faith I know. She's only Faith when she is saved by whatever is causing her to think like this. There has just has to be something, has to be!..._

I fall into uneasy sleep, shifting between the darkness of my room and the darkness of my head, trying to rid myself of any thoughts of what she might be thinking right now. What else she might be smiling at. And all of a sudden, I see her. The real her, the real Faith. I feel so happy, and I run to her. But I'm not getting anywhere. The ground we're standing on is moving her away from me. So I fly, as fast as I can, until at last I catch her hand and pull her into my arms.

Her blonde hair's fluttering about in the wind still remaining from my great chase, and I'm just so, SO happy to have her back. To see that she's her again! "Faith." My breaths are slightly ragged, and I'm trying not to cry so I won't get her shoulder all wet. _What a funny thing to think..._

"Shh." She shushes me and hugs me back. "It's okay. I'm here now, I'm back." She hugs me tight, but I don't care. I close my eyes and squeeze back. But my breaths are getting a little too ragged. Strained, even.

"Umm, Faith?" I manage to ask.

"Yes?" she asks back, still holding onto me.

I cough and choke a little. "You - you can let go now."

"What?" she pulls back and looks at me with an innocent and confused expression. "Jack, that's not me." She steps back, and a biting wind cuts through where we're standing, almost knocking her over. She struggles to stand, and I look back behind me, black spots starting to cloud my vision.

There she is. The girl that is NOT my Faith. I look back, and Faith is still struggling against the wind that her dark counterpart must have conjured up. The wind changes course quickly and does knock Faith over, dragging her through the snow and behind a dark fog. When I can't see her anymore, the pressure on my chest and back releases its constricting hold and I gasp in air, feel it _woosh_ down my throat and into my lungs.

I didn't realize I was on the ground, but I get up anyway, shaking off my dizziness, and start yelling for Faith. "FAITH! FAITH! FAITH!" I can barely hear myself over the wind, even when I'm yelling as loud as I can. _How is she gonna hear me?_ I think. _Think... Think... Think. Think! That's it! I'll try to send her a message and HOPE she's trying to hear me._

" _FAITH!_ "

" _JACK!_ "

" _FAITH!_ " I shout back happily. " _WHERE ARE YOU?_ "

"Right here!" her voice yells and I can see a dark shape, a figure - _No, that's Faith!_ \- coming out of the fog. She's walking quite slowly, and very calmly which is... unusual. I put two and two together right as she walks out. Not Faith.

Her hair is the darkest black possible, straight, down, and goes just past her hips when it's not swaying about her in the blizzard-winds she controls. She suddenly has bangs going across her forehead, and her white strip of hair is gone from the right side of her head. Her lips are a dark blood red and her skin is a milky pale (just a bit lighter than before, I suddenly notice), probably the only thing about her that hasn't changed dramatically. Her eyes are a very dark purple that just speak death. Her nails are either black or red. Which one I can't tell because it looks like they keep changing from one to the other.

A very dark red and black work with each other in a wide, almost plaid-like design to cover the whole of every piece of cloth she wears. Which (other than her wrist accessories) would be her dress. The dress itself is quite simple, with a mid-thigh-length skirt and sleeves that are off-the-shoulder, flowing down from the bunched up stretchy band running across her shoulders and around in a straight horizontal line, and a slit in each sleeve, top to bottom that almost goes unnoticed when her arms are straight against her sides. The skirt flares up and out a little at the bottom. But the little embellishments and accessories here and there make the dress seem almost as dark and unnerving as her.

A shiny black leather dress piece runs down the center of the front, from the top of the dress to the top of her stomach. The black thread that runs through it on either side, corset style, is pulled tightly, and the ends of it are hidden. The belt she wears around her waist is black, again it's shiny, and rather thick, buckled with a thin, square, silver piece. Her wrist accessories, the only other thing made of cloth, are short, loose near the top and bottom ends, and get considerably tighter, bunching up where they're fastened to her wrists by a thin black strap of leather, that is also belt-style with a tiny silver buckle. The closely-knit black fishnet stockings she has on are quite noticeable, and fade down into her polished, black combat-like boots. The boots are a bit more on the fashion side, run up to the top of the bottom half of her calf, and are heeled, the heels being thick and square.

She keeps walking toward me and her smile grows malicious while her eyes become black with red irises. I start backing away, noticing for the first time that my staff is now gone. "Jack, aren't you glad I'm back? I thought you cared about me," she says in Faith's voice. I can't get away fast enough, my feet moving the slowest they've ever moved. She finally gets to me, and - get this. Hugs me.

"See, I'm still me," she says in a comforting voice. But I can't hug her back. Because it feels wrong. Everything about this feels wrong. "It's okay, Jack. Everything is okay. It's all just been a nightmare. You're awake now. It's okay." But she still doesn't look like Faith... _What is so freaking hard about the world leaving my life alone with the whole 'I'm gonna flip your whole life over and leave you to stumble over it' thing?!_

"No. No, you're not. You - you aren't her. I know you aren't." She hugs me tighter, as if trying to get me to believe her.

"Jack, why won't you believe me? Why won't you trust me?" she whispers, sounding hurt. My mind flashes back to the fight we had a while ago. _Again, it feels like forever since we both forgave it._ Her scream of anger echos in the back of my mind. _'Why can't you just trust me?!'_ I automatically feel bad, and even though my stomach squirms the second my arms are around her, I reluctantly hug her back. Not the 'I'm gonna squeeze you death oh my gosh you scared me' kind. The 'ehh this is kinda weird and I don't know what to do and now my arms are just floating mid-air around you and barely touching you' kind.

All of a sudden my shoulder and back start burning like they're on fire, where her hands are. I try moving, but I can't budge her. She presses harder then digs her fingernails in, scorching my flesh. My mind goes half-loopy and says in a slap-happy-tired-bit-higher voice, _And THIS is why my stomach was squirming..._ , like it's a new discovery. "Everything is okay. It's all just been a nightmare." I hear her repeat as she smiles like a dark Cheshire Cat, her eyes burning black and red. I feel like I'm falling. Or maybe I'm floating... _It's all just been a nightmare..._ My mind echoes as my vision dims. _A nightmare... Nightmare..._ I lose sense of everything once more as my vision gives out and the world goes black.

...

I wake up screaming. I'm awake, sitting up, tired, sweaty, it looks like I've been thrashing around on my bed, and I'm terrified. I shiver, still feeling the ghost pain from my nightmare. I close my eyes, hug my knees, and take deep breaths.

" _Faith, please come back._ "

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

Everything around me becomes hazy, and I'm guessing enough time passed in my little dream-world here for Frost to wake up. _Silly Frost, thinking I would kill him after just one torture-time. No._ I smile, relishing this dream. _I'll keep doing this until I wake up and can make a plan to do it for real._

The dream clears back up and Frost stirs. I unchain him from the wall, but keep the chains on his arms and feet, reconnecting them with more tainted ice links. I walk through some hallways, dragging the Frost boy behind me on the floor the whole way there. I get to a door and push it open, walking into the circular room to find the Guardians chained up to their own little sections of wall. They're all in uncomfortable sitting positions and their chains don't allow them to move around very much. They have gags in their mouths, the cloth tied around the back of their heads. But apparently they don't get the whole point of a gag ( _Which is to keep someone QUIET._ ) and start yelling out, muffled shouts escaping and 'stampeding around the room', not echoing, but VERY noticeable. Not to mention annoying.

I get to the middle of the room, drop the chain from over my shoulder, and wait. Five agonizing seconds goes by, and they're all still shouting and trying to struggle their way out of their binds over to the boy laying a couple of feet behind me. I roll my eyes, let out an exasperated sigh, and say, "You know those chains aren't going to break, right?" in a loud voice. Their attention now turned to me, they start their rage all over again, yelling at me through their gags, glaring at me, and trying to run free of their places on the walls. The only one not yelling is Sanderson, and he's mute, so I guess that makes sense. But what little sand images he can get out convey a clear message: 'You are a monster and if you hurt Jack anymore we will DESTROY YOU.'

"My, my, not feeling nice today, are we Guardians?" They glare at me and yell some more. I start heading over to the Frost boy and they start their yelling back up again. _Really?! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE_ _QUIET_ _?!_ I remember that this is technically still my dream, so I think of metal casings to fit around their heads and over their mouths, preventing them from moving their lips at all, and without a second thought needed, the five metal gags are in place.

They look at each other surprised, then struggle when I drag the Frost boy to the center of the room by his chain. The long chain then disappears, leaving just the two short ones binding his wrists and ankles together. I make him stand up, make him look at me, then all his friends. His precious Guardians, chained up. I make an ice knife, swirling with beautifully dark colors then turn the Frost boy around so his back is facing the Guardians and lightly press the tip to the base of his skull, angling the knife's tip up.

"Now then, Guardians. Should you do anything other than cooperate, little Frost here will be dead in the blink of an eye. Well, actually I'll need all of you to cooperate. Guardians, you will remain quiet and will not move in the slightest." In the middle of me explaining, I freeze the knife's tip to the base of Frost's skull, so it stays angled as if I were holding it with my own hand. _Now I can simply make the knife move forward at any time to puncture the skin. Any more than that will result in a direct kill._ I smile darkly and continue explaining, but this time to Frost. "And you will do anything I tell you to do, or let me do whatever I'm planning without struggling. Else your dear friends over there will suffer whatever you were supposed to endure.  Times ten," I finish darkly, with an evil smile.

He looks at me with wide eyes, then lowers his head in submission. "Okay," he agrees quietly.

"Perfect," I say, grabbing him by his snow-white hair, and throw him on the floor again. The others protest with pained looks and slight movements, but one look from me, and they fall silent again. One by one, they close their eyes so they won't have to see whatever I do to Jack. "Nuh-uh," I say in a warning tone. "Keep your eyes open, Guardians."

They all do as I say, albeit hesitantly. "Now," I say, turning to look at Frost again, who's curled up tightly, trying to disappear into the floor. "Let's start with something a little less... bloody. Don't want your little Tooth Fairy fainting before the real show starts." I nod over to a long bed of coals nearby. They flare up and turn red the second I think to start a fire beneath them. "Go on," I say encouragingly to the Frost boy. "Walk across it. And not run, walk."

He looks at me with wide eyes. "Is your hesitation an objection?" I ask. "Because I can flame them up hotter for Bunnymund to scorch all his fur on..." I raise my eyebrows a bit. The big rabbit looks up at Frost pleadingly, telling him silently to just tell me no. To not do it. But Frost shakes his head slightly and turns back toward the bed of hot coals. He looks once at his bare feet, then starts walking toward the coals.

When he gets there, he doesn't hesitate again, but closes his eyes tightly. The second his foot touches the flaming red and black scorching materials, he winces and tears spring up and fall down from his scrunched-up eyes, making sizzling sounds whenever one of them falls down to the coals beneath his feet. Despite all the pain though, he refuses to make any sounds.

He nears the end of the coal bed, and his bare feet are completely burned. The room smells strongly of burned flesh, and Frost barely has the strength to stand. By the time he gets both his feet back onto the cool, polished, stone floor, he cries out once and falls onto his side, clutching at his feet, tears still pouring down his cheeks like rivers. Boy, is it a refreshing sight!

"Hmm..." I say thoughtfully. I squat down next to the winter spirit ( _quite a pathetic sight, really_ ) and tap his top foot, making him scream out again. I smile. "You know, these burns aren't pretty whatsoever. So I think I'll just do you a favor and cut them off the bottoms of your feet." I'm not even sure if he heard me, but that doesn't matter. _I won't bother tying him down. If he moves and the ice-knife slips, it'll just cut deeper. Not a problem for me!_

I take my ice knife and start with his right foot. I dig into the bottom of his heel and slice away, taking all signs of the burns off, all the way down to the tip of his toes. Smiling the whole time, I begin cutting the other foot. Blood runs onto the floor and I get it all over my hands, not bothering to wipe them off. I take my hands, make a cup with them below one of his feet, gather some blood, and pour it from my hands to the top of his head, letting it run across his hair, down his forehead, and into his eyes. Some gets in his mouth, and he tries to spit it out, taking ragged breaths from screaming so much. Much like in my battle training room, the screams are so delicious and vary in range and sound. But by now, he screams with everything I do, so I just take it in subconsciously, not really noticing it in the moment because I'm used to it, but saving it for later so I can relish it one hundred percent.

I make him stand up, walk across the room. Bloody footprints follow in his wake. _Beautiful decoration! I really should do that sometime..._

Many more cuts later, he is almost completely covered in red and his clothes are soaked in his own blood. He's thrown up more than once, and smells and looks of near-death. He's had to endure many different kinds of cuts, clean, rusty, long, deep (either inflicted upon him by me or himself). He's bruised and battered, has a broken leg, a hand that's been dipped in acid, and quite a few broken ribs. None of his skin is a normal color, ranging in reds, purples, blues, greens, browns, and yellows. _Like a rainbow of torture!..._

I'm smiling and laughing insanely the ENTIRE time, loving every bit of it. The Guardians are completely sick of it, precious Toothiana is passed out, and they've each had their share of throwing up in their mouths at Frost's punishments.

"Only one thing more, Frost," I say, spitting the word out viciously. "Then you're all free to go." The Guardians look at me suspiciously, not believing me a bit. "I'm telling the truth, I swear," I say to them, rageful sincerity in my voice. "The good thing," I say whilst turning back to the boy on the floor, "is you have a choice in this one." I pause for a moment.

"All the writhing about on the floor, chasing your voice away entirely from screaming hoarsely at the top of your lungs, the cuts, bruises, and pain... can all vanish." I conjure up a chair, and roughly put him in it. "But it has to be your choice." I pause again, enjoying the moment. "Either send your friends home through spiked tunnels, or do one tiny thing, miniscule really, and send them home through clean, smooth tunnels, completely free of spikes. One, or two?" He holds his right hand, the hand that hasn't been dipped in acid, up and puts down all his fingers except two. "Excellent choice!" I say in a chipper voice. "Now your friends can go home completely unscathed. In the physical way at least..." I add on.

Once the boy is slumping in defeat on a chair, I position the Guardians backwards on the edges of the clean tunnels with my mind ( _I LOVE THIS DREAM!_ ) and say to Frost, "Good. All you have to do is lean your head back." He starts to do as I say, then stops when his skin meets my tainted ice. His eyes are wide open, and his face doesn't show fear for himself, but fear for his friends - because he clearly understands what's about to happen to him if he keeps lowering his head back. The Guardians, however, are a little slower to take up what's going on, and just stare. Toothiana wakes up and begrudgingly opens her eyes, not wanting to know what horror awaits Frost next.

He shifts his focus back to me one more time and narrows his eyes, as if to accuse me of doing some unthinkable, inhumane thing and switching his friends to the other tunnels the moment he isn't there to stop me. I look him straight in the eyes. "I promise, Frost. I won't put your friends through the tunnels with spikes." He looks at me then nods once. Closing his eyes, he starts to lean back. Slowly, ever so slowly. And only once his neck starts to spurt blood from the ice knife puncturing his skin, do the Guardians figure out what's about to happen. They struggle against their bonds, crying out in horror for their precious Guardian of Fun. He doesn't even acknowledge their muffled howls as he leans his head back further. He looks so peaceful, not flinching or screaming, just breathing raggedly as he leans all the way back, like he's reclining. Like he's relishing some blissful secret before falling asleep. He takes one big, sighing breath - his last. And as he exhales, dripping blood and covered in bruises, he smiles ever so slightly.

I start to laugh, giggles at first, then chuckles, and finally full-out maniacal laughter. He's dead! DEAD! I fall over laughing, barely able to hear the Guardians' shouts of protest and disbelief as I lean against the chair he still sits in. _Well, it's a win-win. He escaped the pain and I got to kill him! See him finally dead! But you know what would be even better? If it was a win-win-win..._ Still giggling madly, I speak in barely above a whisper. "You fool." I lift my eyes - those of utter insanity - up, to the Big Four. Falling back into psychotic fits of laughter, I see tendrils of shadows creeping out around them, as well as every part of the room, casting it in an eerie darkness. "You didn't really think I would keep Pitch out of this, did you?! Ridiculously naive to the very end!" I show a diabolically fanged smile. "I said  I wouldn't push them through the spiked tunnels! BUT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

Hearing the Guardians scream and, no doubt, try to curse me, I turn back to Frost's body with a gleefully happy smile, exhaling in relief. "And Pitch?" I pause. "Push them hard." Just when I'm about to turn around... my dark fantasy dissipates while four words echo around my brain.

" _Faith, please come back._ "

I sit up in bed, smiling ruthlessly. "Never."

I get out of bed. _Well, I suppose it's time to go tell Uncle Pitch my plan!.._

* * *

 **OKAY FIRSTTHINGINEEDYOUTODOISCALMDOWN! THAT'S RIGHT! CALM DOWN! Okay, second thing: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long! Hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it. And third thing: yes I know most of you out there are probably saying "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JACK YOU SICK, TWISTED MONSTER?!" My response?**

 **1\. It was Faith's dream.**

 **2\. Faith's dream was in my dream because in my dream, Faith is me.**

 **3\. I know I am sick and twisted and dark and messed up, so thank you very much for the compliment. I'm glad we've all reestablished that.**

 **Jack:** **How?... I... Just!... *goes slack, stares at screen, stares at me, mouth hangs wide open, shakes head, blinks a lot... etc. (this goes on for a while)***

 **Alichess:** **Don't worry... It's just my mind being messed up and getting a little out of control subconsciously. Then of course, me refusing to write anything but what really happened down. *shrugs* Seems pretty fair to me...**

 **Bunny:** ***a bit woozy/swaying* Uh, sheila I feel a bit sick after readin' 'at but... Ya got lotsa people out there, with torches, pitchforks, and who knows what else trying to storm your yard.**

 **Alichess:** **Huh? Oh, that'll be the fangirls. You know, Frosty's fangirls? *points thumb at Jack* *looks out window, hears shouting, sees many torches, pitchforks, etc., angry fanpeople and signs such as 'How dare you!' and 'Frost murderer!'* *opens window, sticks head out slightly, yells* DON'T YOU WORRY! *goes back in room, covers spirits' ears, runs back to window* I'M A FANGIRL TOO! SEE? HE'S PERFECTLY FINE! *uncovers spirits' ears, half-drags Jack to window***

 **Jack:** ***waves, still in daze* *looks at Alichess* What's goin' on?**

 **Alichess:** **Jack, snap out of it. You know you're getting kinda bad when your eyes stop focusing. And the fangirls are angry, that's what's happening. *shuts window, locks it* Well, if you walk out there, you'll get stampeded and if I walk out there, I'll be chopped up into tiny pieces, so I say... CAMPOUT IN THE BEDROOM! *runs to kitchen* I'LL GET THE POPCORN!**

 **Bunny:** **I'm just gonna type this up and close it so I don't havta see it anymore.**

 **Hugs, happy dr-**

 **Alichess:** **Nonononono! Let me do that here...**

 **Death squeezes, night terrors, and blizzards to you all!**

 **Bunny:** ***gags* Just turn it off..**


	22. Chapter 22

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Heyo! Me again, Alichesswondr88 here! This story has gone on for - now - 22 CHAPTERS! That blows my mind! I mean, yeah, I knew my dream was pretty long (a couple night's worth), and I knew I was going to put a LOT of details in, and obviously details take up space, but WOW! 22, just... Aah! (That's a happy scream by the way.)**

 **Another exciting piece of news that makes me want to fangirl scream at the top of my lungs and run around in circles smiling like a maniac: WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY AT** **OVER 1,000 VIEWS PEOPLE!** **Yeah, that's right! OVER A THOUSAND! You don't know how freaking happy that makes me and just asdfjkld;s afjdsafjdkls;a! (*me screaming in pure happiness yet again because my joy cannot be expressed in words*)**

 **Alichess:** ***eyes squeezed shut, mouth in wide open smile, screaming, and waving her hands around in stereotypical fangirl motion***

 **Jack:** **Uhhh... Alichess? *slight pause* You okay, there? *raises eyebrow, looks slightly worried***

 **Alichess:** ***continues earlier motions* NO I AM NOT OKAY I FREAKIN' GOT OVER A THOUSAND FREAKIN' VIEWS AND PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY AND OHMYFREAKINGSQUASH! *starts laughing and running around her room, along with earlier motions***

 **Jack:** ***runs after Alichess, who is knocking stuff down everywhere* *catches her, puts her on floor in middle of room* Alichess. Alichess! ALICHESS!**

 **Alichess:** ***beats on floor with open palm* YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME! YOU DON'T EVEN! OHMYGOSH, I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW! *screams in happiness again***

 **Jack:** ***commanding/worried tone, speaking through clenched teeth urgently* Alichess! I need you to CALM DOWN. People might not be able to hear me, but they can sure as heck hear you! And if they come in here to this sight, they will immediately stick you in a psycho ward! You know, one of those white, padded rooms where you can't go anywhere and can't do anything because they're afraid you'll hurt yourself?!**

 **Alichess:** ***keeps laughing, waves hand like she's shaking it off (doesn't really care)* I - *keeps giggling* - I don't even care right now. If they - *giggles some more, hiccups, gets into sitting position* - If they do, be sure to come visit me every once in a while! *still smiling* And bring my laptop so I can finish this story for my lovely readers who care enough to - *says something, but can't tell what it is through all the laughing* - OVER A FREAKIN' THOUSAND VIEWS!**

 **Jack:** **What did you even just say right then?**

 **Alichess:** ***laughing like a maniac again, holding her knees to herself, face buried in knees, shaking with laughter, and rocking back and forth (again, like a completely crazy person because she is)* I... Don't... Even... KNOW! *keeps rocking and laughing***

 **Jack:** ***sighs* Oh boy. It's gonna take a while to get her to calm down... *pauses* Here. *types up disclaimer* Enjoy! *mumbles* And meanwhile, I'll be trying to fix** **this** **... laughing little ball of** **insanity** **...**

 **Disclaimer: Alichesswondr88 DOES NOT OWN Rise of the Guardians, even though I think she probably wishes she did. She also apparently does not own any type of anti-crazy-maniac-laughing potions...**

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

"And then the whole thing, just - poof," she says, smiling at me. "It finished up with the real Frost boy begging me to come back, but I woke up and said 'Nuh-uh-uh' out loud to myself," she continues in a sing-song voice, shaking her head. "Never going back to them," she concludes happily and casually. _As if she was talking about the weather._

I try my best not to shiver, somehow succeeding, and wonder for just a moment how sick Sanderson must have felt watching her little... rather dark dream. Assuming he was watching for even a little while. Even though I am sure I haven't moved once bit since she started explaining her plan on torture, I feel like my insides have been a bit shaken up, and my skin feels more like a chalky white than its usual grey complexion.

"Pitch?" Darn! She noticed.

I clear my throat. "Yes?" She pauses for a bit, looking genuinely surprised, and quite pleased with herself, if I might add.

"Can it really be?... No," she says disbelievingly with a smile on her face.

"What, child?"

"Have I scared the Boogeyman?! Haha!" she yells victoriously. She pumps her fist in the air. She continues to dance around, and I just shake my head at the ground. _When she started to explain, when the room became dark in her mind, I was proud. She didn't bend to their will. But this... May be a little too far, even for me. Though of course, I won't ever admit it._

I continue staring at the floor, wondering why I ever wanted to have her in the same room as me. _Maybe it's not the best thing for the world to have her on the dark side. Luckily, I'm not far into the business of caring about the world. I do however care to keep my own sanity, something that will probably be hard to do while she's around._ Then I remember that if she wasn't on my side, she would be on the Guardians' side and would be dreaming about doing those sorts of torturous, horrible things to me. I barely suppress a shudder. _I doubt she would contain her insanity within her mind just because she's good. Although, she might not carry all those dark plans of hers out like she's willing to do now..._

" _DARK DANK CAVE TO PITCH!_ " I hear her shouting in my mind. I jump with wide eyes and look at her. I forgot she could do that. "Wow, I'm giving you quite the fright, huh? Well, I totally have bragging rights now!"

"No, you don't child. Don't be daft! If anyone hears that the Boogeyman was frightened by anyone, even you, it'll be the end of me!"

She tilts her head with a confused look on her face. "Yes I do, Uncle Pitch. And you need to loosen up and quit caring about what the world thinks about you!" I try to interrupt, but she won't have it. "And if you don't," she says, shaking her finger at me with a stern look, "I'll tell everyone you snuggle with a sparkly, pink, stuffed unicorn named Mr. Fluffikins at night."

I groan and run my hands down my face. "Fine, go ahead. I'll be sitting here."

"Oh, so suddenly it doesn't bother you anymore? Well what if I told the world via national news that I caught you dancing in a sparkly blue centaur outfit with a rainbow unicorn horn on your head, sparkles flying around your face, and pretty pink bows in your hair while singing My Little Pony?" she asked innocently with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You wouldn't," I say challengingly. "And you would have no proof even if you did."

She smirks. "I videotaped it." Then she smiles a wickedly mischieveious smile, white teeth glinting sharply.

My eyes widen. _That can't be right! THAT - Wait a minute..._ "YOU CAN'T HAVE! THAT DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN!" I shout.

She sighs. "Yeah, I know. But I'm kinda wishing it did right now, just to see the look on your face. You're fun to tease." She then puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin on the backs of her hands. "So about those pesky Guardians..."

I run my hands down my face one more time and sit down ( _When did I stand up?_ ). "Even though you're a wonderfully unique person, Faith..." I let the rest of the sentence go unfinished - _you're completely insane!_

 _Who knew this child was going to be so high-maintenance?!_

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I chuckle at Pitch's sigh. "Even though you're a wonderfully unique person, Faith..." he says. I laugh.

"Alright Pitch. I'll stop. Seriously." I take all hints of humor off my face. Even though that was HILARIOUS, we have work to do. And it's rather hard to plan the downfall of five mythical beings when you're laughing at your partner.

* * *

 **We're not going to be seeing much of Faith and Pitch for a while (keep in mind that might mean just the next chapter). Although... *devilish grin creeping up on face* if you guys want me to, I COULD, ya know... Put together a bunch of random scenes completely disconnected from this storyline of Faith annoying the heck out of Pitch. Purely for fun! Ooh, that would be so fun! I could have my sister help, and Jack, and the part of my mind that loves annoying Pitch... sorry. I'll quit planning that in the middle of this chapter now. But seriously, guys now that I've thought of it, I want ideas for that, as well as the interviews! (DON'T FORGET TO GO VOTE ON THAT! I DO HAVE THE POLL UP!) PM me or write a super long review containing ideas... *chuckles evilly* This is gonna be so much fun!**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

Currently, I'm holed up in my room. The door's shut and locked. Window's closed. It's also locked. I've been here for a couple days, just staring at the floor. _Faith going dark, having that awful dream, then myself having a nightmare. It's just all too much!_

The world has gotten random snow storms at completely random times because I'm disconnected from... well, everything. I don't really feel anything, haven't eaten, haven't talked to anyone, haven't seen anyone, not even Jamie. Just been sitting on the floor staring off into space, doing my best to not pay attention to anything. My thinking's gotten sloppy, and I haven't really been forming full sentences lately. _Yeah, obviously dumbo._ My mind mimics me: _'Just been doing this, haven't done this' Where are all the proper things that need to go in there like, I dunno, the word 'I'?!_ I tell it to shut up and leave me alone, not caring that you're not supposed to argue with your own mind if you're sane. And it's certainly not supposed to answer you back. But mine does anyway. I think I'm going insane.

 _No, Jack, I will not shut up,_ my own voice says. _It's not like I can go anywhere anyway..._ It pauses for a moment. _You're just upset that Faith is gone and the only thing you can do is sit in here and pout like a baby._

"DON'T MENTION HER!" I shout back aloud.

Still holding my head with an angry expression on my face, I hear faint voices outside my door. "Mate, I think we lost 'im. He's not right in 'is head a'ter all this."

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Bunny?" a Russian accent asks. There's a sigh in response.

"Guys, I don't know if there's anything we can do," a soft voice says to the two already standing outside my door. She sighs too. "They were really good friends, and we all messed up. But if she won't come back, then we'll have to..." Tooth's voice falters. _Banish her and lock her up in a hole in the ground like Pitch._

There's a pause in their conversation and I don't know if it's Sandy "talking" or just everyone taking a breath after that. "Well I think is not any better to let him keep himself there. Jack needs to come out some, whether he wants to help plan what to do about them or not."

"I have to say, I agree mate. Kid's gonna go insane if he stays holed up in 'is room all 'is life."

"Don't be too rough with him," the colorful fairy says. There's a flutter of wings, and she's gone.

"We will give him another hour. If he does not come out, then-" The Russian stops there. _Like heck I'll come out._

* * *

Trying not to fall asleep, I hear a knock on the door. Bunny and North. I mentally roll my eyes, and stay sitting on the floor. Stay staring at the floor. "Oi, Frostbite. Ya in there?" Not paying attention anymore.

They say some other stuff before trying to turn the door handle. Locked. North sighs and tells Bunny to go get... something or other. Don't know what. A few minutes later (at least I think), my door handle falls off. They invite themselves in and North picks up the doorknob to... _Put it back on, I hope._ "Thanks, Phil," he says quietly. A couple more noises, and he shuts the door, doorknob now in tact.

Bunny sits diagonally from me and North kneels down to put his hand on my shoulder. I inwardly flinch, but don't shrug it off. Bunny takes a breath. "Mate, I-"

"Bunny." North says. "Nothing needs to be said for a while." The pooka nods (I think. Can't really tell seeing as I'm looking at the floor.) and lets out the rest of his breath. We all just sit here like this, and then North gets up. "Jack, you need to come out. If you do not, Phil is going to take you out to a different room with some actual people forcibly." He says it commandingly, but not meanly. That doesn't mean I get up.

He sighs and moves out of the way. The yeti mentioned grabs me and takes me... I don't even know where. It's not like I'm looking around. I keep my line of sight focused on the floor below me at all times. And suddenly, I'm seeing giant, furry rabbit feet. "Mate, ya need ta get up. Walk around some. Go see Jamie. Somethin' other than sittin' 'round here starin' at the floor."

I don't move. "Frostbite," the Aussie says in a more commanding tone. He sighs. "Please mate. None of us like seein' ya like this." Normally, I would respond with 'Too bad' or be snarky. Normally, I would be the Normal Me. Normal Me left.

* * *

 **Okay, so with the link to the anime picture I drew of normal Faith: I don't know how the heck to get a picture on the internet so it has a link! SO I will be putting up a new "story". It won't actually be a story. It'll just be a thing so I can put a picture from my laptop on the site as the cover so you guys can see what it looks like until I figure out how to put a picture up so it actually has a link to get to it. If you guys know how to help me out with that, then please PM me on it.**

 **Also, yeah, I know. Shorter chapter than last one, and probably almost half of it is A/Ns. But hey, ... ... Actually, I don't have a comeback right now. Probably not going to see Pitch and/or Faith for at least the next chapter, because we haven't focused in solely on not-Faith's-dream-Jack(-when-she's-dark-) for a while.**

 **Jack:** **Geez. You write a bunch of torture, have angry fangirls in your yard who want to kill you, make popcorn (and expect us to eat it), shove it in our faces, block all exits until all the fangirls leave, fall into an endless pit of insane laughter, then write this depressing stuff. Why?!**

 **WARNING: SMALL EARLY FMA (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SPOILER) AHEAD**

 **Alichess:** **Oh, no. This! This is not depressing! You want depressing?! You go watch FMA, see Nina, get attatched to Hughes, then watch him get** **killed! I FREAKING CRIED FOR I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG!** **THAT** **IS DEPRESSING! T.T T.T T.T**

 **FMA SPOILER OVERWITH! (If you understand what it means when Colonel Mustang says, "It's a terrible day for rain." then you're good to read the above comment. Don't judge me for saying it's a spoiler. I'm not that far in yet...)**

 **Jack:** **What? I don't understa-**

 **Alichess:** **Leave!**

 **Jack:** **Huh? But wha-**

 **Alichess:** **Nope! You have insulted me greatly! Now leave!**

 **Jack:** ***stares at her* Okay then. *flies out window, gets tackled by watching fangirls down the street***

 **Alichess:** ***hears the fangirls, knows what's happening out there* Usually I would laugh. But this - no! Nothing about this is okay! FMA IS LITERALLY THE FREAKING SADDEST ANIME I'VE SEEN SO FAR! WHY?! WHY THAT ONE SPECIFIC PERSON?! THIS IS NOT OKAY! *breaks down in tears again***

 **Jack:** ***yells* Alichess, help!**

 **Alichess:** ***sticks head out window with tears streaming down face* NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! *slams window, flops on bed, (flops too hard) falls off and lands on floor, cries even harder***

 **DEATH SQUEEZES, NIGHT TERRORS, AND FREAKING BLIZZARDS!**


	23. Chapter 23

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hey guys! Chapter 23! OHMYGOSH I can't thank you guys enough for all your support! I'm being serious right now, I love you all! You guys make me so happy! (-D 3**

 **So... Big sigh right here. Nobody has voted on my poll. AT ALL. I said I was going to pull it down on July 30th, but absolutely no one has voted. So I'm keeping it up. Please please PLEASE go vote! I promise, I made it very simple! I just need help with ideas because for the specific thing of the interviews, I really don't want to do it by myself. I would like to include you guys (my wonderful readers) and see what your ideas are. Because sometimes authors have no agenda for characters planned out, and like the readers' suggestions better than coming up with it on their own.**

 **Jack:** **You know, I got completely stormed by those fangirls out there!**

 **Alichess:** **Yes. I am fully aware.**

 **Jack:** **I could've gotten hurt...**

 **Alichess:** **But you didn't.**

 **Bunny:** **There's no point in arguin' with her, mate.**

 **Jack:** **Aw, shut up Kangaroo. They didn't trample you!**

 **Alichess:** **Alright, enough. Both of you. I'm tired from band camp. AND NOT IN THE MOOD TO ARGUE. So I'm gonna take a nap AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE ME UP. *glares intensely, dark threatening voice* UNDERSTOOD?!**

 **Jack & Bunny:** ***shrink back in fear* Yes.**

 **Alichess:** **Okay! *happy tired smile* Someone take this out of my room and type up the Disclaimer please?**

 **Disclaimer: Alichess doesn't own ROTG. What the little sheila does own is a right to a nap. Othawise we're toast.**

 **Jack:** ***quiet voice, but not whisper* Bunny, you're not supposed to put your accent into the typed words when you're typing it.**

 **Bunny:** ***voice same volume as Jack's* What? I'm just puttin' it how it sounds. Isn't that what you're supposed to do with these things?**

 **Jack:** ***voice a bit louder* No, you're supposed to make it seem normal so people can actually read it.**

 **Bunny:** ***whisper yell* It's no' that bad! Why does it matter anyway?!**

 **Jack:** ***glares at Bunny, starts to whisper yell something back***

 **Alichess (from bedroom):** **YOU TWO BETTER HUSH BEFORE I PERMANENTLY SILENCE YOU!**

 ***silence for ten seconds***

 **Alichess:** **Oh good. They left.**

 ***clang from kitchen***

 **Alichess:** ***frustrated yell***

* * *

TOOTH P.O.V.

Baby Tooth taps me on the shoulder. I spaced out. Again. I look at her. "Sorry Baby Tooth." She smiles knowingly and squeaks at me, telling me it's okay for me to be distracted with so much going on. _And we have to think about all of it to plan things out... Boy, this is not easy._

"Baby Tooth, can you take over here? I'm going to go to the North Pole and see if there's anything I can do there." She nods and squeaks once, giving me permission to let her take my spot for a few hours, or more if needed. "Thank you." I fly off, using the time it takes to get to the North Pole to think. Nothing more. Just think. _And eesh, is there a lot to think about..._

I sigh. _Not only do we have to think of the fact that we're going to have to take down Pitch and Faith, we have to think of how to do it. Which means thinking back to what her tendencies were, reminding us of the ever-present fact that we're never going to see that side of Faith again. AND trying to remember every detail of when she turned dark, which is, again, painful for us all to think about._ _AND_ _getting anything and everything out of everyone that might have something to do with either of them, so we might possibly have something to go off of. Otherwise we have no plan at all._

 _Which also means trying to get Jack to talk to us..._ More sighing. I shake my head at myself and my thoughts. _He's not going to, but we have to know if he remembers something we don't, or if anything's happened since then involving Pitch and/or Faith... We already promised him he didn't have to be a part of coming up with a plan to erm- fight them to keep them down permamently so they won't be a threat to the world's children and all we stand for. We also promised him he wouldn't have to actually be a part of the fighting, even though I'm pretty darn sure Faith won't leave him out of it for anything. But leaving him out of the remembering and retelling stage is something we can't afford to do, especially if he knows or remembers something we don't. Even if it hurts..._

I see North's... Actually, I'm not sure what he refers to it as. But anyway, the Pole. And by the looks of it, we all got here at around the same time. Jack's still staring at the floor in a daze, which is pretty much all he's done since North started forcing him to, um - "interact" with actual people. And by interact, I don't mean interact. I just mean be in the same room as them. All four of us are here and staring worriedly at him, and with good reason too. Phil stands just off to his right, making sure he won't suddenly have a mood change and start screaming. _They said he'd go crazy if he stayed in his room too long, but I don't think it could be avoided, whether he's in there or out here_ , I think with a sad tone.

North, Bunny, Sandy, and I start to turn and look at each other, acknowledging that we can start to try to get him to talk, or at least talk amongst ourselves without him for a while to see what we know. But not a half-second before we all start turning, Jack starts glaring at the floor. And not just glaring at the floor like a child who's mad they got in trouble, or even glaring at the floor like a teenager who got humiliated at school by their best friend. No, he glares at the floor murderously like... like... I don't even know what like. I've never seen someone glare that strongly at anything before; I don't have anything to compare it to.

It's a glare full of malice and insanity, missing rationality and even a reason for him to be mad at the floor in the first place. Although we should be at least a little used to this by now (seeing as this isn't the first time he's done it), we only get it when he starts holding his head. Even with his eyes closed, we can feel the glare and full-on hatred radiating from him. He's angry at his mind again.

* * *

BUNNY P.O.V.

Seeing him like this always tears me down a little inside. Poor li'l anklebiter. He starts yelling nonsense, and North's pain-filled expression comes through. To me, Jack's almost like a brother. To North, he's like a son. He's family to us all. Knowing he's this broken down... It's hard on all of us.

North gives the silent nod to Phil, permission to take Jack out of the room. Guess we won't be trying to get anything outta him for a while. All four of us sigh and look at each other, then get down to business, telling each other what we remember about - well, everything. We've got all the bases covered on Pitch, but Faith's a whole different story. We have to make sure we don't miss anything that could be worth something here. Meanwhile, while we're all listening thoroughly to each other's retellings, I'm sure as anythin' we're all thinking the same thing. _The family of the Guardians of Childhood - crumbling. What's happened to us?_

* * *

SANDY P.O.V.

 **(Be warned: this is EXTREMELY SHORT.)**

I can tell everyone's brain gears are spinning round and round as we're talking to each other. Things like 'Are we really going to be able to do this?' 'Is there any way around this?' 'How did our little Guardian family end up like this?' and all things relating to three people: Pitch, Faith, and Jack. Me, I try to keep my thoughts all on what's happening right now, so my background thinking track is one thought:

I hope Jack will be okay.

* * *

NORTH P.O.V.

Right now, most important thing to do is hardest thing to do. Keep focused on conversation of serious matter at hand. Everything is screwy and we are all trying to figure out how to fix all of it?! Would be hard enough without added complications like:

\- Pitch has ally

\- ally is... was friend of ours

\- Faith is often unpredictable

\- we have so far, no leads as to what to do about anything

\- two enemies are powerful by themselves, let alone together

\- don't know their motives or what they plan to do

\- Jack is crazy, cannot help us, have to watch over him even more now

This last thought brings tears to my eyes. _Jack is like son to me. How could this have happened? Does Faith take really that big of toll on him?_ I rub my forehead tiredly. I want all of this to be over. For Faith to be home and safe, for Jack to be okay and happy again, for Pitch to stay defeated. For everything to be back to normal.

Discussing runs short, and we can't come up with anything other than what we already know. I sigh and get up to go find Phil and Jack. Hopefully he can help us now.

* * *

 **Okay, so have you ever been inside a crazy person's mind? No? Well well well then, dear reader... Let me give you a slight tour as to what the basic of it is. And this isn't even a fraction of it - trust me, I know.**

 **Oh, and at this point, Jack only really fully notices what goes on in his mind. Everything else is... crazily distorted!**

* * *

JACK P.O.V.

Floor fades away. Not in North's anymore. Where?! WHERE?! Look around panicking. Colors. Too many! TOO MANY!

Girl

Hurt

Feelings

What are feelings? What is all this?

Standing, no. Nothing stand on. Just colors. Colors fade away.

Black, blue, whiteish-yellow, whiteish-black, red, blood, dream, scream, hug, run, FLY

stick ice sky

 _FAITH_

DON'T MENTION HER!

Anger,

scream,

cry

Nonsense, lyrics, riddles, poems, red, big man, writing on arms, tell 'come back', Faith

STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!

Rock, back and forth, hands grip head, pain.

"Stopitstopitstopitstopstopstopstop..."

Sleep

Clouds

white bunny, watch, face, mirror, girl, fairy, Guardian

What is that?

twist, turn, look, yell, scared,

no know what going up... on...

in... in hole, bunny, Bunny, pink, feathers, fairy, mother, sister, water, ice, moon, dark, black, tall dark man, shadows, ice, nightmare, bad dream. Smile! Smile, not coming back. Rock back and forth.

Face all around. No escape. Can't run! Faith! FAITH!

'Not coming back' 'Not coming back' 'Not coming back' not coming back?

tears

* * *

 **It just keeps going on like this, people. An endless flow of disconnected thoughts popping up at random times, with no escape from everything that's brightly disorienting and laughing at you. Then you're laughing at yourself because you see yourself, then you see someone and you break down in tears. Tears remind you of water, water of ice, ice of a sister, sister of a mother, mother of a kind fairy, fairy of a girl, running and there's NO ESCAPE.**

 **Nothing makes sense. And usually... Well, let's just say people don't come out of it.**

 **I really wish there were words to explain this world inside his mind at the moment, but there really aren't. I tried to do the best I could, and yes it's supposed to make absolutely zero sense when all mashed together. But that's just how it is. I can see it in my mind, but it's really hard to explain what goes on in the mind of a crazy person to other people who just kinda... aren't. People who are crazy out there and are reading this, you might understand better how to translate this piece of nonsensicalness into an actual floating image in your own head... I don't know. XD**

 **Okay, so I am REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! IN LIKE, - wait, how long has it been? ALMOST A MONTH?!** **WHAT?!**

 **I honestly didn't realize it had been that long you guys. I'm super-duper sorry! Please don't throw squash at me! DX**

 **Jack:** **Why would they throw squash at you?**

 **Alichess:** ***looks down* Shh! You don't know anything... Squash hurts.**

 **Jack:** ***raises eyebrows* Okay then.**

 **Alichess:** ***stares off into nothingness***

 **Jack:** **Alichess? *singsong voice* Alichess? *waves hand in front of her face* Hm.**

 **Alichess:** ***doesn't respond* ...**

 **Jack:** **You're being really weird... More than normal I mean. Are you okay?**

 **Alichess:** ***looks at him suddenly, grabs shoulders, shakes him* I need sleep, okay! So this time, you and Bunny are NOT going to build forts in the kitchen and bang on pots and pans!**

 **Bunny:** **What? Forts?... We didn't do anything, sheila, honest! We left through a portal in the livin' room! Didn't make a sound!**

 **Alichess:** **Something's fishy 'bout this... *yawns* Anyway... The camera's set up now, so if someone tries it again they're dead. *said matter of factly* And if it's Pitch's idea of a joke during the week of band camp where I'm marching out there from 8:00 in the morning 'til 2:00 I swear I will beat him to death with a wooden spoon! AND IT'LL TAKE A WHILE! I WILL DUCT TAPE HIM IN PLACE AND HIT HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN! HEAR THAT?! YOU BETTER HOPE IT WASN'T YOU, PITCH!**

 **Pitch:** ***in his cave, hears Alichess screaming about duct taping him to the wall and beating him to death slowly with a wooden spoon* *cowers, backs into corner, whimpers***

 **So yeah guys, not exaggerating. Band camp is fine but the times suck! And to make it worse, the rehearsals before and after band camp also start at 8:00! I hate waking up early! THE WORLD WILL FEAR MY WRATH!**

 **XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

 **And a whole bunch of smiley laughing faces just because I felt like it. To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to do for North's P.O.V. or how to put what he was feeling into words, so if you guys could tell me how I did with that, that would be great! It probably wasn't the best it could've been, but I've never done his P.O.V. before, so hopefully it wasn't** **really terrible** **. Right? *hopeful face***

 **So I still need ideas for the following two things: 1. interviews (see Chapter 12 for more info) AND 2. Faith completely annoying Pitch to death (and remember, they'll be completely disconnected from this storyline) I really do need your guys' help with these. So please... you know, be the wonderful people I know you are! :D**

 **Also, one last thing before I end this A/N I promise, I need people to vote on my poll for the interviews. That's how I'll get the ideas! You can definitely PM me if you want, and/or tell your online friends about it so they can send me specific ideas, but the poll is set up super simple specificly so you guys can help me out with a basic line to follow when starting that story in a very short amount of time. It's only, like (this is me trying to remember here without looking it up because obviousy I'm typing this up when I don't have WiFi) 10 options. Maybe,** **maybe** **, 12. Maybe. The obvious directions are: don't check off two things if they're opposites. AND - THAT'S IT! IT'S THAT SIMPLE, I SWEAR!**

 **So...**

 **DEATH SQUEEZES, NIGHT TERRORS, AND BLIZZARDS TO YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 24

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **HI! So I know I haven't exactly been updating on a regular basis. But! That is mostly because of school/band and partially because... TA-DA!**

 **Jack:** **Um... What are you 'ta-da'ing?**

 **Alichess:** **My new story!**

 **Jack:** ***face of realization* Oh yeah!**

 **So the new story is called Sense, and yes it is another ROTG fanfic. I will eventually get other things out, because believe me that is not my only fandom. Far from it. Right now, however, that just seems to be what pops up in my mind every time I go to roleplay in my head. As I'm typing this A/N out, I'm in the middle of Chapter 2 for Sense. And if you don't get why it's called Sense, then you will when you start to read it. I'll be updating both of my fanfictions as much as I can. And another thing - Sense is based on one of the roleplays I've played out in my head, but it's not as uptight as this fanfiction storyline-wise, meaning the roles for characters and how things will play out is a little more open to suggestions. Feel free to put your input in! On either of my stories, actually! Always begging for reviews, I know. But I love reading them! (-D**

 **Jack:** **So... What's gonna happen now?**

 **Alichess:** **Now? I'm going to try not to think about waking up early for school tomorrow. *mumbles* And staying late for band practice, which will probably be outside.**

 **Jack:** **No, I mean in the story! *excited face***

 **Alichess:** **Why are you even asking me this?**

 **Jack:** **Uh, because I wanna know. Duh.**

 **Alichess:** **And you think that I'll just come right out and tell you? Especially in front of the readers?**

 **Jack:** **Well... No, bu-bu-but... Pretty please? *pulls puppy face***

 **Alichess:** ***sighs* Fine. C'mere. *whispers in his ear***

 **Jack:** **You evil being! "Stuff" is** _ **not**_ **an acceptable answer!**

 **Alichess:** ***shrugs* Then get used to disappointment.**

 **Jack:** ***mumbles* And here I thought you were actually finally going to tell me... *sighs***

 **Disclaimer: ROTG is still not mine. I don't think it ever will be. This is why we have fanfiction, people. :D**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

Working with Pitch has definitely been... interesting. He's not crazy like I am. So with there being a fine line between spiteful and a maniac, he gets frustrated with me sometimes I think. Or rather he tries to get frustrated and only has enough energy to be tired of my being completely crazy around him. But, hey, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

Working with Faith has been... tiring. You see, I am a spiteful being. To that I will admit. She however is a total lunatic. Stark raving mad, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. All she's really doing is holding it back for her daydreams and actual battles. Which she's sickeningly excited for. And between all of this, we've had to try to figure out what we're going to do about the Guardians, the moon's precious children. It's just.. Just. Ugh, there's been a lot of sighing on my part, and some eye rolling on her part because there is a line between revengeful and bonkers. No, it isn't even just a line. It's a line that's been bolded, underlined, thickened, and reinforced with cement and steel. I honestly don't know how this is going to play out, but if she can help me bring the Guardians down, I'll put up with it. I just hope I'm not dead from exhaustion before then.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

"So..."

"Yes?" Pitch doesn't even have the sense to look intrigued anymore. He's genuinely not excited about anything. He just looks like someone tore his stuffing out and turned him into a much-loved rag doll. Not on the outside, but on the inside. _He needs waking up._

" _So I was thinking I could leave you to do whatever it is the Boogeyman does while I go and see how our l'il enemies are doin'!_ " I kinda shout in his head. He finally looks relieved. I guess being locked up in a cave with me for a couple weeks is a lot more bearable when you're at least partially insane.

"Go ahead," he says. And he seems like he's trying not to sound too happy. I shrug to myself and fly up, letting him... Do whatever it is the Boogeyman does in his free time. _At this point, it's probably sleeping. Maybe he'll be in a better mood when I come back._

* * *

I circle around, allowing the fresh cold air to flow around me, wrapping me up in a coccoon of relief and joy. I suppose you don't really know you're tired of breathing someone else's cave air until you get back to breathing the fresh kind. On instinct I let my hands weave a "spell" and fling some lonely tainted snowflakes around, playing with how they look and letting them ride the wind. Then I think of what I was originally escaping the cave for, and zoom in the general direction of the Pole.

Flying up to the Pole brings me feel kinda sick. But also excited. And impatient. I wish we could just find out a plan that Pitch hasn't already thought of so we can do something. _I want to put those nice dreams to good use._ I smile evilly at the last part, giggle a little to myself, and look through a big window. There's no one there. I assume it's another storage room, considering it doesn't have much in it, and I don't seem to remember ever being there. So I go to another room. Just looking for fun. Then I realize that I'm supposed to be actually working to find out what our precious little Guardians are up to. And if there's anything we can currently use against them of course.

 _North's palace has a lot of red. A little more couldn't hurt... He should try bloody footprints. They're beautiful! Although, they turn brown after they dry so they'd need to be replaced quite a lot.._ I snicker and fly back to another spot, one I know. Looking through another window, I see the Russian and the others in his office. Except... Frost isn't 's a yeti there. Then it moves outta the way and... BOOM! A very angry looking ice kid gets hauled out of the meeting. _AND a very striking opportunity to see if I can't stir up some aggravation!_ With mischief in my eyes, I fly to the next likely window. A familiar room.

Where else would the yeti drag the Frost boy off to? The icy blue of the room doesn't match whatever array of colors are coming from the broken shell of a person in the center of the room on the floor. I internally chuckle. _Can I even call it Frost anymore? Is it still a person?_ When it doesn't make any moves, I come to the conclusion that I cannot because it is not. Colors flash around my mind and I have to make a mask of tainted ice for my mouth. If I didn't, I would spill over the top. While Frost's shell might not notice me, the others might. Assuming they're all still here.

I laugh and fly back to the window I saw the useful Guardians through. _Although they might not be too useful if they're worried about poor Frost._ I see their unfocused and stressed faces. I don't need to hear them to know they're not any further on their plans to banish me and Pitch than we ourselves are on defeating them. With that thought, I leave, gliding through the air to return to Pitch's cave.

* * *

PITCH P.O.V.

I wake up refreshed. Stretching my arms, my favorite nightmare comes up to me. She seems a lot more calm now than a couple of hours ago when Faith was still here. I... well it's not a smile, but it's the closest thing you'll find to a friendly smile gracing my grey face. I allow myself a minute to just sit up without slumping from exhaustion. _Thank goodness to the moon she decided to go away for a bit. I might actually be able to deal with her now._

I walk into the globe room, shadows crawling at their regular rate and pace. A flash of red and black lands in the center(ish) of the room. _Speak of the devil._ I smirk. "How did it go?"

"Heya Pitch!" she exclaims cheerily. "They are no more luck coming up with a plan to defeat us than we are for them. Which is good. Plus they have the liability of Jack being a bit off his rocker."

I look pointedly at her. "You're off yours. Is he crazily planning to destroy you now or... something of that nature?"

"Nope," she replies. "While we're both off our rockers, I at least can control mine. It might be dark and twisted, abut I can make it rock at whatever speed I want."

I think for a moment. _Nope, still confusing._ "You lost me on the metaphor, but you're not sulky so I'm assuming it means something good up there in your mind."

"Yup!"

"So the Guardians are stressed and don't have a plan. They also are unfocused and worried out of their minds about the Frost boy, who has a broken mind and, I presume, isn't responding to much?"

"To anything as far as I can tell." She looks satisfied then stops. Her eyes widen almost comically and two words fly out of her mouth. "OH NO!"

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

I start to ramble a bit. "If he isn't responding to anything, he won't do anything if he feels pain BECAUSE HE WON'T KNOW OR UNDERSTAND OR CARE THAT HE'S FEELING IT! THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

"Um... Why is all of this so horrible again? We could just lock him up and when the Guardians come looking for him, we can fight them off, defeating them, and he won't be able to help them in any way."

"No, but..." I start to feel my lower lip jut out a bit (even if it's against my own will a tiny bit) "But I wanted to torture him..." It comes out in a pathetically small voice, like a child who was just told they couldn't have a birthday party with their friends. It might not make sense to some people, but... _If he doesn't feel anything, he won't scream and that'll be NO FUN!.._

I look up at "Uncle" Pitch and he looks like the father that takes pity on the small child whose idea was just rejected. Or the big brother trying to lighten the load by telling them something sweet or funny. _Blech._ But I appreciate it all the same. He doesn't look quite as green, but I figure it's just a side effect of hearing me mutter to myself about different tactics and new ideas before. You know, for a couple of weeks.

"I'm sure we can find some way to bring him back around after we take care of the Guardians if that's what you want. But the state he's in right now could help us form an actual plan."

"Okay, but I'm going back in a couple of days or something to see how deep he's been pulled under. If he's not buried deep, the Guardians fighting for their existence might bring him out of it. And we kinda can't have that so..."

"Alright, but give it like you said, a few days so we can form a plan first. If need be, things can be changed and rearranged, but I would like to have something to go off. If you wouldn't mind, please." The last sentence he says with an air of slight irritation like he's not sure if I'll actually do what he's asking. I will of course because of teh huge lead we have here, but I'll admit: _It is tempting to what he's expecting me to do. Make a snarky sarcastic remark and mess with it a bit anyway._ Not like I'll do it but whatever. My voices get the point so I stop. Don't wanna repeat myself too awful much!

* * *

 **So it's gonna be relatively boring when things aren't being planned. Bur will whatever plan is being made work? Will the Guardians come up with something? What is Jack thinking about this time? Will this author stop asking you readers questions so you can hear from other people? Nope! Just kidding! XD**

 **Jack:** **So I'm still useless, huh? Man, some dream. *rolls eyes, smirks***

 **Alichess:** **Oh whatever, Frosty.**

 **Jack:** **Hey, you put a 'y' on the end of it!**

 **Alichess:** **Did I? Huh. Welp that was unintentional. Nice call though Icicle. I'm letting you take a break from my cold attitude as the author here. For this chapter.**

 **Jack:** **Why did that happen? If ya don't mind me asking? *smirks.. again***

 **Alichess:** **Because of school I haven't updated this since August. I actually started the beginning of this chapter in, like, late August and picked it back up. *aggravated scream-groan* Exams are starting Tuesday and I just. AAAUUGGHHHH! *buries head in arms* Sorry guys. Emotional, stressful break-down. But whatevs. I got the chapter done for you. Even though it was a little late, it was still on the storyline. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about anything. Just busy.**

 **Jack:** ***squats down and pokes Alichess's head* Just worry about your exams. After all, like you told people in the new Sense chapter: you're gonna have ALL Christmas break to continue updating!**

 **Alichess:** **Well, not all break because of family Christmas stuff, but yeah. *lifts head up with tired smile* Thanks.**

 **Jack:** ***smiles* Welcome. *ruffles Alichess's hair***

 **Alichess:** ***whines* Jaaaack!**

 **Jack:** ***chuckles***

 **So yeah. Not much else going on. Just stressful school stuff. But oh well. Everyone has to deal with it. Being a freshman isn't a new thing to the world. So I can't complain too much I guess. :)**

 **I got votes on my poll finally! So I'll be closing it at the end of this month! And Sense has two chapters up now. Which means it actually ties in with ROTG now! XD**

 **DEATH SQUEEZES, NIGHT TERRORS, AND BLIZZARDS TO YOU ALL!**


	25. Chapter 25

Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

 **Hi there! SO YEAH! Exams! Those were fun!... *rolls eyes* That was sarcastic BTW. Nothing about them was fun, but I'm feelin' pretty good about 'em.**

 **Chapter 25! Wow. This. Is. Exciting! 25 Chapters and still going strong! XD Little late sometimes, but still strong! ALSO! Getting pulled into a new fandom, I was exploring the world of fanfiction for Undertale stuff (which needs more of) and I found a lot, like A LOT, on Quotev! Exciting! And one story in particular, which I have made my Dad start reading, is by far my favorite! I literally cannot find another Undertale story that even BEGINS to compare with it and the amount oftime and effort the author, Zana B. Sparrows, puts into it shows. It's called When Two Souls Meet. (It also has a sister-fic and a sequel, which Zana is currently working on.) But yeah, I LOVE IT! 333**

 **Speaking of other fanfiction sites, obviously I have a FanFiction account, but I also have a Wattpad account, MadWriterPiano (which I haven't done much on up to date), and a Quotev account, insanityFantasy (again, I haven't done much of anything there). My point is that when I finish these stories (and go back and edit the mistakes out lol), I'm going to start putting any fanfiction story I finish up on all three sites. Wattpad and Quotev also have spots for stories that are completely yours. So even though I can't put them up here, when I start putting up chapters for my own original stories, they will be on both of those sites.**

 **Jack:** **That's enough updating for now I think, Alichess. You're overloading them all with information on stories they should go read and accounts you haven't even used yet.**

 **Alichess:** **YET! Didn't you just read what I typed! *mumbles* Over my shoulder, may I add.**

 **Jack:** **Okay, okay sorry. *chuckles***

 **Alichess:** ***raises eyebrow, looks at him pointedly* Uh-huh. Yeah sure. *smiles, rolls eyes* Anywho, I've gotta get this chapter out!**

 **Jack:** **You've also gotta finish Christmas presents for your family members.**

 **Alichess:** **Wow, NOTHING about my personal life stays personal with you here, does it? *shoves him toward the window* Come on. Out.**

 **Jack:** **Fine, just thought you might want to be reminded that you're usually the responsible one.**

 **Alichess:** ***shoves him out the window* I'm fine, Frost. Go do wintery-spirit things. *shuts window, locks it and bedroom door* Now to get things done. *flops on bed***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. Never will. I'm getting kinda tired of trying to figure out new ways to say this, so I'mma just leave it at that.**

* * *

FAITH P.O.V.

"So... It's been a couple of days now. I'm gonna go check on Frost's shell."

"Okay," Pitch says absentmindedly from his "work station". He's staring up at the globe like he's expecting words to form there telling him exactly what to do.

I shrug and fly up out of the cave, feeling positive. Positively great. Positively terrible. My fang-like teeth show and tainted snow swirls around me in biting winds. I instantly relax ( _as if I wasn't relaxed already_ ) and take my time getting to the shell's room. On my way, I hum a tune in a minor chord with a lilting, irregular melody and jarring staccatos. I get to the window of the room before I finish the song I'm on, so I just wait there, finishing it with the last note ringing clearly in my head.

I turn my attention back to the room. The door is shut and probably locked from the outside. The window however, is more of a problem. It's been practically machined shut ( _if that's a thing_ ) with a complicated-looking metal lock. I try to freeze the lock off from my side of the window, but all it does is freeze. It doesn't break, or fall off, or anything! _Hm..._ , I think, chewing on my bottom lip a bit. _If I push on the window once - hard - then the lock might break. If I'm_ _really_ _lucky, it might break AND fall off. But if none of that works, it might be loud enough for someone to hear, assuming no one comes in during my break-in anyway. I mean, they might have a schedule for checking Frost's shell._ I hesitate and then decide that if they hear it, I can always taunt them and fly away. _After all, it'll just throw them off their game more. And if the ice shell does or doesn't do anything, I'll have gotten my 'test results' anyway and know how far under he is..._

After another half a second, the door makes a clicking sound and I rush to hover down and to the side of the window so I ( _hopefully_ ) can't be seen. Another clicking sound and I hover back to where I was. Nothing seems to have changed, and there isn't anyone in there. So I shrug and put my hands up, palms facing the window. I give myself a second to breathe in reassurance that whatever happens, I'll be fine, and push the window as hard as I can. Suffice to say I think I might have gained myself a sprained wrist or two, but it is WORTH IT. The window is still intact, but the lock is broken and has almost completely fallen off. I give it another shove, although this time with my side ( _Which in all honesty, I probably should have done from the start._ ), and it falls to the floor with a soft thud. I pause and stare at the door for a good half a minute. Hearing no noises of any kind rushing toward the door to open it and banish me from the Pole, I open the window and land quietly inside.

I kneel down and see the shell sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at absolutely nothing. Just like last time. _Heh, this will be a snap._ I grab his chin and force his eyes to meet mine. But it's like looking at a statue. Nothing registers, nothing changes. I smile, my pointed teeth showing, and chuckle, shaking my head. I let go of the shell nad it goes back to looking at the floor. But as I start to rise, the door busts open. There stands Fuzzy Bunny and and a yeti. Their eyes are wide.

"NORTH! GET OVER HERE MATE!"

 _C r a-a-a-a-a p!..._ I stare at them for a second, returning the wide eyes. Then I smile cruelly, grab Frost, and fly. And I mean FLY! _CRAAAAP!_

" _Uh, Pitch! We might have a bit of a situation here!_ "

" _What, dearest Faith, is the Frost boy not as out of it as you assumed?_ "

" _OH NO! He's out of it alright! In fact I've got him right here with me, you know, flying away from the two Guardians who saw me there and ARE able to react to things._ "

" _You what?! No one told you to_ _steal_ _him!_ "

" _Well that wasn't in my plan! But it was better than leaving him there with them! Now we have our bargaining chip!_ " I cringe and chuckle nervously a little. _Oh well. It's not like he'll try anything right now. He'll be too worried about coming up with an 'on-the-fly' plan._

" _Okay_ ," I say. " _I'm going to wait for them to follow me, assuming all four of them are there. When they're all following me, I'll fly as fast as I can leading them in weird patterns until they're focused only on following me instead of where we're actually going. Once you're all set up somewhere, just tell me to bring them to you._ " He agrees, a bit preoccupied with getting things together in his mind. I pause to collect my own thoughts for a second. " _Where_ _do_ _you want me to bring them?_ "

" _Tooth Palace. They'll be expecting the Pole._ "

" _Alright. You're probably right. Although to be fair, after your last attempt, they'll probably have extra security measures at each of the Guardians' little spaces._ " He mentally shrugs and sneers at the same time, a feat worthy of recognition and tells me shortly to stop talking and just be ready to listen. I nod in agreement and do as he says for the sake of time.

I look back and see the big man's sleigh coming straight for me. I squint and can see all three of the other Guardians. I 'hm' to myself and set my jaw to keep up the determination already brewing and when they get close enough, I start zooming away in a zigzag pattern. Flying diagonally left and diagonally right and diagonally left and diagonally right... _When is Pitch going to get done setting things up?_ Eventually flying like this gets boring and I spice it up a bit, flying in loop-de-loops and going up and down with how high I a off the ground. I start to laugh, then don't hold it back anymore. It's still kind of cruel, but I've captured a Guardian and am flying away from the other three. It's actually  all kinds of FUN!

I almost forget that I'm supposed to be listening for Pitch when he cuts through all my excitement. _Aw, just when I had decided to try dropping Frost's shell too!.._ " _Faith! Lead them here before other little fairies or whatever escape and find me. They're annoying as HECK!_ " I giggle and do a half loop-de-loop, twirling around as I do so. Flying even faster now, I try my best not to drop my bargaining chip (and later, torturing toy), and steer toward Toothiana's palace. All around I see little fairies in misty, shadowy cages. I laugh at their attempts to escape, and fortify the cages even more with tainted ice.

My dark smirk grows until it covers my face in shadowed evil and malicious intents. _WELL THIS OUGHTTA BE FUN!_

* * *

 **Okay so I know, not the longest chapter. But at least I got it done. Honestly, this is probably the best time to stop before the next... little... scene. Yeah..**

 **So with the way my chapter usually turn out, I think there will either be two or maybe three more chapters until this is done. Bit of a fangirl squeal here! I've worked on this pretty hard, so I hope that all of you reading it have enjoyed Faith's journey! Tell me in the comments what you think will happen from here on out, and if anyone gets it right, I will put their names up in the HONORABLE MENTIONS section of the last chapter so everyone can see how much you guys know the characters of this fanfiction! (-D**

 **Honestly, I'm excited! Writing this has been absolutely awesome, but knowing that it will soon be finished is kind of making me proud, if I'm allowed to say that. :D As you already know, once it's finished, I will be putting it up on both Quotev and Wattpad so people can access it there too. Again, hopefully you guys have liked this story at least enough to keep reading it lol!**

 **Thank you for your continued support and nice comments! I love you all for that and just want to shout out to all you WONDERFUL READERS!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **DEATH SQUEEZES, NIGHT TERRORS, AND BLIZZARDS TO YOU ALL!**


	26. So Uh, hi

So... Uh, hi..

 **Yeah, as the title says. I haven't been on for a VERYYYY long time. The reason for this being that I've moved to Quotev. This obviously means that there's been a LOOONG hiatus on this story because I didn't originally move it over to Quotev, and haven't been on here to work on it. I do plan to finish it, but I am currently in the middle of writing another story on Quotev. Eventually, this story will be put up over there, but I won't be finishing it here before I do that. So basically:**

 **\- Sorry for the long wait**

 **\- I'm only on Quotev now**

 **\- If you want to read the rest of this story, I will be putting it up over there eventually**

 **The good thing is, you don't have to have an account to read things on Quotev. So if you want to, when I put it up, you can go into the search bar on Quotev, type in "insanityFantasy" and it will bring up my profile. If ya wish to read what I have written on that site, you are more than welcome to! (Special request: If you feel like calling me out, just comment on my story over there "Alichess... Whatcha doin'?" so I'll know you're all secretly accusing me of being a slacker on this side of things XD That would honestly make my day lol)**

 **But yeah. Don't jump too quickly, because it'll probably take me a while to both transfer these stories over there, and finish them. So to let you know, I will post a "New Chapter" saying it's both up there and completed, then shortly afterwards, will be deleting this account since I no longer use it. In the meantime, enjoy what is here, feel free to check out my stories on Quotev, and keep reading fanfiction!**

 **STAY INSPIRED Y'ALL! LOVE YOU & BAI!**


End file.
